Who do you want for Christmas?
by Blue Orbs-Blue
Summary: Fuji notices his friends are having Christmas depressions, and soon enough he is known as the matchmaker and not the tensai. On Christmas time everyone deserves to be with that special someone... [new chapter; new pairing...plus the on-going TezukaFuji]
1. Chapter 1: OishiEiji

A/N notes: we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas--- :stops singing: what do you mean it's not even close to christmas yet! Well, I couldn't wait any longer…been wanting to write this ever since last spring. Now it's my time!

I am having a certain tensai, pairing up most of the usual pairings. There will be many more chapters to come and it will be Christmas Eve before I am completely trough with this fic ;;

Warnings: none really. no real spoilers either.

Disclaimer: yes, yes, I own it all!1!1!

First up: Golden Pair! And there will be an on-going TezukaFuji through out the whole fic ;D

**Who do you want for Christmas?**

Chapter 1: Oishi x Eiji

It was only like a month to Christmas and Fuji had detected something he had never seen before on a person like Kikumaru Eiji. Depression. To be exact Christmas depression.

The acrobatic player was going on and on whining and complaining about different things and most of his sentences laked sense. It wasn't hard to figure out what had caused this mood swing in his friend.

Fuji took a bite of his lunch, watching Eiji's mouth move constantly. He could even eat his whole lunch for once and Eiji hadn't come close to touching his own food either. This was serious Fuji decided.

There was just one subject that hadn't escaped Eiji's lips so far. Tennis. To be more specific his doubles partner. Fuji didn't know if Oishi wanted to take it slow before he would finally make his move or what the heck the vice-captain thought he was doing, but Fuji decided to speed things up.

"So how will Oishi spend his holiday?" Fuji's sweetest voice came and Eiji jerked, finally stuffing some food into his mouth.

"I'm not sure, he hasn't told me. Probably with his family, or close friends and relatives." Hmm, good tactics to not have to say very much. Even Eiji knew you shouldn't talk with food in your mouth. Sorry Eiji, you'll just have to try harder than that.

"Have you talked about seeing each other during the vacation?" Fuji continued on the subject and Eiji shrugged.

"No, we haven't really talked much at all about it. He probably doesn't have time, though. I shouldn't bother him."

"So you've planned to stay home alone with your family the whole time?" Fuji teased, but Eiji didn't even notice it.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." In other words, Fuji read his friend: I don't _wanna_ think about it.

"I guess I'll just hang. Do you wanna come over sometime?" Fuji read: I don't wanna be alone.

"Nyaah, holidays like these are stupid, but it's good with the presents and no school." Fuji read: I can't wait for school to start so I can see Oishi again.

"Ah. I guess so." Fuji said showing his sympathy. Eiji was just too easy to read through. Fuji had long ago understood that in between the redhead's lines that Eiji had fallen for Oishi. It was there for everyone to see, but the unsure couple itself. "I can ask him if you like. What he's got planned."

Eiji looked up from his suddenly so interesting food. He knew it was bad to give Fuji free hands but what could happen? What could Fuji possibly be up to except for asking Oishi about his holidays?

Dear Eiji, you jinxed it!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

While Eiji was in the middle of doing some sort of denial and selfangst his best friend Fuji went to have a little chat with his secret, almost secret atleast, crush Oishi.

Fuji found said person sitting alone outiside class.

"Oishi." Fuji's casual voice came, as if he had bumped into the other boy by accident. Oishi greeted him with a nod. "Imagine finding you here. Why aren't you indeed spending your time with Eiji as usually?"

"Eh? E-Eiji? What do you mean? Doesn't he usually spend more time during school hours with you anyway?" Oishi babbled. "What are you then doing here?"

"Oh, I was just searching for…Tezuka. Have you seen him around?" Fuji made up quickly.

"Actually yes, he went into that classroom-" Oishi started and pointed with his finger.

"Good, thanks. Listen about Eiji, have you noticed how down he has been lately?" Fuji interrupted and noted how the mere meantioning of Eiji's name could make Oishi give his full attention to him and forget about everything else.

"I…uh…" Oishi wasn't sure how he should answer to that question without getting the tensai's attention even more.

"Do you know why?" Fuji bombared the flushed boy with some more questions. Oh, how he loved to see people suffer.

"I…I'm not sure…" Oishi had that tone that sounded like he was going to start some one-sided ramble, worrying about his teammates health and feelings and- Fuji decided to take over before he had the chance to start.

"I have a pretty good guess." Fuji said innocently and Oishi waited for Fuji to continue. "I worry about him, because…he sort of likes you."

Oishi's mouth fell open, but no sound came out. After a while the boy managed to choke out a weak "…what?"

"But you can't tell him that I told you." Fuji hurried to say.

"No, o-of course not. That would be wrong of me!" Oishi replied. "What should we do- how can we make him…" Oishi fell quiet seeing the smile on Fuji's face. "I'll talk to him."

"Good, but meet me after practice first so we can discuss it some more. I can't stay any longer now." Fuji said and Oishi gave him a nervous nod, agreeing to his every term. Fuji's smile deepened and he turned, starting to walk back to his class again.

The troubled boy behind him hadn't even noticed how Fuji wasn't gonna go and look for Tezuka anymore like he had claimed in the beginning.¨

When Fuji entered the class room he saw that Eiji had taken Fuji's favourite place next to the window and the boy was staring out at the empty courts.

"I talked to Oishi." Fuji's voice made the other boy jump and Eiji looked at him. "He was also rather down at first but then we came to the subject of you…" Eiji blinked. "…and he told me he likes you."

Eiji's mouth fell twice as low as Oishi's had and Fuji did enjoy messing with their lives. "Nyah, Fuji you told him?"

Fuji smiled innocently. "Told him about what, Eiji?"

Eiji noticed his blurt and gave a blush. "Nothing. What am I gonna do? I mean, what can I do?"

"Calm down, Eiji, first meet me after practice in the locker room and we can take it from there." Fuji said and Eiji hurried to agree with him.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Why did it feel to him like Fuji was stalling? All the other regulars, except for Fuji, himself and the golden pair that for some reason were taking extra long to get ready outside, had left. What had the tensai done this time?

Tezuka observed the figure from the doorway to the showers. He had this familiar feeling in his gut telling him that there was something going on. Something Fuji had caused or was on his way to cause. The golden pair, who weren't talking to each other very much, trying to look like they were still packing their things for the hundredth time. And Fuji…

…going through a bag that wasn't his. Tezuka recognized it to be Oishi's. /Oh, no you don't/ The captain narrowed his eyes and slammed the door shut behind him, making Fuji jump.

"Tezuka." Fuji smiled and faced his captain in only a towel. "You scared me."

Tezuka merely glared and closed his locker, safely locking his bag and his clothes in there away from Fuji's reach. He didn't want the tensai messing with his stuff while taking a shower. Tezuka dropped his keys on the bench.

"Wanna tell me what you-" the taller boy began, but Fuji straightened himself as if he had just heard a noise from outside. Tezuka listened as well. It sounded like the golden pair had finally decided to make it back to the locker room.

Faster than Tezuka had ever seen Fuji work on the court the tensai had reached the door, fiddled with the lock and left the door half open. Tezuka stood there silent. Dumbfounded, really. He realized he had been caught in the middle of an important plan.

"Tezuka, please excuse me." Fuji said, gathering all of his remaining belongings and pushed his captain into the shower room with him. Tezuka almost slipped on the water and Fuji shut the door quickly, putting his stuff to rest against the shower wall.

"Fuji! What is the meaning of-" Tezuka started but Fuji placed a finger against his mouth, completely silencing the now shocked captain. Seconds later they heard the door to the locker room close. Two voices spoke.

"Um, Eiji, I…" Oishi's voice came.

"Oishi…" Eiji's voice was heard next. "I thought Fuji would be here…"

"Sch…" Fuji hushed Tezuka and sneaked up to the door to hear better. Tezuka gave a sigh, he was not going to put up with such idiocy. In firm steps he was bound to marsh out of there, but he didn't make it further than to Fuji's side before the tensai pulled him down next to him.

"Fuji..!" Tezuka gritted between his teeth.

"I said hush, Tezuka." Fuji whispered. "You can't be so heartless that you'd interrupt your friend's confession."

"Confession?" Tezuka brought himself to lower his voice just as much as his pride allowed him to at the moment. Fuji put a finger against his own lips.

"Eh? Fuji?" Oishi's voice came.

Tezuka tensed. Had they found them? Looking around quickly he saw Fuji still sitting calmly by his side and realized it must have been a part of the conversation between the golden pair in the other room.

Oishi coughed and continued. "I was gonna meet Fuji here to talk with him about…er, stuff."

"Oishi was..? I was gonna meet Fuji here!" Eiji replied confused.

There was a short silence. "He might be outside waiting for…um, us." Oishi then said, making it towards the door. There was another moment of silence.

"Oishi?"

"Um, Eiji, I can't seem to open the door."

So that's what Fuji had done to the door! Tezuka glared at the boy kneeled down next to him. Of course! One day in Seigaku wouldn't be the same without Fuji and his games.

Eiji sighed. "Fuji locked us in."

"EH?"

"Well, why not? Just think about it!"

"…you're right. He did."

"There you see." Eiji said.

"But he did it for me. He wanted me to talk with you. Eiji, I-I like you back-"

"Mou! Fuji told you! Damn him, I knew it! I thought he was my best friend and-…you like me back?" Eiji babbled, his mood swinging before settling on shocked as he took in what Oishi had said.

"…"

"…"

"But Eiji we can't be together, it'd be wrong!"

"Do you think loving me would be wrong?" Eiji sounded sad.

"No, I meant because we're friends and both male! Not to mention teammates!"

"And turning our backs on our feelings would be right?" Fuji smiled at that comment, maybe Eiji had learned a thing or two about turning conversations around from hanging out with him so much.

"Eh? Maybe not…"

"Say it would be Tezuka and Fuji who were to fall in love. Would you rather see them apart and hurt because you think it would be wrong for them to be together as gay lovers?"

Neither two boys in the other room said anything. Right then Tezuka wished Fuji had let out another one of his remarks and saved them from this awkward silence, though he doubted Fuji felt as awkward as he did. After all Tezuka was the one dressed in a quite revealing towel.

"No! Of course not! I just hope they would be safe-"

"Safe?" Eiji asked, not understanding how a word like safe fit in their conversation at all. Fuji gave a suppressed chuckle and Tezuka had to move a little in his tense position inches away from the tensai.

"…Nevermind. They are a little more mature…"

"So I guess I should go and spend that Christmas alone then. It would have been better if Fuji had never even gone through the trouble to try to pair us up, since we can't even get together when we already are together!"

"E-Eiji!"

They heard footsteps and how Eiji most likely went through Oishi's bag for the key to the door. Finding it the redhead dashed for the door and got it open. Fuji's smile developed a frown. "Go after him you idiot." he whispered for himself.

Tezuka looked at him a bit shocked. He was starting to see new sides of Fuji he had never thought he'd see. It was strange hearing Fuji talk like that.

"Eiji, wait! You're right."

"I don't want you to be with me just because you feel bad for me! I don't need your pity!" Eiji sounded almost pissed.

"I don't, I wouldn't…I'm sorry, I just don't ever want to let anything ruin things for us and let it lead me to losing you. I love you. And I know I love you more than a friend and that's what worries me that I could lose you as a friend and…"

Tezuka gave a groan. "How long are we gonna stay in here?"

Fuji gave a shrug. "I think they're done soon."

Tezuka sighed. "Oishi is just getting started." The vice-captain could go on like that forever. Tezuka knew for a fact that was true since they had been friends for some time now, and he always had to listen when Oishi started to explain something and then only end up explaining it wrong and then re-explain it. Tezuka gave another groan.

"Sch…" Fuji elbowed Tezuka to be quiet.

Tezuka switched position where he was crooked down next to Fuji. He wondered how come he always ended up somehow being tortured.

If it wasn't the usual picking he received from his teammates, and mostly from this one by his side, then it was just his luck to be trapped in a room half naked with Fuji, who was the one person definite to give him a hard time…Tezuka gave a silenced cough. _Tough_ time.

Furthermore it was starting to get cold, but for some reason he didn't feel like removing his towel and dry himself from the water, in an attempt to get warmer. Never mind that every other second a drop of water would fall from his body and wet Fuji's jersey, Fuji not seeming to mind it.

But if he exposed himself now he knew that two blue eyes, hidden or not, would watch him intensely and only the Gods knew what the smaller boy would come up with after that.

To his fortune Fuji had his concentration directed towards the golden pair right now. Tezuka refused yet another sigh from escaping his lips and wondered how much time could've past already.

"…so, I don't think it would be wrong. I was wrong, you were right. You _are_ right." Tezuka woke up from his thoughts hearing Oishi sound like he was finishing his speech.

"Oishi."

Everything fell silent. Well Oishi had reached a conclusion, that meant it was late.

He felt Fuji move next to him. "I hope they're not gonna start doing it on the bench, my feet are getting tired." the tensai whispered.

"They're not like you." Tezuka replied snarkily. He was getting kind of cranky. This was all just nonsense and he should have trailed out of the room, what seemed like, hours ago.

"I'll have you know I have never done it before." Tezuka heard Fuji whisper back and he felt a sudden stiffness.

/As if I needed any further encouragement/ he thought. "_You _have never made love?" It was actually meant to sound as a comeback for making him stay in here all this time and fall through on the smaller boy's every request.

Fuji gave a smile. "On the bench."

What Tezuka didn't realize was that that was only half of the truth. Sure Fuji had never made love on the bench, but neither had he made love at all before. Just that the tensai wasn't gonna tell Tezuka that anytime soon. It was just too much fun to see the shocked expression on the taller boy's face and have him ponder about this later on.

"I think they're leaving." Fuji said instead, hearing motions again and a door opening.

"What are Tezuka's keys still doing here? He must've forgotten them! That's so unlike him!" Oishi's worried voice came. Apart from what the golden pair had with them, the keys were the only stuff left hanging around there.

"Maybe he's got a lot on his mind. To be honest he hasn't been his usual sharp self lately." Eiji's tone turned into teasing. "Maybe he was too busy checking Fuji out in the shower to remember any stupid old keys. The door was left open anyway."

Tezuka closed his eyes tight. If he wished real hard then maybe the world wouldn't be there when he opened them again.

"Eiji!"

"Kidding, kidding!" Eiji laughed. "But honestly, hasn't there always been something special between Fuji and Tezuka? How Fuji is the only one to get under Tezuka's skin the way he does?"

"I know, I agree." Oishi replied. "Eiji, will you walk with me to Tezuka's place and return these?"

/Oishi! Even you my Brutus/ Tezuka's mind screamed.

"Of course, let's go."

A deep inner sob could almost be heard coming from the captain as the door clicked shut.

Fuji noticed the troubled face Tezuka wore. "Relax Tezuka, I think they might've changed the lock back to normal when they left so that we can open it without the keys from the inside."

"No, we can't! Ryuzaki-sensei just installed a new lock there. Once either Oishi or me, whoever is the last to leave, lock up after practice with the keys it can only be opened with the keys."

"Now that is a problem." Fuji gave a somewhat disappointed sigh. Now the golden pair would know they had been there.

That wouldn't look so good on his plan, that despite the troubles earlier had succeeded pretty well. No thanks to Tezuka, who had managed to walk in on him trying to take Oishi's keys in order to have the golden pair locked in there _alone_ all night. Now it more seemed like Fuji and Tezuka would be the ones locked in alone all night instead.

"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to call Oishi and tell him to turn back." Fuji added then, digging his phone from his bag. Tezuka hurried up to his side and grabbed the phone.

"No! They'll know we've been here. And heard what they've said."

Fuji suddenly broke into a smile. "Not necessarily." By a quick movement he had loosened Tezuka's towel, causing it to start slipping off the older boy's body. As Tezuka reached, with a quite embarrassed look on his face, to hold his towel in place Fuji grabbed the phone from him.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Oishi locked up the door meeting a Tezuka dressed only in a towel, his face looking quite serious since he was still pissed at Fuji who had successfully talked him over to make the call and to face the pair.

"So, you were here all along?" Oishi asked and Eiji tugged on his sleeve behind him.

"Yes, sorry to disturbe you, but you locked us in and took the keys." Tezuka answered.

"So, you heard what we sai-…us?"

Oishi and Eiji stared at the sight of Fuji showing up behind their captain, and looking like he was wearing even less than Tezuka was.

"…you heard what we said?" Oishi coughed, finishing his sentence at last.

"What are you talking about?" Tezuka said the words Fuji had fed into him and Fuji cut in, obviously proud that Tezuka was being such a good boy and playing along.

"You were also here?"

"Yes, we were in the locker room talking and making ou-" Eiji started, but Oishi silenced him quickly.

"A-ah! And you were also here?" the vice-captain repeated Fuji's question. "Where have you been when we were standing right here? And how could you not have heard us?"

Fuji smirked leaning his head, with some recently wet brown strings of hair, against Tezuka's shoulder. "We were in the shower…and we were busy…" the boy said, running a finger on the captain's arm. Tezuka had a hard time trying to keep his face expressionless.

Oishi turned bright red and Eiji only blinked, not really following.

"My only question is…how come you didn't hear us?" Fuji then continued and Oishi stumbled backwards as if he needed more space between them to breathe.

"Ah, no! No, we never heard a thing! We must've been so into our own talking and, and, we better go! Let's go, Eiji! We should get you home!" Oishi said panicking and handed Tezuka the keys back. "Don't forget to lock up!"

"What? What is going on, Oishi?" Eiji was totally confused.

"I'll tell you on the way." Oishi mumbled to his partner and pulled him along. "See you tomorrow!" he waved over his shoulder.

"See, I told you it would work." Fuji smiled as the golden pair was out of sight, and broke apart from Tezuka. Tezuka avoided to look at Fuji's exposed body, as he passed the smaller boy by to collect his stuff now that he had the keys to open his locker again.

Fuji got his belongings from the shower room and started to get dressed again.

"It would've been better if we had just told them we happened to overhear and didn't want to interrupt." Tezuka replied, his eyebrow twitching.

"And embarrass them?" Fuji said innocently.

"What do you think we did now then?" the taller boy said. After a quick dressing they walked out and Tezuka locked the door.

"But I bet it still would have been more embarrassing for them to know that we heard their whole intimate conversation." Fuji insisted. "This way we were the ones in the spotlight."

"We've only gotten us deeper into this mess now." Tezuka said. "What are we gonna do about the fact that they think we are dating?"

"Something wrong with that thought?" Fuji smiled and Tezuka didn't answer. It was best not to say anything. "If not then let them think. It can be very useful later on."

"Fuji!" Tezuka warned. "I trust this stays as a secret between you and me…and Oishi and Kikumaru."

"Well, I won't say anything." Fuji promised and Tezuka almost showed relief on his face. "Because I won't have to. Trust me, if I know Eiji right the whole school will know by the end of the week."

The long pressed back sob finally escaped the captain's lips. He felt a Christmas depression coming on.


	2. Chapter 2: AkutsuTaka

A/N notes: Blaah, I just noticed how half of my previous fics are all missing the thingy I put in between that separates the different parts of the fic ;; ffnet can be so mean sometimes!! It always leaves something out from what I've wrote………..

Anyways, what got me on a much better mood was the surprise I got from all of you wonderful reviewers!! :D you guys made me very inspired! Thank you bows à and ffnet probably left out the stars there as well /glares/

Ok, onto the next chapter then I believe I will write over 10 more chapters, so have patience with me and I hope you all will continue to read!

Chapter 2: Akutsu x Taka

It was weird. Very strange. Next thing someone would come up to him and say that Tezuka had dismissed them 10 minutes earlier from practice or that Yuuta was moving back into Seigaku.

Fuji threw another piercing smile Eiji's way and the acrobatic player just blushed in the matching color of his hair and turned away to concentrate on anything else but Fuji. That was so much fun! Not to mention seeing how Eiji avoided Tezuka with a ten miles radius.

Interesting. Oishi did have a few tricks up his sleeve that the boy could use when really needing to shut his golden partner up about something.

But even if no one else knew yet, Fuji bet that all the schools in the area would know the next Monday about 'Tezuka and him'. It would be a fun fact to toy with. Especially against his captain.

Fuji's eyes fell aside the tall figure of Tezuka Kunimitsu and landed upon a very anxious looking young boy. Taka-san was still depressed. Ever since _helping_ Eiji to hit it off with Oishi, Fuji had started to notice similar signs of Christmas depression on his other friend, much like the ones Eiji had suffered from.

Something had to be done. Fuji made his way over to talk briefly with Tezuka and moments later the captain called a short break, eyeing Fuji with one of his most famous glares.

Fuji smiled brightly and left the taller boy to seek up the other tall boy, finding him without his racket and heading past the locker room. Fuji caught up with him. "Taka-san, could I talk with you for a second?"

Takashi just nodded and they entered the empty locker room and Fuji shut the door behind them.

"Nah, I didn't really have anything special in mind. I just wanted to see what was getting you down in such times." Fuji said and Takashi rubbed his arm nervously.

"I…"

"I bet it's boy trouble." Fuji said teasefully, trying to provoke the other boy into the conversation. Taka was just a little more depressed than what Fuji had expected.

"I…um, I guess…"

"Come on, let it out. Who would you like to spend your Christmas with?" Fuji asked, face showing an innocent smile, indicating that the question itself was as innocent as any other and there was nothing to worry about. It was the 'you can tell Fuji anything' –smile.

It didn't prevent the shy boy from going bright red in the face though, but Fuji kept his mask on, not wanting to scare his friend off. Though Fuji had a pretty good idea of who this person could be, the tensai was determined to get an answer.

"A-ah, Fujiko, I'm…I don't know…Who would I…And a b-boy--"

Fuji waited patiently for a while, as the blushing boy kept on mumbling, before taking an object from his bag and holding it under Taka's hand.

"Saa, Taka-san, could you hold this for me?" Fuji placed the object into the boy's hand who just nodded absently, not even remembering what he was saying before.

A flow of energy went visually through him.

"Thank you. Now let's try this again." Fuji said, pleased with that he would most likely get his answers now.

"Yosh, BURNING!!!" Taka directed his gaze towards Fuji. "You want confessions, eh?? I've always had a crush on you, Fujiko-chan!!" Fuji jerked, as Taka stepped closer to him, blocking him into a corner in the room. Fuji hadn't expected an answer like this one.

"But I would love to find under my little Christmas tree a tall, muscular, ex-regular of Yamabuki-"

Fuji's expression lightened a bit. "Akutsu Jin." Just as he had thought.

Trying to take the racket from Taka, the taller boy suddenly pushed Fuji hard up against the wall, making him almost lose his breath.

"T-Taka-san!"

"What are you trying to do?! What are you trying, Fuji Syusuke?" Taka said, firmly slamming both of Fuji's hands above the smaller boy's head, pressing them against the wall with the same hand that held the racket. Blue eyes snapped open and Taka let his free hand stroke some of the bangs away from those eyes.

"You are such a tease, Fujiko. Maybe I could just this once…" Taka then continued, letting his eyes roam over the slim body in front of him. "So beautiful…were you trying to scheme on me now? Didn't expect me to turn the tables on you."

"Taka-san, stop!" Fuji ordered, struggling to free his hands from the iron grip.

"You are so adorable, and persistent. Makes it more fun." the taller boy said in a smirk. "You can't possibly outpower me. Your body is far too vulnerable and I will make you feel so-"

Fuji gave a small gasp, feeling how the boy in front of him suddenly was jerked back fast and his hands were free again. The tensai hugged his bruised wrists, seeing Momo pull Taka back and then take the racket from him.

"How's it with this powerhouse then?" the junior laughed, laying the racket over his shoulder. "I bet he could outpower you."

A red blush, even more embarrassed than the last ones, exploded on Takashi's face.

"Fujiko, I-I'm sorry!" Taka stuttered and grabbed the assaulted wrists of the smaller boy. "I hurt you, I'm so sorry!"

Fuji merely pressed a comforting smile upon his lips. "I-it's fine. Don't worry about it! I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"A-ah." Taka let go off the hands and grabbed his bag to leave the locker room as fast as he could.

"What was that all about?" Momo asked, as Taka had left. Fuji gave a fast shrug.

"Who knows." the tensai answered, not wanting to embarrass his friend any further.

Fuji guessed the loneliness during Christmas had taken its toll on Taka, as well as being the only regular with no specific partner on the team. Fuji had always been the tensai following his captain closely, the Golden Pair needed no explanation, Inui and Kaidoh spent a lot of time training together, and Momo and Echizen…Fuji looked at Momo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Where are Fuji and Kawamura?" Tezuka asked and Momo stalked up to him with a grin.

"Actually Kawamura-senpai…was not feeling very well, so Fuji-senpai walked him home." Momo lied, fingers crossed behind his back.

"That can't be right." Inui's voice came behind him and Momo jumped. "Kawamura left 15 minutes earlier than Fuji from the locker room. And Fuji left together with Momoshiro."

Ryoma tugged his cap down to hide a smirk, saying _busted_. The other regulars turned shocked faces at Momo.

"Iie! It wasn't anything like that! Check from Inui! I was only there for about…er, 20 minutes." Momo gave a sigh. "Look, Kawamura-senpai got a racket and he sort of…slammed Fuji against a wall and I heard noises and I-"

"Decided to stick your nose where it didn't belong?" Ryoma filled the sentence for him. Momo stiffened, an annoyed expression taking over his face.

"Well it was a good thing I did, since Fuji-senpai was about to get molested!!"

Silence.

"Oh damn…I mean, not molested…about to…" Momo trailed off.

"Momoshiro. What happened?" Tezuka's voice came, demanding to know what had gone on. He had not given the tensai an extra break just for the boy to get…_molested _?!

"I-it wasn't…look, I don't know, but by the look of it Kawamura-senpai was acting kind of like Akutsu when he was being all bad moody against Echizen on court…"

"You're trailing off." Ryoma pointed out bored and Momo took a hold on himself, a small pink shade coloring his otherwise also colorful cheeks. How he loved to compare everything with Ryoma. Bad slip, bad!

"A-anyway that's what it looked like when I came in, just that he probably wouldn't have really hurted Fuji-senpai. He was in the burning mode, I don't know what had gone on in there before I got there."

Inui coughed. "So, what were you doing those 15 minutes with Fuji after Kawamura had left?"

Everyone's looks returned to Momo once again. The second year went bright red this time, and Ryoma glared from under his cap.

"Nothing!!" Momo yelled. "I merely checked that he was alright and then I went to my locker to get a towel, to treat his wrists with some cold water! Fuji-senpai had this really weird look upon his face, so I had to babble on so that he wouldn't have a chance to start scheming something on me."

"And you are so good at that." the same snarky voice came again and Momo glared at the little brat.

Tezuka interrupted the fight before it even had a chance to start. "I'll check upon them. You are all dismissed."

The regulars left their captain alone with his growing headache. Lately all of them had seemed to be totally out of their minds, driving him crazy in the process.

Tezuka guessed Fuji had left the school properties already a while ago, Taka getting an even bigger head start, so he would just have to see if he could catch them at their houses or then talk this over the next day in school.

Entering the now empty locker room, Tezuka got his cell phone out of his bag. This would probably be one of the only times he had ever had to use it, but being the captain someone could have something important to discuss with him so he had it just in case.

The first number he tried went to Fuji's cell phone. The only reply he got there was that it wasn't turned on, so he tried to Fuji's home only to be informed that Fuji hasn't come home yet. Tezuka's face showed temporarily disappointment and he tried then Takashi's phone next.

"Hello?" Tezuka recognized Taka's insecure voice.

"Kawamura, I called concerning an incident in the locker room today…with Fuji…and Momoshiro." Tezuka was close to gritting his teeth together, just thinking about how he had felt hearing it all blurted out from the junior.

"A-ah, Tezuka-buchou, it wasn't like that! I didn't mean to touch Fuji, I swear! I don't know what happened to me…except for me grabbing a racket, but that's no excuse, I should never have come onto Fuji like that!"

Tezuka listened to the panicked explanation, also hearing Taka's father say in the background something to Taka to put his tennis bag away, guessing the boy had just arrived at the shop.

"Listen, I'm at my father's sushi shop right now, perhaps we can talk more about this tomorrow? I really gotta go, I'm sorr…grab…yyy!! YES, WE ALL KNOW THE RIGHT TO SHOVE FUJIKO-CHAN AGAINST THE WALL BELONGS TO YOU ALONE!!! BUT I ALREADY TOOK THE LIBERTY TO DO IT, NOW WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT THAT!?!?!"

Tezuka jerked away from the phone, deciding it was probably not a good idea to reason with Kawamura right now. And what did he say about the part of his lonesome right to Fuji?!

Tezuka hung up. / 'We all know?!'/

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Satisfied blue orbs closed. Now that wasn't so difficult… The tensai made his way in the direction towards his house.

Behind him one slightly shaking Akutsu Jin sat down on the ground. The grey-haired man knew what he had to do now. He could do it! He would _just_ have to swallow his pride!

Slowly the boy got back up and his feet led him to outside a familiar sushi shop.

As he opened the door the first thing he saw was a boy bent down on his knees, scrubbing the floor. Akutsu recognized him as Takashi.

"What are you doing?" Akutsu's usual dead serious voice came and the other boy stiffened and got up to face his old 'friend'.

"Akutsu." Taka started. "I was just…I just cleaned something up I happened to spill when I talked on the phone with my captain…what are you doing here? –Oh, I'm sorry, what will it be?"

The boy hurried behind the counter.

"I didn't come here to eat, you idiot!"

Taka fell silent in an instance.

Who was he kidding?! He was Akutsu Jin. And Akutsu Jin grawled for no man! Next time this Fuji Syusuke would have an earful, maybe even literally.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Fuji stood outside Taka's class room, waiting for the boy to get to class. His smile widened as he spotted the said boy heading towards his direction.

"Good morning, Taka-san." Fuji said, his smile as sunny as the weather that morning.

"A-ah, hai, good morning, Fuji-san." An almost awkward silence fell between them before Fuji continued.

"You don't need to worry about me, Taka-san, I'm fine." Fuji then said, just in case that would have been the reason bringing the taller boy down.

"H-hai." came the absent reply. "I apologize."

Fuji gave a frown. It didn't seem to be their little quality time in the locker room that was on his friend's mind anymore. "What did you do after school yesterday then? After you had left." Fuji realized it was a floppy question, but he was desperate to know how his plan had worked out. Taka seemed if possible even more depressed than before.

"I helped my father in the store." Taka started. "And then Akutsu came there…"

"Really?" Fuji's smile widened, trying to provoke the other boy into letting him in on the details.

"He was really…rude, as usual. And he was on a exceptionally really bad mood, I don't know what he was doing there in the first place."

Fuji gave another, deeper, frown. That couldn't be right! It looked like he needed to see the violent boy again for a little talk. "Is that so…"

"I've got to get to class. Oh and Tezuka-buchou called." Taka then said making his way past the tensai.

"Tezuka?"

"Yeah, he-he called about yesterday…" Taka continued, letting his head sink.

"I see, I'll talk to him about it." Fuji beamed a comforting smile. "Don't worry about it."

Taka nodded and entered his class room. Fuji was left alone, pondering about the last comment, coming to the conclusion that it was probably Momo who had blurted it out for the rest of the team. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out, but what did Tezuka want with him?

The brunette digged for his phone in the bag to check it and saw one missed call, indeed being Tezuka's. But why would Tezuka want to discuss this so urgently with him? It wasn't as if they had destroyed club property or that either one would have been hospitalized.

Fuji just hoped it wasn't laps.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

The restaurant was empty and one depressed Kawamura Takashi was wiping clean a table. It felt like everything had gone wrong in his life lately. Especially yesterday. It had been his bad day.

It wasn't as if he wasn't depressed from before already and then he goes and reveals to Fuji how he's always had a crush on the boy. Fuji who's been his doubles partner and friend. And not enough there, he goes from burning mode to hot and wants to take comfort in that someone he cares so deeply about.

Tezuka also seemed pretty mad. Although he always seems mad, but especially since it's always been him and Fuji. The top two of Seigaku. On the other hand it's been a competion Taka hasn't even wanted to compete in. Fuji's eyes have never been set on him anyway.

Furthermore he never asked to fall for Akutsu! The guy who treats everyone like dirt, he is the opposite of what Taka wants…and yet! Taka sighed. The real reason for his depression is that he always lets himself hope that this time when he sees Akutsu the boy would be different, but he never is. And yet he keeps falling for him everyday.

"Isn't it closing time soon?" Akutsu's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts and Taka spun around to meet the other boy.

"A-ah, I'm just gonna close up now!"

Akutsu just gave a nod. Slightly shaking Taka made his way to the door, fumbling with the keys.

"You are not good for anything. Here let me." Akutsu then said, watching Taka almost drop the keys while trying to get them into the keyhole.

"Shouldn't you be…" Taka tried to choose his words right. "…going?"

Akutsu didn't reply. He just snatched the keys and locked the door. Taka's brown eyes followed him confused, as he locked the door and then advanced the shorter boy, cornering him against the other door that was another way into the shop and led into the Kawamura household.

Taka was too scared to even speak, leaving the situation in Akutsu's hands, who firmly closed lips on the his in a heavy kiss. Taka was beyond shocked and too afraid to move, he just let Akutsu press him further up against the door.

As the kiss just kept on deepening and getting more and more hungry by the second, Taka was slowly trying to start showing signs of resistance. However Akutsu had anticipated that and grabbed the other boy's wrists in one hand, locking them above the boy's head.

The other hand drew circles over his chest and Taka couldn't help thinking how painfully this reminded him of his moment with Fuji in the locker room. Just that now he was in Fuji's shoes.

As the kiss finally broke Akutsu didn't withdraw far, his face still staying only inches away from Takashi's, like a promise for more 'fun' any time now.

"Wha-…What are you doing?" Takashi soon asked, catching his breath again.

"I thought you'd show me your room." the almost scaringly seductive voice came and Taka gave a furious blush.

"I- my family is…We can't do that!…Not yet." Taka tried to explain, still not wanting to irritate the taller boy. It was probably a bad idea to start questioning a man like Akutsu about his actions any further at the moment. After all he was apparentally well aware of Taka's feelings for him.

Akutsu gave a very small smirk. "I just asked to see your room. Don't draw any conclusions from there."

Taka felt like shrinking or becoming invisible. "R-right. This way…" he lead the other boy up the stairs, luckily avoiding his family in the process.

"M-make yourself at home." Taka said as he closed the door to his room, only to be immediately gripped by the taller boy and forced into another snog. Taka squirmed a little, but that only made Akutsu hold him even tighter inside the grip that already was painfully strong around his waist.

Hell, if Akutsu Jin was going to have to return Taka's feelings then he was not gonna start out with a candle light dinner or a long sentimental talk.

"Akutsu, wait." Taka begged in between the powerful kisses and after a while Akutsu finally pulled apart.

"Fine, but I won't wait long." the taller boy claimed.

"What? Wait for what?" Taka asked, his breathing slowly starting to get back to normal. Akutsu didn't reply, he only walked over to the window. "Why are you..?"

"I better start going. You don't want your folks to know that you had your boyfriend over this late, do you?" Akutsu said opening the window and looking out down at the street. Perfect. He could come in and out here whenever he felt like molesting his…_boyfriend_.

Akutsu would never have told anyone, but he was actually kind of glad to get an excuse to date Takashi. His current excuse would be Fuji kicking his butt if he dared to hurt Taka or keep on rejecting his feelings, that were so obvious although Taka had never spilled a word about them before.

"B-boyfriend?" he heard Takashi almost whisper, face stern in shock. Akutsu amused at the confused look and made his way out the window and down the drainpipe, leaving Taka to figure out exactly what he had meant.


	3. Chapter 3: InuiKaidoh

A/N notes: Onto the next usual pairing I figured I'd write InuiKaidoh next cuz Inui is also sort of one of Fuji's "closest" friends…well, they do share data and have a lot to talk about! I also thought I'd give Fuji another hint-pairing, like TakaFuji or FujiMomo which I've used so far in the fic, and so I brought up another one of my fave characters :hearts:

But, again, I favor TezukaFuji in this fic.

Anyway, sorry for those who wanted MomoRyoma, but don't worry, the time will come:fades away with an evil laughter:

Disclaimer: Not mine -- am I seeing traces of a Christmas depression there! XD

Chapter 3: Inui x Kaidoh

The hallways were pretty empty where he walked, mostly because of the fact that it was lunch break. Tezuka still hoped to catch a glimpse of the tensai tennis player, on the other hand _not_ wanting to catch a glimpse on another person he had shared a too interesting phone call with the other day.

Lost in his own troubled thoughts, he almost didn't notice the slender body belonging to Fuji, about to walk right past him. Tezuka stopped dead in his tracks, reaching an arm out only to make the smaller boy pratically crash into it.

"Te-Tezuka." Fuji gave out something that sounded like a gasp.

"Fuji, I wanted to see you."

Fuji stayed silent, waiting for Tezuka to continue.

"Let me see those." Tezuka finally said, grabbing Fuji's wrists and bringing them closer.

"Tezuka, it's nothing." Fuji protested, feeling the taller boy fold his sleeves and reveal some of the bruises. "Listen, it was my own fault. I gave Taka-san the racket and due to him being depressed a lot lately he just lost control."

"Wanting to take comfort in you?" Tezuka's statement shocked both himself and Fuji, who snapped hidden blue eyes open. The captain cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. Was anyone else hurt?"

Tezuka pulled down the sleeves again, letting go of Fuji's wrists.

"No." A chuckle. "You're making it sound like he was on his way to-"

"Rape you." Tezuka's reply was something between a question and a comment.

"…mass murder us." Fuji said, eyes searching for clues on the boy in front of him. "Tezuka, are you feeling alright?"

"Please excuse me." the normal stoic answer was and Tezuka made his way out of there fast enough, before Fuji could continue on their embarrassing conversation.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Was the stoic captain of Seigaku able to avoid others? In that case Tezuka did try to avoid having to be near either Fuji or Taka. The brunette tensai gave a sigh, tired of chasing Tezuka by stalking after him where ever the boy went.

It was practice time and Inui was taking notes as usually, secretly watching Kaidoh at the same time, also as usually. Fuji tried to peek into the book from behind the other third year's shoulder.

"There's a 100percent chance you're obsessed with Kaidoh." Fuji said, smiling at how Inui jumped and closed the notebook immediately. "And I didn't have to read your notes to know that."

"F-Fuji." Inui replied, still shocked. /Impossible! Fuji, you knew. That's illogical…or by a 78 percent at least./

"You know, you're not so hard to figure out." Fuji continued and Inui backed away a few steps.

/Alright…68 percent then…/

"As a matter of fact, that is my worry number three on my list. I've gathered over 89 percent more data about Kaidoh, than I should have."

"Hmm, what are worries one and two then?" Fuji asked interested.

"Two: to get Kaidoh to admit his feelings inside of his denial…" Inui started doubtfully, but received only an encouraging smile. "One: to get Kaidoh."

The smile spread even wider. "And what are your solutions to these problems?"

Inui stayed silent for a while, before dramatically speaking again. "None."

"And why is that?" Fuji wanted to know why a guy like Inui hadn't tried something earlier on his kouhai. Most were just afraid of the other one's reaction or that they might lose a friend by confessing how they truly felt. But that wasn't Inui.

"Ever since that whole…" Inui coughed. "…_misunderstanding_ with that date, Kaidoh has been on his toes around me. 70 percent of the time we hang out, which of 71 percent is club time, is spent talking about tennis and 22 percent not talking at all."

Even a genius like Fuji could get confused by the percents here and there, so Fuji just came to the conclusion Inui couldn't bring it up to Kaidoh for several reasons. So once again it was up to Fuji to save a possibility to a good relationship.

"So in other words you could use my help." Fuji smiled and the other boy watched him carefully, not sure if he wanted to let Fuji in on this. But then again he did want Kaidoh and according to his data Fuji had already successfully paired up two couples plus his own…and Tezuka was a real challenge in that area. If Fuji had managed to beat through that cold front, then taking Tezuka down on court would probably be even easier for the tensai…

"All I need is your book, the information you have on Kaidoh." Fuji then continued, noticing how Inui was deeply troubled by his thoughts.

Just how good was Fuji really in tennis? Inui thought he should write that down, but with a quick "yes, of course" Inui had instead handed the notebook over to Fuji, not even considering what he was doing and Fuji had scampered off happily.

"….Oi! Fuji? My notebook!" Inui woke up as Kaidoh disappeared from his sight and gave his mind a chance to process everything in his environment. /That is even more illogical/

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Fuji sipped on some juice and turned another page. Very interesting data indeed, especially on the personal profiles. It seemed like Inui had gathered just as much data on Fuji as Fuji had expected him to.

The boy turned the next page, bumping into some new information on Tezuka, Inui must've written it just recently and it looked like he had scribbled it down in a hurry as well.

_Tezuka seems to frown twice as much as before. Increased by 52 percent. Ever since Fuji, who is my best guess, paired our golden pair finally up. Tezuka has stopped taking showers together with any of us and avoids being in the locker room other than alone. Also he has been spending a lot less time with Fuji these past few days, even though the two have always been close. Discreased by 67 percent. The number is shockingly high for a dating couple, propability for crisis inside the relationship: 91 percent_

_Oishi again has been spending 32 percent of his time more than usually with Kikumaru, which is at the highest it can get during day hours._

_Also Kawamura seems to have gotten rid off his previous depression and there is a high chance Fuji is behind that as well. Propability: 97 percent_

Fuji turned a couple of pages back to get to Tezuka's profile. Finding it, he studied it harder than before, not letting one word slip from his sight and reading between the lines.

Inui wrote Tezuka and him as more than friends even before the incident in the showers. He wrote that the slightest of feelings their captain had ever showed towards another person had always been towards Fuji and that maybe it was because Fuji was the only person, with his methods and personality, able to bring that forth in Tezuka.

Fuji took another mouthful of juice. But he could study Tezuka's profile to his heart's content after he looked through this little problem with Kaidoh. Fuji flipped through the pages again. Inui had indeed gathered more data on the junior than on any other regular. Both personal and very personal data. Ah, some of this could be very useful.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Inui walked back and forth on the same place, producing a circle in the sand under him. He had tried every resonable and unresonable place possible to look for Fuji. The school, the tennis courts, there had been no answer at Fuji's house and Tezuka had not been very pleased when he had come over to ask if the captain was hiding Fuji there.

He needed to get his book back. It was personal, besides even though Fuji was aware of most of the data in there it was still too dangerous to let the tensai get his hands on the rest that he didn't know about yet.

Plus his Kaidoh data. Inui blushed deeply, thinking how Fuji was probably right now reading through all the notes for the hundredth time in his little hideout. Inui still suspected Fuji hid in Tezuka's room. He just hoped Fuji wasn't reading it out loud for his boyfriend, otherwise he would have another worry on his list called 'Deal with Tezuka's punishment'.

"If you go to Kaidoh now, there's a 99 percent chance there will be no further misunderstandings."

"Fuji! Where is my book?" Inui spun around to meet the smaller boy.

"Very interesting reading. Have you got others with you?" Fuji smiled as if he had just read a novel and Inui blushed again, opening a new notebook and writing something down.

Fuji stood up on his toes, trying to peek into the open pages. "Writing a list of things to do?"

"New data. I just heard before leaving from school that someone has waterproof evidence that you and Tezuka are dating." Inui muttered. "He had caught you with his lover."

Fuji gave a small chuckle. "Really?" He was right. It was Monday and the news were all over the school. Good old reliable Eiji.

Inui stopped writing, closing the book in front of Fuji's curious face. "So what did you mean by what you said? About Kaidoh."

Fuji sank back on his feet again. "You know where Kaidoh lives, right? You haven't only memorized his underwear size, have you?"

Inui fixed his glasses on his nose, trying to look nonchalant. "Yes."

"He's on his bed…or possibly under it…in his room anyhow. I doubt by a chance of 90 percent that he has left his room." Fuji said and Inui's eyes widened under his glasses.

"W-what have you done? How do you know that?"

Fuji beamed another smile. "He's probably ready to evolve with your help…or should I say involve?" Inui's eyes widened and he dashed towards the direction Fuji had come from, totally forgetting about his precious notebook that was still in Fuji's gentle care.

Reaching Kaidoh's home Inui considered ringing the doorbell, but if Kaidoh was home alone and tied down on the bed or something like that, there was really no point. Trying the door instead Inui realized it wasn't locked and he quickly entered the house.

He found Kaidoh's room easily, the location to said room being one of his most precious data in all of his books together. Opening the door his eyes fell on a big form on the bed, shaking under the blanket. Inui carefully walked over to the bed and sat down, slowly starting to remove the object from the boy.

Kaidoh sprang up, feeling that someone else was in the room with him, only to bump straight into Inui and knock them both down on the floor, with Kaidoh on top hissing and blushing his head off.

"K-Kaidoh!" Inui fought the pain of his aching back, but forgot it almost immediately when he felt Kaidoh's hands on his chest and thigh. "It's only me."

That didn't seem to reassure the junior at all, who jerked back and made a bee-line for under the bed. Inui stood up and sighed. As he peeked under the bed he could see Kaidoh in one corner.

"Kaidoh?" Inui asked confused.

"Go away! I saw your plans!"

"What plans?"

"I saw what you had planned for me! I saw your new training schedule for me and the new formula for the next drink called Inui's ultimate love juice!"

Inui bent down and took a steady hold on the younger boy, pulling him from under the bed. "I don't have an ultimate love juice…well, atleast not yet-"

Inui grabbed Kaidoh around the waist, just in time to stop him from fleeing the room in panic. "Would you calm down and tell me what happened?" Saying that, Inui saw an open notebook behind Kaidoh on the bed.

"My data." Inui mumbled and lifted the book up in his hands.

Kaidoh's new training schedule:

Even Inui had to admit he felt a blush creeping up on his face reading the notes he had no memory of writing down…perhaps imagining once or twice, but that was beside the point! The hand-writing looked almost like his, but Inui with his knowledge could easily tell it was Fuji's coping his. Too bad he was the only one who could.

Inui turned the page.

The ingredience for the new Inui's ultimate love juice:

Inui's face flushed and Kaidoh sent him a glare. "Eh…Kaidoh, it's…not what you think..."

"Not what I think, senpai? I'm the new secret ingredience? All that you need for my new training is a bed and a couple of handcuffs!"

"Well…-"

"And after my training you should most likely have the resources to make a whole pitcher of juice!" Kaidoh's face was beat red.

"You didn't by any chance read the rest of the data, did you?" A glare. "Oh Kami-sama."

"And then a guy who said his name was Yanagi Renji called! Wasn't that your old friend? He thought I was you and asked if you had gotten your first piece of juice ready yet, and if I had followed my training schedule like the two of you had planned!" Kaidoh babbled angrily. "And there was another guy moaning in the background and I know I heard chains!"

Two guys working the scheme then? Inui doubted strongly it was the real Renji who had called. It had to be someone who's voice Kaidoh didn't recognize, so both Fuji and Tezuka were erased from the list of suspects along with the rest of the team. Fuji of course being one of the troublemakers, but not the one making the call…but possibly the one moaning in the background…

"The guy told me you were gonna come over here shortly if you hadn't already, when he understood he was talking to me and not you. And that there was no point in running since then you would probably confront my family and ask for their permission to date me!"

"Kaidoh."

"I demand an explanation, Inui-senpai!"

"The things you heard…" Inui replaced his glasses on his nose, taking a minute to pause and collect his thoughts. Inui let out a smirk. "Were true."

Kaidoh's mouth fell open and Inui advanced closer.

"It's true that this new schedule could do your body a lot of good." Inui continued, removing his glasses from his nose, revealing his eyes for the first time to the second year. They were close enough so he didn't need them to see Kaidoh's shocked face anyway.

Kaidoh could only stare and back away in fear until he hit the bed behind him. Inui dropped his notebook to the floor, his careless action making Kaidoh seriously worried.

"Inui-senpai?" the junior yelled, being put down on his back on the limited area that was his bed. "You were not really gonna go through with it, were you? He wasn't telling the truth, was he?"

Kaidoh had definitely waited for a really good explanation to all of this. He had waited for Inui to say that it was a prank or some way to collect new data from him.

Instead he got a kiss that left him speechless and panting nervously under his senpai.

Inui smirked at the sight. No, he wasn't really gonna molest him today. It was quite late after all and Kaidoh's parents would be home any minute now, but he could always let the other boy believe it for a little while longer.

Inui leaned down again onto a freaked out Kaidoh Kaoru, who did his best to continue living in the denial and push Inui away. Luckily his attempts failed.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Fuji packed down some chains into an old chest in his attic. "There we go." he smiled and closed the chest, getting up from his knees to meet Saeki's usual grin. "Thank you for helping me out today."

"Nah, it was nothing! Anytime, Syusuke." Saeki waved it off. "It was only fun to play with prank calls, chains, moans and you…Is that your cell phone?"

Fuji listened as well. "I believe it is." he then said and the two returned to the hall where they had left their tennis bags and Fuji digged after his phone. "Hello?"

"Fuji." the boy on the other line said.

"Inui?" Fuji was actually wondering if it could be Tezuka, wanting to talk about what had been going on the past few days. Guess that last meeting had scared the captain off from that thought for good.

"I've just seen Kaidoh and…" Inui searched for the right words.

"Did everything work out alright?" Fuji took the opportunity to ask in between.

"Fuji, that was the most exceptional idea I've ever witnessed you perform." Inui commented, but his voice gave away how well it must've gone.

"Ah, but it worked." Fuji guessed.

Inui fell silent for a while, before confessing. "He was resistent of course. And the concequences of him reading my book…"

"Well, there's some new data for you." Fuji said in his optimistic voice, in the corner of his eye he saw Saeki close in on him from behind and wrap an arm around his lower belly in a hug, the other hand settling on his chest.

"Un. I just wrote it down. By the way, who did you have with you helping you to scare Kaidoh?" Inui asked and Fuji couldn't help smiling even wider at the boy hugging him and on purpose blowing air into his ear and neck.

"Helping me?" Fuji asked innocently.

"If you don't want to say it's fine. I just wanted to know who else to be grateful to." the glasses man on the other end said, probably still hoping for a name. Saeki nuzzled his face to Fuji's in an attempt to tease some more.

"So you really hooked up?" Fuji elbowed the other boy, who planted a single kiss on his cheek before letting go, one arm still remaining around Fuji's waist.

"Well, in the end I asked him out on another date..." Inui replied. "And I had to resort to blackmail, but we're due tomorrow evening."

"There you see. I bet there will be no further misunderstandings between you two from here on in." Fuji smiled as he spoke. "Ja, I better start going now. Say hello to Kaidoh from me."

"I will. Goodbye."

"Bye." Fuji hanged up and placed his phone back inside his bag. "I'm sorry for that, but it all went well."

Saeki shot him a grin. "Nice to hear. You've been quite busy lately doing this."

"Yes, so I really appreciated all of your help." Fuji said and laid an arm around the boy's neck.

"Mmm, how much?" Saeki pulled the smaller boy closer and returned the smile in silence for a while. "Why couldn't we have ever fallen in love?" he then teased. "Torturing someone with you is such a ride."

"But Saeki I do love you." Fuji smiled, hand dropping to Saeki's chest and he planted a soft kiss on the other boy's chin, being the highest place he reached to without having to stand on his toes. Saeki's grin widened and they made it to the front door.

"Can I thank you by pairing you with someone else?" Fuji suggested innocently and Saeki laughed, letting go off the tensai and pushing the bag over his shoulder.

"Syusuke, there'll never be a someone else for me…" he murmured, kissing Fuji on the forehead. "But seriously, I'm all good. I'll let you know though."

"Alright then." Fuji opened the door.

"Yep, I'll call you." Saeki winked and exited the house.


	4. Chapter 4: MomoRyoma

A/N : ::tam tam:: I finally did it! I updated! ::does cartwheel:: Sorry for the wait, but now I finally got together the MomoRyoma one. And I'm also sorry that the previous InuiKaidoh was so short, I tried out to continue on the scene where I left it off, but it didn't make any sense ::sweatdrop::

About the SaekiFuji relationship: well, you may take it anyway you want it. It's your mind, after all ;D but I kinda wanted to picture them as flirty friends, not ex-lovers or soon-to-be-lovers. There's this special thrill I get from Saeki and Fuji together all flirty and if they'd really go all the way in this fic I believe it could kill the thrill and the flirty bond they share now.

They sort of flirt as if they'd want each other (and they might! Nobody knows…) but knowing that nothing deeper should and could ever happen! That's how I've pictured it for now, but you can have your own. As long as you're satisfied ;D

Okay, I don't make any sense now either, so I'm just gonna **_disclaim_** that I don't own PoT or anything else besides these stories I've wrote about them…and some stuff I've collected, not that they were mine from the beginning either ::christmas depression::

Chapter 4: Momo x Ryoma

Fuji entered the locker room, finding it almost deserted.

"Good morning, Fuji-senpai."

"Good morning." Fuji replied cheerfully to the black-haired junior and made his way over to his locker, starting to change his clothes. "Thank you for last time."

"Nah, it was nothing!" Momo gave a big grin and placed one hand behind his head. "I just feel bad for Kawamura-senpai. The depression and all."

"Mmm, me too. But I think that problem is solved." Fuji replied, taking off both of his shirts.

"Why do you say that?" Momo asked, looking slightly confused.

"Well then, what about you?" Fuji changed the topic.

"Me?" Momo said pointing at himself.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Fuji countinued, smile sharper than before. Momo felt as if he was being emptied of all of his most intimate dreams, and there was a lot of them! "There must be some way I can repay you. Somehow to show you my graditude."

Momo backed up a bit and although Fuji wasn't moving it still felt like the tensai was coming closer to him than anyone had ever been. Absently Momo's eyes fell on the pale skin on those wrists.

"There's no need, I was glad to be…of assistance." Dammit what was he doing alone in the locker room with Fuji? Why wasn't anyone walking in on them? He liked Ryoma! But on the other hand he was quite taken that Fuji was showing an interest in him.

"A-ah, Fuji-senpai, I do get it that you are grateful!" Momo said, hands waving in front of him and doing other nervous gestures. But Ryoma didn't seem to even notice him, maybe one time with Fuji could make him forget about that little brat! Or make Ryoma jealous…mwhahahahaa.

But could he do it? Momo's eyes wandered from Fuji's wrists over to the senior's chest. How had he never before noticed how pretty Fuji was. So muscular, but still so slender. /All those curves and me with no breaks./

Yeah, hell why not? A little experience could never hurt and he was single…but was Fuji?

Fuji gave a small frown, noticing Momo's stare. What was the boy doing? "Maybe there is someone I could get you for Christmas?" Fuji suggested innocently.

"Uh-huh. Absolutely." came the absent answer.

Fuji's smile became brighter as he understood Momo was captured staring at his chest. /How flattering…/ he thought. "And who would that be?"

"Huh?" Momo snapped back to reality.

"You just asked me to give you our freshman for you to counter him." Fuji smiled.

Momo blushed furiously. What had he blurted out to Fuji?! "No, I didn't mean it quite like that…"

"Oh?" Fuji didn't let him get away that easily.

Momo gave a defeated sigh. "I guess I like him…But I'd never molest him! I mean, not that I've ever thought of molest-" Momo blushed furiously. "A-anyway…"

Fuji shot a comforting smile, telling him to continue. "Is he straight?"

"I don't know…I don't think Ryoma even knows it himself, or cares! He doesn't seem to like girls. But Ryoma, I mean Echizen! _Echizen_ would never even notice that I'm interested…" the junior's voice faded. It was amazing how Momo was able to go from hyper mode directly to depressed in an instant.

"Maybe he needs an eye-opening." Fuji cleared his throat, taking control over the conversation again.

Momo lifted his head and looked up at him. "There's something you should know! Tezuka-buchou wants you. He sort of knows what happened…"

Fuji cut in. "Yes, I know. I saw him."

"So…you spoke to him." Momo said, embarrassed that he had let everyone know what had happened in here.

"Yes, don't worry about it. It's all taken care of now." Fuji said, trying to sound uplifting. It was Christmas soon after all. He wanted to cheer his depressed teammates up and have a laugh at them at the same time, but both parts would be happy.

"I'm sorry. They cornered me with questions!" Momo explained and Fuji widened his smile even further than he thought it was possible.

"I said don't worry about it." Sternly the tensai kept his good mood up. Momo and the others' never ending apologizes were starting to get old. "Now, where is _Ryoma_?"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Echizen! There you are." Fuji said, seeing a short form in a Seigaku uniform walk down the street. Ryoma stopped hearing it was Fuji's voice calling his name and not the usually disturbing Momoshiro's.

"I need to ask you to do something." Fuji continued, catching up with him. He hadn't really had the chance to talk to him during practice and they didn't have the same classes either. "Where are you heading?"

"The street tennis place." Ryoma answered shortly.

"I see, Echizen, I'll make you a deal." Fuji said, knowing he wouldn't get anything from the boy with just an innocent smile. "I'll play that match with you to the end, if you go to Momo immediately after that and confess how you feel about him."

Ryoma looked annoyed for a moment there. But that match had been interesting… "Fine, whatever. Can we play now?"

"Sure." Fuji smiled and they walked in silence next to each other. Reaching the tennis courts they could see that lots of different guys from lots of different schools had gathered there. There were regulars from St Rudolph, Hyotei and Fuji thought he saw some guys from Fudomine as well.

Fuji looked at Ryoma standing next to him, who was gazing the two doubles pairs from St Rudolph acting extremely close with one another. Fuji silently wondered if he could find Yuuta here as well, and just what kind of damage did that kind of behavor do to his little brother's innocent mind?!

"Fuji-senpai, are they all gay?" Ryoma said, voice not changing a bit from the normal tone he always had.

"Hai, we all are." Fuji answered happily, smile growing even wider and they continued to walk in silence down to the courts and waited for their turn to play. Soon enough they got a court to themselves and started their half match from the scores it was left off from.

"Why didn't anyone tell me Fuji-san was here?" Mizuki asked letting his eyes roam over Fuji's figure on the court. His rival was winning of course. Just one more game to go.

"But you arrived here yourself with Fuji's little brother- oh, you were talking about Fuji himself!" Yanigasawa laughed and behind him Yuuta gritted his teeth.

"That's just like you, Fuji." Mizuki commented when Fuji and Ryoma shook hands over Fuji's victory.

"I wanna play you again." Ryoma said, golden eyes flaring with determination.

"Of course you do, since you wanna beat me, right?" Fuji replied chuckling and spotted Yuuta from the crowd. "Yuuta, I saw you playing when I came."

"Yeah, I was playing with Miz-" Yuuta started, but was cut off when Mizuki trooped out in front of him.

"Fuji, fate is on our side! You won't be able to run from me this time-" Mizuki declared noticing how Fuji had disappeared again. "This can't be happening!!"

Behind the nearby corner Yuuta led Fuji away from his so flirtatious and purple teammate.

"I'm sorry about him." Yuuta said as he had taken Fuji aside. Fuji was smiling brighter than ever today, being able to spend time alone with his brother who actually wanted to do it too. "He's not always like that."

"Do you hang out with him a lot?" Fuji asked.

"I- um, yes." Blush. "He's sort of…I've heard of what you've been up to lately."

"Been up to?"

"Yeah, matchmaking and all." Yuuta continued and Fuji wasn't sure if his little brother was trying to change the subject or if he was chasing a point here. "I kinda have a favor to ask from you…"

Fuji shone up. "Of course! Is there a special boy or a girl? You should know I'd do this for you at anytime."

"I-I know, it's just, there already is a special…" Yuuta blushed again. "…boy, but I was wondering if you could arrange it so that he could come over for Christmas Eve to our place? And, um, somehow get rid off our parents?"

"Well, Yumiko-neesan already has plans to spend her Christmas with her special someone, maybe I could get Mom and Dad to do that trip they've talked about for some time now."

"Could you, aniki?" Fuji seldom saw Yuuta smile like this. It made the tensai very happy. "And you don't have to get out of the house yourself, I'd like you to be there with us!"

"I don't wanna crowd you guys." Fuji said politely.

"No, no, really. I know Mizuki would love to have the chance to get to know you better and would absolutely not mind you being there with us!" Yuuta said and Fuji's smile faded.

/Mizuki? As in that…/ Fuji looked at the boy running around the courts, searching for them. /Black hair, self-assure grin and St Rudolph uniform. Oh Gods, no! Why him? Out of all the possible guys, why him?/

"Well, I guess it's alright then." Fuji said, forcing his smile back on.

"Really? You'll do it? Oh, thank you, aniki!" Seeing Yuuta happy was the best Christmas present Fuji could ask for and he would do anything for his little brother. It definitely seemed as if a huge burden had been lifted off his brother's chest and Fuji had no intention on putting it back on.

"I think I better go and start preparing." Fuji excused himself to go and check that Ryoma indeed had left and hopefully to confess. Fuji made his way towards the courts only to run into that purple idiot again.

"There you are!" Mizuki's now too familiar voice rang in Fuji's ears and the tensai started to move his feet a little faster.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Ryoma knew Momo would most likely want a snack before going home. Or maybe two…or three. Arriving at his senpai's favorite hamburger place he could see Momo sitting at his favourite place eating his favourite burger.

Momo spotted Ryoma and waved at him. "Oi, Echizen! You're late!"

Ryoma sat down on the chair in front of his senpai. "What are you talking about?"

"For our date." Momo smiled widely and Ryoma jerked back in his seat. Was his Momo-senpai also one? But then he recognized the joking face upon the taller boy and regained his position in the chair.

Ryoma watched Momo eat some more and silence fell between them. The kind where Momo wasn't for some reason able to speak, so it could be called a comfortable silence.

"Momo-senpai." Ryoma started and Momo eyed him from above his giant burger. Ryoma tried to come up with something to say, a way to express his feelings, but found the task to be more than difficult for him.

Momo broke out in a small laughter and handed him some french fries. "Course you can have some!" Ryoma felt a sweatdrop roll down his face, but accepted the food.

"Thanks." he mumbled, deciding to give it a new try. That damn Fuji! Why did he always love to trouble his teammates so much? "Momo-senpai."

Ryoma watched Momo's face quirk into a big smile, letting go of his drink. "What already?"

His pride ached. He searched for suitable words, that wouldn't sound too weird coming from him. "I…like you."

He waited for a reaction, putting another french fry in his mouth in the meantime. Momo's face changed from disbelief to shock and then to disbelief again before finally deciding on extremely happy.

"Ryoma! I wasn't sure you felt the same way!" the loud junior said, louder than ever, earning several gazes to momentarily turn their way.

Ryoma sank where he sat. This was so embarrassing. Momo-senpai was so embarrassing.

A hand landed upon his on the table and Ryoma looked at the other boy suspiciously, as Momo moved his chair closer to Ryoma's.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma mumbled, hoping his friend wouldn't cause another scene.

Momo smirked. "Just this." Ryoma's eyes practically bulged out of his head when Momo leaned in to gently place lips on his. Ryoma just sat there tense in the embrace Momo had created around him, totally in shock he kept his eyes on the older boy not breaking the stare before Momo had pulled apart.

"What?" Momo half laughed, half was on his alert. "I like you too. Did you really think there was something between Fuji and me?"

Ryoma finally managed to speak again. "You…don't like Fuji-senpai?"

Momo laughed, hand resting on the back of Ryoma's chair. "Of course I do. I just don't _like_ him, you know? Not in the way we like each other."

Ryoma looked emptily at his senpai.

"Right?" Momo was starting to get worried.

"…Right. That was a friendly kiss. So you're saying we are best friends?" Ryoma tried to understand the other boy and his actions. Momo's mouth fell open.

"I…uh, Ryoma. Not really. Go deeper than that."

Ryoma thought for a while. "We're like brothers..?"

Momo blushed. "No. Deeper. Closer."

Ryoma gazed him confused. "What are you talking about?" he then finally sighed, giving up.

"Let me show you how I like you." Momo suggested, ignoring the resistant look Ryoma wore when he leaned in closer again and sealed his lips on Ryoma's. Ryoma flinched back, almost breaking the kiss, but Momo placed a hand on his back to hold him still.

Gradually Ryoma relaxed a little, but still never letting go off the question of how long Momo was planning on kissing him. Next he could feel traces of a tongue brush against his lips and then gently push in between them.

Ryoma as in panic grabbed a hold on Momo's arm with his free hand, not entirely sure if he was trying to push his senpai away or search for support. Momo took it easy, finding his tongue and carefully starting to smooth against it until the older boy had Ryoma doubtfully moving his tongue every once in a while back against Momo's.

Satisfied with a successful demonstration, Momo pulled apart and noticed how also Ryoma had closed his eyes at some point during the kiss. A red shade covered the smaller boy's cheeks when he realized he was left alone again, and he started to understand what Fuji had truly meant by them all being gay and about the confession he was supposed to tell Momo.

Momo smirked about to give out a teasing comment, when suddenly noticing girls from all over the place staring happily their way and he gave an even deeper blush than Ryoma had, pulling the freshman along out of the place to avoid being glomped. Or to avoid Ryoma being glomped!

"Your food." Ryoma only stated when Momo stopped somewhere on the street where it looked a little more quiet.

"Yeah well…" he smirked. "So do you get me now?"

Ryoma gave a quiet snort. "I've never seen you leave your food behind."

"Maybe, but then again you've never seen me kiss you before either." Momo replied and Ryoma couldn't look him in the eyes.

"So you really are…" Ryoma muttered under his cap.

"Yep. Aren't you?" There was no answer. "You are, aren't you?" More silence. "Oh shit. Ryoma?"

Ryoma gave a shrug. "I don't really know. I've never really thought about it."

"You're scaring me." Momo said, trying to make it sound less serious than it actually was to him. If Ryoma found he was not, then Momo couldn't just force himself upon him…again. No matter how badly he'd want to.

Ryoma sighed. This was probably a part of his confession-task. He certainly didn't want an angry Fuji after him. "I like spending time with you. The sides of you that otherwise would annoy me, somehow have a way of not bothering me that much."

Momo lifted the cap from the freshman's eyes. "And?"

Ryoma's face flashed of annoyance. "And I don't mind your bad manners…that much."

Momo was amazed over how this usually so arrogant brat was now revealing of his feelings to him, no matter how rudely expressed, and he decided to push his luck. "And the kisses?"

Parts of Ryoma wanted to throw something sharp at the taller boy's head, but guessed it wouldn't call for confessing in Fuji's eyes. But maybe it would be sadistic enough to please anyway.

Ryoma switched his weight awkwardly where he stood. "I didn't mind them that much either."

Momo could've died happy right now, if that wouldn't have meant missing out on his time with Ryoma. "Ryoma, this is the first time you've ever talked about your feelings to me." he smiled, floating around in heaven.

"Don't get too excited. Fuji-senpai told me to." Ryoma muttered back, bringing the taller boy back to earth.

"Fuji-senpai did..?" Momo said and Ryoma gave a quite carefree shrug on his shoulders. So that's how it was! That definitely explained it…but maybe Momo could take advantage of it. "Would you mind it if I followed you home?"

He received a glare and then a pressed "No."

"How about would you mind if I kissed you again?" Momo asked next and Ryoma took a step backwards.

"B-betsuni." That was the first time Momo had heard the smaller boy stutter, atleast of what he could remember. And he did remember a lot about this boy in front of him. Ryoma shot him a couple of glares, before the small genius found himself under an attack of hands pulling him closer and lips covering his own again.

Ryoma was so gonna get back at Fuji for this by beating him in a game of tennis, just without any further promises of confessions…


	5. Chapter 5: OotoriShishido

A/N : I promise, promise, PROMISE I will have a TezukaFuji scene at the end of the story, and I'll make it a real fluffy one as well but with every new chapter comes a new pairing! And yes, since we ran out of Seigaku bishies… ;D

There _will_ be MizukiYuuta as well, but I've got it set for later.

Oh and I **disclaim** now onto the story already… 

Chapter 5: Ootori x Shishido

"…and that's why I think we could exchange some information over a cup of- Hey! Where did he go this time?"

"Mizuki, just give up." Yuuta sighed behind his boyfriend and laid a hand on the shaking guy's shoulder. The older boy seemed to be in the middle of having another nervous breakdown.

Fuji sighed inside, but the smile remained on his face. It wouldn't be a good idea to try to pair Yuuta up with some other guy either. He would just have to swallow this.

"Fuji-san!" an unfamiliar voice came and Fuji stopped in his tracks. Looking over his shoulder he could see a tall boy with a friendly face in a Hyotei uniform.

"Hyotei's Ootori?" Fuji guessed and the other boy nodded. Fuji remembered the boy from Hyotei, being the only one who was actually somewhat humble from the whole bunch.

"Nice to meet you!" Ootori smiled and Fuji nodded this time, waiting for Ootori to speak. "I know I shouldn't be asking you this, and I definitely don't want to bother you! You must be so busy especially around Christmas time."

"You want me to fix you up with someone." Fuji cut in and Ootori's cheeks heated up. "I see I was right. Let me guess. It's your doubles partner, isn't it?"

"I-I know I have no right to ask! We don't even go to the same school." Ootori said, the blush on his cheeks not looking like it was going to fade away anytime soon. So Fuji was famous through out all of the schools now. Soon he would be known as the matchmaker instead of the tensai. Fuji pressed a chuckle back at that strange thought, that he still found amusing.

"Maa, it's alright. Of course I'll help you" he replied and Ootori's gaze hit the ground for a while.

"Fuji-san, do you think this is wrong?" the boy then mumbled and Fuji opened his eyes, confused at first before fully understanding the boy's question.

"No, I don't think it is." Fuji's voice was warm and he gazed the cross around Ootori's neck.

"But please do as I say." Fuji continued and Ootori's eyes shone just like a puppy's, agreeing to do anything. More games for Fuji to play. More challenges.

Now what could he come up with here? Oh, the possibilities…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Ootori returned to his fellow teammates with an embarrassed look upon his face. Maybe he should have thought twice before saying yes to Fuji. The rumors about him being a tensai in playing both tennis and people seemed to be true.

"Oi, Choutarou, what's the matter?" Shishido asked, where he stood with the other Hyotei doubles pair.

"Did you go and talk to Seigaku's Fuji?" Gakuto was immediately up with his usual teasing. "I've heard some things about his newest tricks."

Ootori gave a furious blush. "N-no, it was nothing like that!" He was so bad at lying and he saw how Shishido quirked an eyebrow hearing all this.

Ootori knew he would die of embarrassment if Shishido found out. He had to think of something fast to change the subject. What would his doubles partner say if he knew Ootori had requested such a favor?

"I was just heading out…to play. Shi-Shishido-san, do you wanna join?" Ootori hurried to say and looked hopefully at his senpai.

Shishido just observed him for a while. "No, thanks. I think I'll be on my way now. I've got some things to take care of today."

Ootori pressed out a small "ok" seeing Shishido swing his bag over his shoulder and walk off. The taller boy just wished Shishido didn't know and that he didn't suspect anything. Maybe it wasn't too late to take the request back.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

/Create a situation where you need him to pretend to be your boyfriend. Create a situation where you need him to pretend to be your boyfriend. Create a situation…/ Fuji's words rang over and over again in Ootori's head. The boy hadn't been able to sleep at all the previous night, trying to think what he should do.

"Oi! Ootori, watch out!" Gakuto called out, snapping him back to earth or more precisely the court where he was playing against Oshitari and Gakuto, together with Shishido.

Shishido managed to get in between the ball and Ootori with his racket, and returned the ball that ended up hitting the net instead.

"Geez, you almost got hit!" Gakuto said from the opposite side of the court and he and Oshitari came up to the net.

"I think it would be best if we stopped here, before anyone gets seriously hurt." Oshitari said and picked the ball up from the ground.

Ootori turned to Shishido. "I'm sorry, Shishido-san."

"Concentration, concentration." Shishido mumbled and Ootori gave a nod. He definitely would next time.

"Hai, thank you for saving me." Ootori blushed and his use of words weren't missed by Gakuto who jumped over the net and laid an arm around Ootori's neck.

"Yes, it was indeed very heroic of Shishido." Shishido shot Gakuto a look, since one; he didn't like where that comment was leading and two; he didn't like Gakuto glomping Ootori like that, which Gakuto was well aware of himself as well.

"I bet it was something Fuji said! Did he tell you how to sweep your shorter than thou prince off his feet?" Gakuto winked at Ootori who blushed even more.

"No, that's not-"

"Why else couldn't you concentrate? What advice did he give you to get Shishido to be head over heels?…Or should I say heels over head?" Gakuto continued to tease and Shishido walked over to them finally and brushed the redhead off his doubles partner.

"We're not like you." Shishido stated snarkily, and although Ootori wasn't quite aware of exactly what his two senpai's were talking about, both Shishido and Gakuto had a perfect understanding. Ootori's mind was just too innocent to pick up on the real meaning behind Gakuto's words 'heels over head'.

Gakuto jumped to hang on Shishido's neck instead of Ootori's, only to annoy the otherwise grumpy boy even further.

"So, you've dropped hints and it's frustrating you that your partner is still only your partner in tennis?" Gakuto whispered into his ear, knowing Ootori was close enough to hear over half of it. "Maybe Yuushi could give you some advice on how to-"

"Why have you stopped practicing?" Atobe's voice came and the diva, sorry, _captain_ appeared with Kabaji.

"Well that's because Ootori-" Gakuto started, but Shishido's reflexes on the court worked as good off the court and he cut in.

"We're already done praciticing. We won 6-4." Shishido said and Gakuto sent him first a glare saying no way in hell would we lose to you and with that score! Gakuto gave Shishido a tug on his arm, only to be elbowed off the grumpy third year.

"I won't stand you getting sloppy! Go and do some self-training until practice time is over!" Atobe ordered and turned on his heels.

"Ne, doesn't it seem that captain is somehow irritated with us today?" Ootori asked carefully as soon as Atobe had made his exit.

"That's because he's jealous over the rumors about Seigaku's captain and your matchmaker." Gakuto snickered. "So he's been a little on the edge lately."

"Souka…" Ootori mumbled.

"Call it his personal PMS." Gakuto said and winked at Ootori once. "Here, watch this." The acrobatic player raised his voice so that also Atobe was bound to hear it. "How's it going with Atobe and Tezuka by the way? Are they _getting_ anywhere?"

Atobe froze in his steps and turned around to give a certain acrobatic player a piece of his quite irritated mind. "I'll have you know Tezuka is already involved with the tensai from his team!" Atobe shot back, knowing where Gakuto was going with his not-so-innocent remark.

"Involved?" Gakuto asked even more innocently than before.

"Yes, involved. As in having the same nightly activities you and Oshitari have…and occassionally during the daily hours too." Atobe snarled.

"Just occasionally?" Oshitari asked, a smirk quirking up on his lips.

Gakuto grinned victoriously. The captain had fallen into his trap. Yay him! "I didn't know you had those kinds of…_nightly_ feelings for Tezuka. I just wanted to know if you had set up another match with him in the near future was all. If you had gotten that far to arrange a day for it yet?"

Atobe sent him one of his infamous death glares and replied in an ice cold tone, almost as professionally as Tezuka always did (due to all the training), "Not yet."

Gakuto gave a shrug and took Oshitari's arm. The two doubles pairs quickly exited the court, before Atobe could get on an even better mood and decide to punish them.

They started on their normal training, with Gakuto continuing to tease either or both Shishido and Ootori as he always enjoyed doing. But Ootori wasn't really listening today. All he could hear were those Fuji's words, starting to form inside his mind again. Then of course Fuji wouldn't think it was wrong for two men if he was involved with his captain…

While he was training Ootori tried his best to come up with something good to make Fuji's plan work, but found the task to be even harder than he had found it to be before.

Practice soon ended and Ootori noticed he hadn't gotten anywhere in his so-called scheme.

He and Shishido left the locker room together. After walking for a while Ootori suddenly stopped in his tracks staring past Shishido, who naturally also took a halt when his doubles partner did.

"What is it?" Shishido asked and Ootori swallowed, placing his gaze nervously on the shorter boy. "Shishido-san, can I ask you for a favor?" he piped out finally and Shishido gave a nod, the older boy's gaze observing him closely.

"I…It's Hiyoshi…" Ootori made up. "There have been some rumors about how everyone should get together on Christmas Eve, since there are so many new couples who wants to celebrate and Echizen from Seigaku was gonna tell how he's spent Christmas in America and we'd just do it all according to his traditions except for the fact that we'd celebrate it the previous night instead…you know, thanks to his boyfriend that is. Cuz Echizen would never…-"

"I've heard of it too. What of it?" Shishido cut in and paused then. "What about Hiyoshi?"

Ootori tried to collect himself. He didn't want to bore Shishido with news he had already heard, but he couldn't help that he started to babble when he got nervous.

"I think he's sort of gonna ask me to go with him…as his date." Ootori felt like scum, lying like this, but he was out of the ideas he had never actually had to begin with. Furthermore he was running out of time as well. "So, do you think that…since we are friends, right? That you could maybe…pretend to be my boyfriend for the evening? I trust you in this, so it would be a relief to me if it was you."

Shishido had to admit he was a little taken aback by the sudden request. "Um, sure."

"Really?" Ootori looked hopeful and Shishido gave him a nod. "Thanks, I will definitely pay you back in any way you want!"

"It's no problem. I know your religion is against those kinds of relationships, and you don't wanna be rude and reject him in person for it." Shishido shrugged and Ootori's face fell. His religion? Did Shishido really believe that to be a major object standing in between a relationship like that? A relationship between them?

"I mean, it's probably not the guy, but your faith that doesn't fit well with the situation. But he doesn't need to know that. All he will know is that you are taken and therefore he can't have you." Shishido then continued when Ootori stood there a bit speechless.

"O-oh, that's right! I, um, since we are supposed to be together as a couple already at the party and since he might ask me out before that…could we start pretending right away?" Ootori spoke again. "I'm sorry, I know I'm asking for a lot!"

"Okay, whatever." Shishido said, shooting a look past Ootori's shoulder. "Then you might wanna start now."

Ootori looked puzzled at him for a moment.

"Hiyoshi is heading our way. This could be the perfect opportunity to set your plan in action." Shishido pointed out and Ootori awkwardly closed the space between them, and hopefully making it look like they were more than friends.

"T-then, what do I do?" Ootori blushed and Shishido guided a hand behind his neck, making him lean in lower.

"It's alright with me if you kissed me." Shishido said it so easily and the blush spread all over the taller boy, his whole body tensing. "That is if you are allowed to, just this once. That'd atleast prove your situation to him and to everyone else. That you are mine."

Ootori felt some cold sweat run down his forehead over to his cheek. "I-I guess."

"Then do it. You're the top one, right?" Ootori wasn't quite sure what Shishido had meant by that statement, but apparently he was so to speak on top of the situation. Ootori also found it weird hearing Shishido's voice like that. It was so, he blushed again, _seductive_.

Yet in the midst of it all Ootori almost felt like there was something of an amusement on Shishido's features, but in that case the older boy did a great job concealing it. Ootori gave a doubtful nod, closing his eyes and very carefully placing his lips upon Shishido's.

How Shishido was able to take it all so lightly was a wonder to the taller boy. After all Ootori was _kissing_ him. He had never meant to take his actions this far.

Insecurily Ootori let his lips move slightly against the other one's, not daring to break the kiss in case they were still being seen but at the same time wondering if Shishido wasn't gonna push him away soon, accusing him for insulting him like this.

But Shishido didn't do anything to indicate that it was enough and after a while Ootori slowly parted, face red as a tomato.

That wasn't exactly how he had imagined his first kiss to be like, although he had secretly hoped Shishido would be the one to have it. "I-is he gone?" he asked, not daring to open his eyes yet and see for himself.

"He's been gone for a while now." Ootori snapped his brown eyes open in shock. He knew it! He had been molesting his teammate and Shishido had just been too decent about it and hadn't pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" he bowed lower than Shishido was high. "T-thank you, Shishido-san." Ootori's voice shook as he tried to collect what was left of his dignity, but it all fell apart as soon as he finally brought himself to look Shishido in the eyes. Those dark ones were now loaded with suspicion.

"Seriously Choutarou, what were you trying to do?" Shishido sighed. Ootori truly was a terrible liar.

Ootori felt his heart take a stop. Had he been that bad? He didn't exactly know how to kiss someone…

Shishido raised a hand to point carelessly towards the way Hiyoshi had gone off to. "You don't really expect me to believe in all that, do you?"

His senpai's use of words were a little harsh, as always, and Ootori's face fell realizing what he had been talking about. He was disappointed with himself that he hadn't been able to live up to Fuji's plan and create a situation where he would need Shishido to pretend to be his boyfriend. Then through that drop the other boy a hint or a green card to show Shishido that his senpai was allowed to make a move if he wanted to, because Ootori couldn't bring himself to do it.

Now it had more turned out to be him attacking Shishido, coming up with the worst story of the century and above all lying to his senpai's face.

But Ootori had never really thought it would be okay for him and Shishido to be together until now, not before hearing how many had been paired up. So how was he gonna be able to come up with a scheme like that out of the blue? Wasn't that supposed to be Fuji's job anyway?

"If you were trying to use me as a cover to avoid being asked out by Hiyoshi I can tell you that's not necessary. Last I heard he's dating Taki." Shishido then broke the short, but awkward silence that had fallen over them.

Ootori was taken aback. "Oh…well, that's good for him." he mumbled, but knew Shishido wouldn't save him again. This time the boy would wait stubbornly for Ootori to cough out the real story.

"I…" Ootori started and looked down, reflecting his position once. He hadn't lost his chance completely yet, he could always try to come up with a new scheme...but his conscience told him he should just come clean. He owed Shishido that after making the boy engage in an act like the previous one. "I went to see Fuji."

There was a moment of silence again and Ootori wondered how Shishido was taking the information.

"I know." Ootori's head flew up. Was Shishido disgusted with him now? But Shishido just sighed. "I saw him too."

"What? When? Why?"

Shishido gave out a short laughter. "What do you want me to answer to first?"

Ootori let his head sink again, still feeling embarrassed. "What did he tell you?" the younger boy managed to ask then.

"He told me to wait." Shishido answered and Ootori lifted his gaze again.

"Wait?"

The older boy gave out a half smirk. Ootori could indeed be very innocent, almost retarded. "That's all he said when I told him I wanted to know what you had asked of him."

"So…you knew?" Ootori was afraid to ask.

"All along." Shishido showed one of his rare smiles and Ootori blushed one of his not as rare blushes. Shishido had waited for him to try to drop a hint all along. And Fuji had known that he wouldn't be able to fall through on the plan without giving himself away to Shishido.

Ootori felt like such a fool with his pathetic attempt, being played by both guys this way.

"So do you still wanna spend that Christmas Eve with me?" Shishido's voice came again and Ootori lifted his head to stare at Shishido in awe. Shishido was gonna forgive him? Shishido was gonna give him a chance?

"There is still a Christmas party, right? Fuji didn't tell the guys from Hyotei to start a rumor about that?" Shishido joked, lightening up the mood for Ootori and making the younger boy feel a little more relaxed.

"No." A pause. "Not that I know of atleast…Momoshiro talked Echizen over. They are really gonna have a party…and yes, I'd love to." he then replied and broke into a shy smile. Shishido signalled for them to continue walking and Ootori hurried up to his side.

"I'm sorry, Shishido-san."

Shishido cocked his head to the side to look at him. "For what?"

For not having the courage to come directly to you, needing someone else to tell me to. For trying to scheme on you instead of just being honest…

"For everything." Ootori then said and Shishido gave a sigh.

"Baka, don't apologize."

"I'm sorry-" Ootori said apologizing for apologizing in the first place, but stopped in the midsentence seeing the look upon Shishido's face.

Actually Shishido kind of felt like he should be the one apologizing for leading Ootori into his palms that way. To tell the truth it didn't take Shishido long to understand the meaning of Fuji's words to him. To wait for Ootori to give him a chance to curl the younger boy around his finger.

But the thing was that Shishido was not really sorry. No, he wasn't sorry at all.


	6. Chapter 6: OshitariGakuto

A/N notes: This supports my theory of how ffnet is really mean -- Just when I had a little time to update it was down, hmm, or maybe I should have a theory of how ffnet hates me instead XD

Anyway, here we go! Another chapter, another couple!

I'll try not to babble too much here, but I just wanted to throw cookies and presents and big THANK YOUs to all of the wonderful reviewers! It's thrilling to read your reaction and it says a lot about what you might want from this story! So, thank you:bows deep:

And btw, AmlovesSyusuke, I hope your bruise is healed by now:hugs:

Disclaimer: no no, uh-uh.

Chapter 6: Oshitari x Gakuto

Tezuka still made sure to keep Fuji and Kawamura from playing anywhere near each other. Although he didn't see how the taller player could have snapped so completely that time. True that Fuji brought it out in people, but Kawamura has seemed lately so…calm for some reason. And not at all depressed.

Thanks to years of practice Tezuka knew that the sudden change could only be caused by one person. Tezuka eyed the tensai on the court. That boy was just full of surprises. A real troublemaker with an angelic face. Yes, Tezuka would need to watch Fuji closely.

Practice time was soon over. Another successful day of keeping both Fuji safe from others and others safe from Fuji.

"What cheap acrobatic! You wanna see it done by a pro?" Tezuka placed his gaze on a Hyotei player in red hair. The boy was standing not so far away from the courts. Was he spying on their practice?

"Fuji-san!"

Apparently not. Tezuka _knew_ that boy had been watching Fuji. He had felt it in his guts. He saw Fuji walk over to the Hyotei player.

What were they talking about? Why were so many guys seeking up Fuji nowadays? Was he also there to confess his love for Fuji? It had not gone by Tezuka how that had happened a lot more these last few weeks. Not Inui either who claimed it to have increased by atleast 48,8 percent.

"I saw what you did to Shishido and Ootori. Let me tell you those were some nice tricks, you really are a tensai like our Yuushi. And a sadist, knowing that Ootori would-"

"You want a guy." Fuji interrupted, noting how the redhead was obviously trying to get him on a good mood first by praising him. That almost always led to asking for a favor.

Gakuto snorted. "I'll let you know I already _have_ a guy!"

"Then what do you want? You didn't come all the way here just to praise me." Fuji said.

"I didn't praise! I just say what's on my mind! And let me tell you that Kikumaru's got the amateur acrobatic, when I'm again in a whole different league-" Gakuto shut up, seeing Fuji's eyes opening.

He cleared his throat. Perhaps it wasn't wise to talk bad about the best friend when confronting Fuji, no matter how much Kikumaru's acrobatics were behind his own. "I want to do something different for Yuushi. We've had dozens of nights to remember, but I want this one to be even more pleasant for him."

Fuji thought for a second. "Well, let me see. What does Oshitari like?"

"In bed? Well, mostly to chain me up, he spanks me and then we do a lot of kama sutra from this one book we have-" Gakuto started.

"I meant outside bed." Fuji cut in.

"Oh…well tennis of course! And he, um, likes lovemovies and…he's kinda sappy in that way…" the other boy replied.

"There you've got it. Arrange something romantic for him." Fuji suggested.

"Romantic?" Gakuto's voice was filled with disgust over the thought of him and his Yuushi in a restaurant from a lovemovie. He'd much rather cut to the chase.

"Like a candle light dinner." Fuji countinued. "Try it for him."

"I see, and then what?"

"What do you think?" Fuji lifted an eyebrow.

Gakuto gave a sigh in relief. "Hump like crazy? I was already afraid there would be no sex involved."

"…Make love. Try it for a change." the tensai corrected and Gakuto gave him an empty look.

"There's a difference?"

Fuji chuckled softly. "I'm sure Oshitari would be glad to show you if you'd give him the chance." Gakuto shrugged. "Now, please excuse me. I have to go back to practice before my captain makes me run laps."

"Yeah, I heard you're dating Tezuka." Gakuto put on his teasing face.

Fuji stopped and looked back. "You did?"

"Uh-huh. Atobe might've commented about it." Gakuto gave a wicked smile. "So I don't think it's the laps you'll have to worry about."

"I see. Well, good luck with your dinner." Fuji said with a smile, returning to his teammates.

"Thanks. You too without the laps!"

Tezuka watched Fuji make it back towards the court. So the boy was there to meet Fuji, that didn't take long though. What did all of those guys want with Fuji?

Tezuka decided to march over to Fuji and cut in the way before the smaller boy had reached back to the courts. Whatever the errand was, Fuji should do it outside the practice time…and not in front of his face like that.

"Tezuka, I was just gonna-" Fuji started when that same 'stranger' in the red hair totally interrupted his one way to avoid laps.

"By the way, Fuji-kun! You guys wanna borrow the book from me and Oshitari, I told you we found so pleasurable? I think even your captain-boyfriend will agree in the morning that it's way more satisfying than making you run around the court!"

Silence fell over the place and Fuji guided a hand to his mouth, partly trying to prevent himself from smiling too wide and partly a little taken aback by the straightforwardness of the Hyotei acrobatic player.

"Everyone run 50 laps!" Tezuka called before narrowing his eyes on Fuji's blue. "What book?" he snarled in between his teeth.

Fuji felt a sweatdrop run down his cheek, for the first time being kind of innocent in a situation but still catching the blame. Gakuto was probably talking about the book he used when practicing his before named sutra with Oshitari, but it wasn't something Fuji could tell Tezuka in order to get away without a punishment.

"50 laps?" he tried, but Tezuka didn't give up the stare. Fuji got the very expressionless hint. "…a 100?"

Tezuka kept his eyes on Fuji as the smaller boy scampered off to catch up with the other members of the club and join them for 50 laps, and then run the 50 alone.

On the safer side of the fence, Gakuto gave a shrug. "I still think he should've chosen to go with the book." But it wasn't really his problem and the redhead walked off to fix a thing or two for his upcoming romantic evening.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Oshitari opened the door and stepped inside the Oshitari household. The first thing that hit him was that Gakuto's shoes were at their usual place and second the weird smell coming from the kitchen.

"Gakuto?" Oshitari smiled amused. "Gakuto, have you been trying to cook yourself noodles agai-" He stopped in his midsentence, entering a candle lighted room and a boy that sure looked like his Gakuto, but was wearing too fancy clothes to be him. And an apron!

"Honey, you're home!" Gakuto's voice came, also sounding strange, but even without being the tensai Oshitari was he knew for sure that this really was his lover. And also despite the fact that this went against all logic and odds to witness his partner in such a state.

"A-ah." Oshitari looked around in the kitchen, which looked strangely neat after Gakuto had been there. Or cleaner than anytime after he and Gakuto had been there. "Are you making dinner?"

There were plates for two on the table. A rose, candles and everything just seemed to scream 'love is in the air' around them.

"Thought I'd surprise you." Gakuto grinned from under the cute apron.

Oshitari shot Gakuto a suspicious, but still amused look. "Okay, fess up. What did you do this time? What did you break?"

Gakuto again shot Oshitari an annoyed look, and he then tried to make it look like it had been a loving and innocent one instead. "Nothing."

Oshitari quirked an eyebrow. "Nothing? The last time you suddenly became all innocent and tried to sit through a lovemovie with me you had broken one of my favorite tennis rackets. You were hoping for mercy, but I do recall giving you none when I finally found out why you were suddenly so interested in Titanic that you'd go out and rent it for us."

"Well, I tried to soften you up before I'd break the news for you." Gakuto gave one of his most irresistible grins. "But of course I had went and chose a movie that lasted for over three hours."

Oshitari gave out a short laughter, remembering how Gakuto had fallen asleep in his lap. He had been worse than Jiroh right then, but it hadn't bothered Oshitari much. Not at all in fact. He knew Gakuto disliked sappiness and he respected that. Question was; what had the redhead done this time to deserve such torture?

"So why all this?" Oshitari decided to play along for a while.

"Do I need a reason?" Gakuto stepped closer, wrapping arms around his taller boyfriend and letting his fingers scratch down the back playfully.

Shit! He was not gonna let them get carried away like this. Gakuto removed himself from the temptation, before he could give Oshitari a chance to continue their game from there and have them end up sleeping together on Gakuto's prettily arranged dining table.

"So what are you making?" Oshitari then smirked and Gakuto felt like falling into those strong arms and let them grab him and molest him and- Uh-oh, he was back in that mood again!

Gakuto coughed. "Salmon. In the owen."

Oshitari quirked an eyebrow. So that's what smelled burnt. Wonder what Gakuto had done to make salmon in a owen burn? "We haven't had that in a while. I'm sure it will be delicious."

Gakuto gave out a smile. He had succeeded in making Oshitari happy atleast. The night may be saved after all. If only Oshitari would stop looking at him in that stripping your clothes off way. It made him want to forget about dinner!

/No, Gakuto/ he told himself. He had to be strong! He had to stay focused!

Gakuto turned his back to look like he was arranging something, anything! But it was so hard not to get distracted, when there was nothing he could be distracted from. It made it hard for him concentrate in order to get his mind off his brutally suppressed and increasing level of lust.

"So, what other surprises do you have waiting for me?" Oshitari's voice came close to his ear, making his breath hitch and his heart miss a beat, if you talk all sappily like he was gonna do tonight, for his Yuushi. Said person's arms encircled around his lower belly from behind.

"I thought…we could perhaps watch a movie…" Gakuto managed to say, biting his lips not to let out an unwanted moan as Oshitari's hands rubbed his hips gently. "There's a whole pack of sappine- I mean, lovemovies airing tonight on TV."

He felt Oshitari grin against the back of his head, before finally letting go. "Then I suppose I should also change into something more appropriate like you." He winked and disappeared to his room. Gakuto wanted nothing more than to follow, his whole body already reacting to the way Oshitari's felt pressed against his.

There was no doubt Oshitari wasn't enjoying this, as the latter showed up in some pretty good-looking clothes that almost gave him justice. Almost, but not quite, since Gakuto knew for a fact that no clothes could ever give his Yuushi the justice the boy deserved.

"What's that?" Oshitari's voice snapped him back to earth and Gakuto quickly jumped behind the table, face as red as his hair.

"Don't get any wrong ideas! My pants are only sitting weird on me today, and my shirt is tucked inside my pants and that makes it look like-"

Oshitari gave a small smile, that made Gakuto shut up. How could Gakuto help the fact that a good-looking Oshitari in an half open shirt and quite tight pants could make him so lusty!

"I meant what's that smell?" Oshitari then said. Indeed the smell of Gakuto's food was a lot stronger now than two minutes ago. He just hadn't had the heart to say anything before, when seeing Gakuto try so hard.

Gakuto paled and hurried to check on the food. "My fish!" he yelled grabbing it out of the owen and onto the prepared table.

Oshitari coughed. "I think you…kept it in…too long." It must've been an hour longer in there than it should've, judging by the look and smell.

"Dammit!" Gakuto cursed, starting to peel off what still could be saved.

"Gakuto." Oshitari started and reached for the other boy's arm. "It's alright. I wasn't that hungry." He leaned in and planted a kiss on the smaller boy's neck. "Well, not _that _hungry atleast, so I think I could skip straight to the dessert…"

Gakuto elbowed him off and continued to peel and curse.

"Gakuto." Oshitari tried again.

"No dammit! We're gonna have a nice, quiet and romantic dinner and you're gonna eat the goddamn meal!" Gakuto snapped, remembering then he was gonna control his language tonight and added in a pressed "…darling."

"You know romantic doesn't always have to be the whole visual picture of it." Oshitari tried to console as he sat down in front of Gakuto and Oshitari took the plate of fish that was handed to him. "Love can be everything even if you're just sharing a pizza together."

"I don't I think I understood a darn thing you just said." Gakuto replied stubbornly, determined to make this evening work.

Gakuto observed him closely as he slowly took a bite of the food. "It's pretty good." Oshitari pressed forward a smile.

Gakuto couldn't help grinning. "Liar." he muttered and led a piece to his mouth as well. After a few bites he forcefully swallowed the food and washed it away with a couple of glasses of water. "So, did you say you wanted pizza?"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Fuji crashed down on the ground, finishing his last lap. Tezuka had really kept his promise this time, no matter how many smiles Fuji had tried to bomb the older boy with when running past him, Fuji had still had to run all hundred laps.

Behind him Tezuka was locking up, holding his bag over his shoulder.

"Wait. I still need to take a shower and get dressed." Fuji said, standing up on his feet again.

"Not if you're gonna jog all the way back to your house as well." Tezuka stated and Fuji jerked.

"You're kidding me, right?" Fuji held up his hands in front of him. What had gone into Tezuka lately? Maybe the captain also needed to find himself a boyfriend, but right now Fuji tried to place his energy in avoiding having to run back to his place. "Tezuka…" he started, honey in his voice.

"Not a chance." Tezuka said firmly, beginning to walk off and Fuji grimaced behind him before jogging up to his side.

"Maa maa, Tezuka, are you having a Christmas depression?" Fuji decided idea number two sounded good after all.

"No, but I might have a Christmas headache. I didn't say you could stop running!" Tezuka replied, cutting the subject off before Fuji could get carried away with it. In the corner of his eyes he saw Fuji start jogging lightly next to him to keep in the same pace he was walking to.

"Are you following me home?"

"Are you gonna jog back with the tennis bag hanging from your shoulder?" Tezuka countered. "And you might not run the whole way either if I let you go by yourself."

"Tezuka." Fuji's smile made him look practically irresistable. "Don't you trust me?"

"And it's also late and you're tired." Tezuka continued.

"Mmm, and yet you make me run." Fuji shot back. "Or is it that you're afraid someone's gonna kidnap me?"

Tezuka didn't answer. He didn't even blink. "I'm sure you can take care of yourself."

"I'm sure too." Fuji inhaled deeply before continuing again. "Especially now when everybody thinks we're dating. They wouldn't dare to lay a finger on me even if I wasn't capable of looking after myself."

Not that again! "Well, as your boyfriend, may I ask what you think you were doing with Inui's notebook…and some guy called Saeki?" Tezuka decided it was time to change the subject again. Honestly, was there nothing else they could talk about that didn't conclude into torturing him!

Fuji chuckled. "Oh, so he's found out about Saeki already. I really gotta put some distance between his data and me…"

"Saeki, he's from Rokkaku, right?" Tezuka vividly recalled that had been the name of the school which Inui had informed him about or rather tortured him with.

Yes, Inui had wanted to test Tezuka's jealousy level as well and had bombared the poor captain with a lot of information about some prank call on Kaidoh.

"So that's why you're so upset." Fuji then suddenly laughed and Tezuka shot him a stern look. "Inui has been talking to you about how Saeki and I matched Kaidoh and him together."

"Yes." Tezuka replied. "He had an half an hour long discussion about his theories on you, me and Saeki. He wanted to know what I thought about you acting close and playing games with another guy when you're with me."

Fuji directed another smile Tezuka's way. "We don't act close. We are close. I am very fond of Saeki."

Tezuka almost stumbled upon the very flat and obstacleless ground beneath him, hearing that. He knew it wasn't like him to care so much, but he couldn't help continuing on the subject for the sake of his own peace of mind. "Inui said you two have known each other since kids. Could he have been your…"

"My what?" Fuji continued to smile, loving the situation as always. "My boyfriend? Not exactly, but we've always been close. It annoys Yuuta as hell whenever we get together." Fuji's smile grew wider at just the thought of his little brother. "He's so embarrassed over his aniki and his perverted friend, to use his exact words."

"I don't even wanna know what you meant by that. Not after what you commented about the bench in the locker room, back when we were trapped together in the showers." Tezuka gave out something that almost sounded like a snort and Fuji looked at him amused.

No, Tezuka really _did _want to know. Otherwise the captain wouldn't have brought it up again. Fuji couldn't believe Tezuka still remembered that. He couldn't be getting comfortable with his position as Fuji's boyfriend, now could he?

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean? I told you already; don't you trust me?" Fuji faked a shocked expression. "Saeki and I are just good friends -well, _really_ good friends." Fuji paused for a while, inhaling some more air. "You're my first boyfriend."

"I'm _not_ your boyfriend." Tezuka denied and Fuji stopped running, bending down over his knees once to stretch, before getting up to meet Tezuka's eyes again.

"Don't say such hurtful words, darling." Fuji's voice sing-songed, stepping closer to the taller boy. Tezuka jerked backwards as he felt Fuji's hand on his shoulder. He was about to protest when he realized that Fuji was only taking the bag from him.

"Well, thanks for following me home, but the next time you can just say that you want to go on a walk with me. You don't have to make me run laps to make it look alright. I promise I won't tell anyone, boyfriend's honor." Fuji crossed his chest with two fingers.

"I'm not your-" Tezuka started, but was silenced as Fuji tiptoed and planted a fast kiss just under his chin. The captain felt sort of stupid right now, standing there totally frozen and Fuji seized the moment, telling him good night and quickly jogging into his house.

The door slammed shut in front of a, as always, speechless Tezuka.

To tell the truth the tensai was a bit surprised with his previous actions himself and thought he might have gone a little too far just now, but he couldn't help it. He just wanted to get the last word, or action in this case. Name one other person who would've dared to do the same to their feared tennis captain.

Tezuka had also been begging for a hard slap across the face after making Fuji run all those laps plus all the way back to his house. Fuji found it weird that their captain had started to actually react very strongly to certain issues, like the rumors of him and Fuji, and the thing with Saeki.

Fuji chuckled again. Could it be the boyfriend was jealous?


	7. Chapter 7: AtobeJiroh

A/N : It's official now how much ffnet hates ; it said I have 5 chapters when I have 6…well, I guess I should be grateful it atleast showed the new chapter…anyway, ignore it please and I pray everything worked out now…I don't wanna start re-uploading chapters or anything XP

I see OshitariGakuto relationship as…kind..of…horny/lusty XD the sexgod and the bitch ::zips her mouth:: this is supposed to be pg-13! And I intend to get on Tezuka's nerves a little more, jealoustezu is so much fun to write ;D

Tezuka and Fuji's relationship is pretty complicated although supposed to be simple. They have never said anything, done anything, but they know it's there…plus so those the others XD They'll just have to deal with the denial (yay!) and so on before they can hit it off ::hearts::

Thank you all for reviewing! You have very interesting points and it helps me write this fic! ::cookies::

Disclaimer: I could wish them for Christmas, but I don't think I'd get them anyway XP

Chapter 7: Atobe x Jiroh

"You were wonderful last night." Oshitari's deep voice was like music in Gakuto's ears.

"Says he who took me to, how do they say it, seventh heaven or whatever." Gakuto replied, seaching for the perfect words he had heard people use in Oshitari's romantic movies they had sat and watched last night, before getting either bored (Gakuto) or horny (Oshitari) and decided to do something else instead...

"Would you two please get a room." Shishido muttered as he did some sit ups, Ootori holding his legs in place for him. Gakuto turned his attention to them. He had been so focused on his Yuushi, that he had totally forgot about his duties to annoy Shishido and Ootori.

"So you two haven't gotten there yet?" Gakuto kneeled down next to Ootori, throwing an arm around the younger boy now when he was safe from Shishido's anger. "Oshitari could probably help you score, Shishido. He could tell you a thing or two if you wanna do it right with Ootori."

Shishido sent a death glare, concentrating on his work out and Ootori's face turned red. Gakuto leaned in towards Ootori. "We ukes can have a discussion of our own in the meantime…or should I be talking with your Shishido_-san_? Which one of you is the bottom anyways?"

"B-bottom?" Ootori stuttered confused. Now there was no way the boy could be _that _innocent, Gakuto decided.

"None of your business." Shishido snarled.

Gakuto shrugged and got up. "Fine, it's fine with me if you don't want to hear about the, um, seventh heaven. You know there's a difference between sex and making love..."

Ootori's face flushed, finally being on board on their conversation and he lost his grip on Shishido's feet, who crashed onto his back on the ground. "I'm sorry, Shishido-san!" Ootori cried out and crawled on top of Shishido to make sure the boy was alright.

"So that's how it is…Shishido-san, we can arrange a day to have that talk then!" Gakuto smirked and Shishido's face turned red of annoyance. God, he wanted to rip that satisfied smile off the redhead, but then he would have to deal with Oshitari. And before he could do any of that he would have to get up from under Ootori.

"What are you doing this time?" Atobe's voice came and the captain trailed over there, even more annoyed than he had been the day before and the one before that. He placed his glare first on Ootori, who was still hovering over Shishido, then Gakuto, who was hanging on Oshitari and settled finally on Jiroh, who was snoring happily behind them. "Maybe you should all run a couple of laps."

"We were just gonna start a practice game." Gakuto made up, looking ever so innocent and yet so mischievious.

"Then get on with it and stop slacking around." Atobe ordered and turned on his heels.

Oshitari gave a whistle. "He sure is closing in on a nervous breakdown. It's been like this ever since the rumors about Tezuka and Fuji started."

"Actually, I think we may also have something to do with it…" Ootori carefully filled in.

"Whether we do or not, something has to be done!" Gakuto wailed. "Somebody has to do something before we have to start running laps like those Seigaku players!"

His loud voice had made Jiroh wake up and the boy sat up. "Huh? What did I do?"

Gakuto and Oshitari immediately broke into wicked smiles, Shishido covered his face with his cap knowing what they were thinking and Ootori didn't have a clue about what was going on just like Jiroh.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Atobe wished he could make all of them vanish into air for the moment. They were driving him nuts and giving his poor head a major headache again. According to Tezuka; headache and torture were probably part of being a captain.

Tezuka and his troublemaker. He would have to give Tezuka some piece of his mind to keep his little meddling wife out of his way. It was hell whenever approaching one of the doubles pairs and…and…where was Jiroh anyway?

Atobe rubbed his temples. If that boy had managed to fall asleep on his way towards practice against a tree again, he was goning to get seriously annoyed. Atobe took a quick sweep around the place, but no trace of Jiroh. But wait a second, he saw him with Oshitari, Mukahi, Shishido and Ootori a moment ago!

Suddenly Atobe feared for Jiroh's well-being and hoped the boy was fast asleep to avoid being traumatized for life. Maybe he should just check, as a captain of course! Atobe Keigo didn't care, but the captain of Hyotei was bound to look after his teammates atleast every once in a while.

What probably irratated the captain the most was the never ending fluffiness and sappiness that was starting to take place on his practice time. It seemed like almost every tennis player there was coupled with one of his teammates.

Atobe took the last turn only to be greeted by the sight of total chaos on his court, where it looked like Shishido was trying to rip Mukahi's face off, Oshitari pulling him off from his lover and Ootori running around hysterically in circles.

To make it even better; no Jiroh in sight either. This time there was definitely gonna be laps!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tezuka let his gaze roam over his tennis players. Everything seemed to be in order so far, but he still couldn't shake this bad feeling he had, knowing he almost always was right when his feeling told him something bad was gonna happen soon.

He checked his watch once. 15 minutes left. He could make it. He didn't remember when his tennis practice time had become such a pain.

…

Okay so he could, but he liked to think he didn't remember.

"Sugoi!"

/Oh no, not another one!/ Tezuka sighed and looked at a young boy in a, surprise surprise, Hyotei uniform. The guy was even more energetic than the last one.

"So cool Totally awesome!! To be here to speak with Fuji Syusuke in person! Sugoi!! I won't let him get away!!" Jiroh grinned and Fuji broke out in a smile, but didn't dare to leave practice again. He decided to let it wait until afterwards. That way Fuji avoided another 100 laps successfully and he could go and sort out this thing with Jiroh immediately after practice.

Practice went on for a while longer, until Tezuka called it a day. Fuji gave a chuckle, seeing the just a moment ago so hyper boy had now fallen asleep leaning against the fence.

"Ano, Akutagawa-kun?" Fuji's usually soothing voice came and Jiroh only continued to snore. "Akutagawa-kun?" Fuji tried again and this time he heard some small mumbles and murmurs coming from the other boy.

Fuji knew he had better watch his steps, since his so jealous boyfriend was secretly following the show from aside. Fuji didn't know why Tezuka just couldn't come over and help him out if the captain so insisted on spying on him.

Fuji brought a hand to the sleeping boy's shoulder and shook him gently. Jiroh gave out some more sounds before suddenly wrapping his arms around Fuji's waist, using the tensai as a pillow or a stuffed animal.

"A-Akutagawa-kun!" Fuji was taken aback by the sudden attack and stumbled backwards only to be pulled closer again and Fuji ended up below Jiroh, leaning against the fence for support. Jiroh slowly opened an eye to stare directly down into a blue one.

"Sugoi! To be this upclose to you!!" The bedhaired boy got his energy back, totally awake once more. His arms tightened further than humanly possible around Fuji, who winced slightly.

"Akutagawa-kun…-"

"Call me Jiroh." Jiroh smiled a huge smile and snuggled against Fuji's chest. "You are just what I imagined you to be! So warm and cozy! Like Atobe and Marui!"

Fuji felt a sweatdrop run down his cheek, and in the corner of his eye he saw Tezuka shoot them many looks.

Tezuka again was seriously wondering exactly what kind of service did Fuji provide all of these guys? The secret book, the interesting looking play in front of him right now, the scene with Kawamura and Momoshiro, playing Echizen out of nowhere, moaning on the phone with a mysterious guy?!

And what about the rumors about himself? The root to all that evil had also started from the very same person.

"Waa, I really like you too! Do you think we could go on double dates with our boyfriends then? Me, you, Atobe and Tezuka?" Jiroh asked eagerly. "That'd be so cool!! Oh, and Marui and Jackal have to come along as well!!"

"I guess we'll just have to see…" Fuji said, slowly slinking out of the grip and tried to stand up again, but the other boy was hovering too close that he kept losing his balance before he could have the chance to regain it. "Are you dating Atobe?"

"Well, not exactly…that's why I came." Jiroh shone, remembering the actual reason he had travelled all this way and not to only fanboy Fuji.

"I'm not quite sure if you do these kinds of things…I might just have dreamt it…" Jiroh freed a hand, scratching his head. Fuji took the opportunity to slink further away and create a little distance. "By the way, tell me one thing. Have you ever broke into our locker room and molested me, or was that also a dream?"

"I'm quite certain that was a dream."

"Really? How about in class then?"

"No."

"At home?"

"No."

Jiroh thought for a while. "Kidnapped me then?"

"No, I haven't."

"Really?"

"Un."

"Shame…" Jiroh mumbled, smile still on his face. "But a good thing for Atobe though, right? And Tezuka of course."

"I guess so…but you weren't wrong about that first dream of yours-"

"You've molested me at club pracitice?!"

"No, not-"

"You've molested Tezuka at club practice?"

Fuji was just about to answer, when the question made him re-think. "Well, not quite molested…" he smiled.

"Was molested by Tezuka?" Jiroh then guessed, he loved games almost as much as Fuji did, well maybe not totally the same kind of games as Fuji did…

"No molesting. I'm talking about the first dream you mentioned. About matchmaking." Fuji said and Jiroh recalled talking something about that before getting sidetracked.

"That one's real?"

"Yes, as long as I'm not molesting someone in it." Fuji smiled. "So you had something you wanted to discuss with me about Atobe..?"

Jiroh's face flushed a little. "Well, I'd like him to notice me, instead of himself for a change…"

"Ah, but surely with your…wild imagination you could come up with something good on your own." Fuji said, but the other boy grabbed his wrists and held them tightly with pleading eyes.

"Please? I always fall asleep when I try to I think of something good to tell him!"

Fuji smiled again. There was something about Jiroh's puppy eyes that made him think of Eiji. "Well in that case, of course."

Jiroh broke into an even bigger smile than Fuji and hugged Fuji again. "Good, I'm so relieved!!" the boy let his head sink to Fuji's shoulder.

"Now, this could be something that you would like to do…Eh, Aku- Jiroh?" Fuji tried to shake the other boy by lifting on his shoulders. "Jiroh?" Slight snores made their way down Fuji's shirt and Fuji guessed the boy had been a little too relieved with the fact that Fuji would help him.

With Jiroh's still surprisingly tight grip around him Fuji could do nothing but look around for help.

"Um…Tezuka?"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Atobe was not on a bright mood when he finally made it back to his house. Oshitari and the others had told him that Jiroh had taken off and Kabaji had tried to look for the boy in all thinkable and unthinkable places where the boy might have fallen asleep.

Otherwise Atobe would not even bother, but he faintly recalled a day when Jiroh had fallen asleep in some older boy's lap and that had caused a lot of noise. Not to mention that Jiroh was such an easy prey to any rapist, thief or murderer who happened to pass his way.

Atobe sighed opening the door to his room. This was really not like him, but he would have Kabaji search after the missing boy a little longer just in case.

He lifted his gaze to his kingsized bed and felt his eyebrow give a twitch. What the hell was Jiroh doing in _his_ bed!? After all his work and this is where he finds him! And on top of that it was so hard to wake Jiroh up once the boy had fallen asleep, that he so usually did.

The captain of Hyotei stalked up to the bed and sat down next to the sleeping form. Too bad he had sent Kabaji away, now he had to do the dirty work himself.

Giving another sigh Atobe laid a hand upon the boy, thinking he'll start by shaking Jiroh and then continue with shouting and playing music really loud and -

Jiroh sat up in a start. A smile spread upon his face, which was soon replaced by a yawn and then an even more energetic smile than the first one.

Well…that was easy. All he had had to do was touch the boy.

Jiroh stretched himself where he sat in front of Atobe. His teddy bear pyjamas stretching together with his body. Atobe couldn't help giving another twitch eyeing the fluffy pyjamas, that was left almost totally unbuttoned.

"You're home." Jiroh then smiled. "Do you wanna do something?"

Atobe resisted the urge to flop the smaller boy down on the bed. His long stressfilled day, was demanding him for a release of some kind. Hmm, he had never been with Jiroh before…only should the smaller boy dare to fall asleep in the middle!!

"_What_ are you doing here? Did you go and fall asleep in the wrong bed again?" Atobe asked instead and the boy tugged on his sleeve.

"No." Jiroh smiled even wider. The boy let his head fall onto Atobe's shoulder and his whole upper body hugged the captain's arm, giving out a satisfied purr.

"Oh, no! Not you too, Jiroh!" Atobe sighed and Jiroh nuzzled closer. "How did you even get in here?"

"It wasn't as hard as I thought, all I did was show up outside your house and tell the guard I was gonna see you and he led me straight here." Jiroh explained in awe.

Atobe shut his eyes tight. "Boys don't usually get escorted into my bedroom without an invitation…So, where are your clothes? You're leaving."

"Huh? I came here like this." Jiroh replied, relaxing against the body in front of him.

"…What?" Well that explained it.

"Yeah, Fuji-san told me to get my favourite pyjamas on and go to your house and tell the guard I'm on my way to see you and the guard would let me in!" Jiroh said, closing his eyes in a smile. "I didn't think it would work, but Fuji-san sure knew what he was talking about! He is so cool! Really amazing!! And very cozy…"

Atobe stopped another sigh from escaping his lips.

Why did Jiroh go to Fuji for? How did Jiroh even hear about Fuji's new game with all the sleeping? And even more importantly how the hell did Jiroh stay awake long enough to get all the way to Seigaku? The question why Jiroh had chose Atobe was quite obvious, now wasn't it?

"Well, I'm sorry, but this is _my_ bed and-" Atobe continued, suddenly realizing the other boy had been quiet for some time now. Leaning in closer he could hear faint snores coming from the boy in the pyjamas.

"How dare you fall asleep when I'm talking to you!?" the taller boy demanded to know, but all he got as reply was some more snorings. Then a miracle happened and Atobe didn't have the heart to continue to shout at Jiroh anymore.

In the silent room, where there was no other witnesses, Atobe Keigo sat in the same position until Jiroh woke up a couple of hours later totally happy and without a clue of what Atobe had sacrificed for him.


	8. Chapter 8: JackalMarui

A/N notes: here we go with "Fuji's new customers" ;D …there will be ShinjiKamio, but I will have one more chapter in between first! (the ones who can guess the next couple gets cookies )

Hmm, interesting idea on the Hyotei doubles pair doubl date :D Just when I was writing on a triple date for this chapter…but I won't say anything more about that!

And I am on a schedule here ::sweatdrops:: I've gotta get out the 13th chapter on Christmas Eve!

Thank you wonderful readers and reviewers! Thanks for commenting and for correcting me on my errors, it's very inspiring! ::hugs you all::

Disclaimer: still not mine

Chapter 8: Jackal x Marui

"How long do we have to wait for him?" one of the two boys sighed, blowing his bubblegum again.

"He should be out any minute now! Marui-kun, you're gonna love him! He is awesome!! He helped me hit it off with Atobe, and if he can do that with Atobe then I'm sure he won't have any problems with your guy!" the other one answered, needless to say it was Jiroh.

Marui groaned. "I don't even have boytrouble! I only came all the way here because you gave me cakes."

"But I got the impression you're not dating!" Jiroh said, looking confused and Marui blew another bubble. "Are…are you straight? Because I definitely didn't see that coming!"

"I'm not straight and I'm not dating, but that doesn't mean I have boytrouble!"

/Not boy_trouble _but not directly a boyfriend either…/ Marui's inner voice told him, which he quickly silenced.

"But then there's no harm in asking him!" Jiroh shot another smile and the classroom door opened, students coming out.

"Huh? I don't see him." Jiroh stopped one of the persons exiting the classroom. "Excuse me sensei, can you tell me where I can find Fuji Syusuke?"

"Students from other schools aren't allowed inside the building!" the reply came and Jiroh put some distance between him and the scary teacher.

"Yeah I know, but I really want to find him!" Jiroh explained.

The teacher narrowed his eyes, and a student showed up behind him.

"Who are you talking to, Tezuka?" Oishi gazed passed him at Jiroh and Marui. "Oh hi, Akutagawa Jiroh! And his friend! Are you searching for Fuji?"

"That's right." Jiroh shone happily at Oishi.

"He isn't in the same class with us, but I was just heading there to pick up my…" Oishi gave a blush. "…my boyfriend. He has class with him."

"I see." Jiroh said. "He paired you up, am I right?"

"R-right." Oishi confessed. "Shall we go? It's not far away."

"Sure, let's go! Come, Marui!" Jiroh practically jumped over to the Rikkaidai player and grabbed his arm.

"Are you coming too, Tezuka?" Oishi turned to the so-called teacher and the two other boys froze.

So this was tensai Fuji Syusuke's infamous boyfriend. Marui recalled Fuji dating a student, and not a teacher and Jiroh vividly recalled this person in front of him did look much alike the one who had played against Atobe. But he couldn't be sure, with all the sleeping.

Rumor had that Fuji's boyfriend was strict and scary, and by the looks of it they were true.

"I have a lot of homework to finish. I'll see you tomorrow." Tezuka replied simply, there was no way he was gonna get caught in another one of Fuji's schemes. Oishi looked after the captain rather confused, since Tezuka usually always followed him to Eiji and Fuji's class. It was like a double date, without the actual date.

"Eiji!" Oishi called as he had taken the two other tennis players to the right class. His boyfriend and Fuji were already exiting their class.

"Fuji!" Jiroh joined in, and Fuji also stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Look what I found outside our class." Oishi said motioning towards Jiroh and Marui, before stepping closer and almost unnoticeably giving Eiji a peck on the cheek.

Jiroh grabbed Fuji with his free hand, the one that wasn't still holding onto Marui.

"Ah, Jiroh…" Fuji smiled. "How did it go with Atobe?"

"Great! I've been sleeping with him ever since you set us up!" Jiroh replied and the others fell silent.

"That's…good to hear, I guess." Fuji was the first one to speak.

"Yeah, it's become like a habit! I go over there every night and we leave together for class the next morning!"

"S-so, what are you two doing here?" Oishi then asked. "I understand it was to see Fuji…"

Jiroh shot Marui a look, who just blew another bubble. "We're here to matchmake Marui-kun! Fuji-kun, would you help again?"

Fuji looked at the pink-haired boy. "Is it your doubles partner?"

Marui chewed on his gum. "How'd you guess?"

"Isn't it always?" Fuji smiled, and the Golden Pair behind him coughed, removing their entangled hands from one another. "Have you tried to ask him out yet?"

"Not really, since I'm the uke I think he shou-"

"Oh how wonderful, my two favorite players are getting along!! Favorite players outside from Hyotei, I mean!" Jiroh suddenly interrupted. "I know!! We could go on that triple date now; Marui, Jackal, Fuji, Tezuka, Atobe and me! That'd be so cool!!"

Eiji burst out into a laughter, supporting himself on his partner. "Yeah, Tezuka'd love that!"

Fuji turned his gaze momentarily towards Eiji, making the boy hold his tongue, before placing it back on Jiroh.

"I'm not sure I could get him convinced." Fuji started and Jiroh shot him two puppy eyes. "…But I'll try. Why don't you two go and get ready with your dates and I'll meet you at the new sushi restaurant at seven if I succeed in talking him over."

"Sounds good to me." Marui replied. "I'll just tell Jackal that it's a night out with some guys."

Fuji nodded. "And then Atobe and Jiroh can do the eye-opening for him, if I can't get Tezuka to go with me. I'd ruin the whole atmosphere by coming alone and making it look like you were actually just out with some friends and not on a…triple date, or a double date."

"Sugoi!! Sugoi!!! I wish you the best of luck with your boyfriend! Otherwise we really have to reschedule this!" Jiroh practically bounced between his two favorite players.

"That'd be wise, since it's Tezuka we're talking about!" Eiji couldn't help giggling.

"So it's settled then." Marui said. "I guess I'll be on my way back to school to see if Jackal is still there."

"Oh, can I come?" Jiroh begged. "I already met Fuji's boyfriend!…And he was kind of scary…"

Fuji jerked slightly. Jiroh met Tezuka? Uh-oh.

"Sure, just don't fall asleep on me in the bus again." Marui commented and Jiroh followed him out, babbling loudly.

"I guess I'll go and see Tezuka then." Fuji said as the two had disappeared. Eiji broke out laughing.

"You can't be serious! He'll never agree to this!" Eiji had to support himself against Oishi again. "Even you can't make him!"

"Mmm, we'll just have to see." Fuji smiled and started walking.

"He's really going to!" Eiji said shocked. "He's going to ask Tezuka out on a triple date!"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tezuka opened the front door, since he was home alone at the moment, revealing one slender tensai.

"Hi, Tezuka-" Fuji smiled.

"Absolutely not!" Tezuka interrupted and Fuji's smile faltered for a second there. "Whatever you want, my answer is no!"

Fuji's smile returned. For a minute there he was afraid somebody had called to warn Tezuka about the triple date. "What if I told you I was being stalked by some very scary guys and needed shelter?" Fuji joked.

"I'd say you've had it coming for the longest time." Tezuka replied and Fuji stalked past him.

"Now that was rude." the tensai faked sad. "Are you saying that I'm easy?"

Tezuka almost sighed as he shut the door and turned to Fuji. No, not easy. Just flirty…and gorgeous- "What is it this time?"

Fuji smiled even brighter. "I just thought we could-"

"I want the truth." Tezuka interrupted again. He knew Fuji too well for those kinds of games, after all he was Fuji's boyf-, er captain! And teammate, and classmate for a couple of years now.

"I was going to ask you out on a triple date." Fuji then said and Tezuka almost made an expression, his eyebrow only twitching once!

"…What?"

"See, wouldn't it have been better if I had just told you we're going out together with some guys?"

"Or some other way lured me out to the right place at the right time." Tezuka filled in and Fuji's smile widened in a 'yes'.

"It would be you, me, Atobe, Jiroh and one of Rikkaidai's doubles pairs." Fuji informed. "So what do you say?"

"No way." Tezuka replied sternly.

"You'd get to meet Atobe again! And we could probably go playing tennis afterwards." Fuji continued.

"Forget it."

"And I'll give you a massage." Fuji said, leaving Tezuka choking on the next rejection he had planned to let out any second now. "We have time, it doesn't start before seven."

How was it that the thought of Fuji's fingers on his skin seemed so appealing? Come to think of it his shoulder had been aching a little more today than normally…or was his mind just making it up in order to sway him over?

Tezuka cleared his throat. "I told you already-"

"Do I have to resort to blackmail?" Fuji smiled, but opened his eyes and Tezuka visually jerked backwards, much to Fuji's amusement. Suddenly the massage was starting to sound appealing again.

"You would blackmail your own captain?" Tezuka knew the answer before he even blurted out the question.

"Yes." Fuji gave him that same smile, closing his eyes again.

Tezuka reconsidered his options, or atleast made it look like he was. "I have unfinished homework."

He could always try to be less easy of a prey, he would hate to become Fuji's little lap dog that sat and played dead whenever Fuji told it to.

"I can help." Fuji smiled. "I have some homework too. Then I'll give you that massage."

Fuji slipped out of his shoes and led the way to Tezuka's room. Tezuka hated how under Fuji's thumb he seemed to have become during the past few weeks. The lap dog, to be painfully precise. Now he was stuck with a triple date and Fuji's very interesting company until then.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Jiroh glanced the restaurant door.

"Give it up, Jiroh." Atobe's voice came annoyed. "It's almost eight already, they're not coming!"

Atobe was cranky. He had not agreed to this! When Jiroh had come to him with those puppy eyes and asked him out to the new restaurant, which wasn't very fancy either, Atobe had _not_ known there were gonna be others!

Somehow the sleepy boy had failed to mention that part and Atobe blamed Fuji. That boy was a bad influence on Jiroh and Atobe wished Jiroh would've picked a more sane tennis player to adore, like himself! Little did Atobe know just how much Jiroh did adore him, more than Fuji and Marui together.

Jiroh sighed. "I guess he's really not coming. Come, Marui! Let's give Fuji a phone call and confirm!" And give Atobe some time to have a heart to heart seme-talk with Jackal.

Jiroh gave Atobe a peck on the lips before getting up with Marui, leaving a stunned Jackal behind. Realization started to dawn for also Atobe with the part he was supposed to play there tonight, when seeing Jackal's shocked expression. More precisely the part he and Tezuka were supposed to play.

The Hyotei captain gritted his teeth together.

As another seme, Tezuka should've atleast had the decency to call and inform that he wasn't coming. Guess something had come up that had stolen his attention…caused by one uke in question.

"S-so, you and Jiroh…" Jackal's voice interrupted the heavy silence that hang over the table and Atobe glanced him.

"Yeah." Atobe shrugged. He would just have to do the eye-opening alone.

Atobe would never admit it, but if he didn't fall through now he would have to see that heartbroken and disappointed look on his new boyfriend's face and he would feel guilty. It was a burden every seme carried, who had an uke as cute as Jiroh. Atobe suspected that if this worked out, Jackal would have the same situation with his uke.

"How long have you been dating?" Atobe then pushed all the thoughts out off his pretty head and concentrated on Jackal instead.

"D-dating? Me and Marui?" the Rikkaidai player managed to cough out.

"Well since Jiroh is taken and you sure aren't dating me either, so yes."

"R-right, we are just doubles partners."

Atobe resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah, like I haven't heard _that_ before." he was gonna get a confession out of the other boy.

"It's true!"

The Hyotei captain narrowed his eyes. "You have been playing together for how long now? Three years or so? And you're telling me that the two of you are only friends. What are you, straight?"

Jackal was totally taken aback by that question, his face flushing slightly and Atobe let out a smug smirk.

"I see, for how long have you had feelings for him then?"

Jackal seemed to be seriously considering not to answer to that question, but Atobe was looking at him in the whole don't-make-me-repeat-myself way. "Since…we first paired up…"

Atobe took a sip from his drink. "So why have you never tried anything?"

"I was afraid he'd freak out or that he was straight."

"That is a lame excuse." Atobe sighed bored. "Well, you have your chance now."

"What? Is he..?! Is this a…?!"

"Yes, a…_triple date_…Tezuka and Fuji were supposed to show up, but I guess either one of them got tied down." Atobe replied, sipping on his drink again and Jiroh and Marui returned to their table.

"He didn't answer!" Jiroh sniffled disappointed, hugging his boyfriend's arm. "I called his phone atleast five times!"

"Ten times..." Marui muttered. "But who's counting."

"I guess I should be going then." Atobe interrupted and stood up, wrapping his quite expensive jacket around him.

"Eh?! But we just got here!" Jiroh shot him another one of his _looks_. Atobe drew the boy close and up from the chair.

"We can do this again some other time when Tezuka and Fuji aren't away doing exactly what I'd feel like doing right now." he spoke into the boy's ear, casting an eye at Marui who only blew another bubble and Jackal who was starting to take Marui's hair color onto his cheeks. "At home, in my room…"

"Oh, do you want to go to bed again?" Jiroh's expression lightened up and Atobe smirked, circling an arm around the other boy.

"Something like that." he smiled and pulled Jiroh along towards the door, when Jackal suddenly had caught up to them and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Atobe, wait!" Jackal hissed and took him aside. "There's just…something I've wanted to know…"

"And what is that? I don't have time to stand here all night."

"Well, between us, um, semes…how is it like? With Jiroh."

"Well, that is a longer conversation. Maybe you should ask that grey-haired guy from your other doubles pair." the Hyotei captain said. It would've been too embarrassing to say he didn't know what it was like with his little boyfriend, because Jiroh always fell asleep just when he was starting to drop 'innocent' hints.

But not tonight. Tonight Atobe would succeed, even if he had to force a whole package of coffee down the smaller boy to get him to stay awake.

"Niou?"

"That's the one."

"Niou's gay?"

"I'm very _sure_ of it." Atobe's tone sounded seductive and Jackal took a step back.

"…Niou's seme?"

"Not all the time." Atobe said, turning back to Jiroh. "Not in my case…" he added and left the restaurant with the bedhaired boy clinging on his arm.

"Niou? Well I guess that makes sense…" Jackal mumbled for himself, when a pop behind him brought him back to earth and caused him to jump. "Marui!! You scared me."

Marui just chewed on his gum. "Did they really leave?"

"A-ah, they did."

"So do you wanna finish the dinner then?" Marui said, not actually waiting for an answer and sat down in front of the table again.

"Why in such a hurry?" Jackal couldn't help teasing and Marui shot him a look. "Could it be that you want to get to the dessert already?"

"They have rasberry cakes here!" Marui said to his defence and Jackal laughed, relieved how normal it all seemed once more...or did it? A short silence followed as Marui quickly ate what was left of his food, Jackal not being able to swallow another piece of his.

"Marui?"

"Yeah?" Marui asked with his mouth full.

Jackal bit his lower lip. "We should go out more often."

Marui swallowed his food. "Sure."

"…I mean alone."

"Sure."

"Together."

"Uh-huh."

"…"

Jackal was just about to try to hint again what he was chasing there, when Marui had spotted a waiter and ordered a cake with some cream. Jackal was bound to succeed in telling Marui tonight. He had held this inside of him for too long, and now that he knew that also Marui was gay maybe he stood a chance.

"Here, let me." Jackal offered and took the spoon, leading some cake with cream on it into Marui's mouth. Marui happily ate off the food he kept feeding the boy, and Jackal every once in a while served some for himself before picking up a new spoon-filled for Marui again.

This was the perfect chance for him to perform an oh-so-innocent mistake and drop yet another hint.

"Oops, I'm so sorry!" Jackal gave out a small laughter, taking some paper and starting to brush the cream and cake he just had dropped into Marui's lap. Marui took a hold on his chair and fell totally silent as Jackal added a little more pressure in his motions.

"Well, I guess I got it all off, but maybe you'd still like to remove your pants…" he said, placing his gaze on Marui who's breath was both shorter and faster than before.

He had succeeded alright. By the looks of it Marui had gotten the message. …But maybe he had sounded a little too perverted just now.

"And get a pair of new ones." he hurried to add.

He was not gonna hint to try to molest his doubles partner the same night he came out. Marui still didn't reply, and it was almost unbelievable how shocked the other boy seemed. Marui who so rarely acted like a grown up otherwise.

"I know you're gay…" Jackal then said, in a hope to break the silence that floated around them and just bring out the facts. He was just about to continue when Marui's voice interrupted his confession.

"What? I'm not gay."

"Y-You're not gay?" But Atobe had just said…was this all just a cruel joke? Wasn't three years of lusting after his doubles player enough? Were they all in on this together to punish him?

Marui took another piece of cake. "I only said it to get Jiroh off my back for a while…"

"I…I'm sorry. I guess I got the wrong idea…" Jackal muttered and stood up. "I gotta go." Shit, now Marui probably could figure out he was gay! And the the boy could also guess from there that Jackal had feelings for him.

He had only made it a few steps before Marui spoke again. "Aren't you gonna help me finish this? I mean I like cakes, but this might be a little too much to eat even for me."

Jackal stopped and turned around. Was Marui forgiving him? Was he gonna give him another chance to be as they were before?

Marui patted the chair he had been sitting on. "Come and sit down."

Jackal did as he was told and awkwardly made eyecontact with the other boy again. Marui had picked up a piece of cake and was leading it to his mouth. Due to being more than slightly confused at the moment Jackal accepted the food.

"Marui-" he tried to speak with his mouth full, as Marui led a spoon of cream into his mouth as well. Jackal was close to choking, but strangely happy. Marui was okay with it…or then he was just too into their tennis together and friendship to even think about what it all really meant.

Before Jackal could worry any more about their relationship from now on, Marui had suddenly leaned in and was kissing his lips. Jackal's eyes widened as Marui pushed his tongue inside his mouth, sharing the piece of cake with him as the kiss went on.

As soon as they were done, Marui pulled apart and Jackal eyed him in disbelief. "I…I thought you were straight." That had not been a friendly kiss!

"And I thought you would never try to confess to me." Marui replied and digged inside his bag for a piece of gum. "That was just a payback for making me sweat and lose my breath before."

"You prankster!" Jackal then finally broke out laughing, and Marui started chewing on the new bubble gum. "You were messing with me. You really had me going there!"

"I couldn't resist." the pink-haired boy smiled, and got up from his chair. Marui had waited for Jackal to give him a real confession. He would not have settled with the hints Jackal had been throwing him. Who knows, maybe the plan had failed and Jackal would've been talking to him as his friend. Then Marui would've been the one to embarrass himself.

It was first when the word 'gay' escaped Jackal's lips that Marui took the chance.

"But I'll have to leave you for a while. I promised I'd call Jiroh and tell him how it went...and Jiroh also wanted me to call Fuji and tell him as well, but I doubt I will get a hold on him." Marui said, leaning in and sealing lips with his doubles partner again.

"A-ah." Jackal only sat there still quite shocked as Marui left to find the phones. This was a good opportunity for him to process what had happened tonight and maybe make some sense out of it all as well.

Jackal leaned back into his chair and let his thoughts run free, chewing on his bubble gum…or wait a second! Where had this gum come from?!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Slender fingers smoothed over his skin, making him almost give out quiet moans. He was almost ashamed of how much he was enjoying Fuji's touches on his naked shoulders and back.

"Ne, how does that feel?" Fuji's voice murmured into Tezuka's ear, and the captain finally gave out a quiet sound. "So aren't you happy that I came over?"

Tezuka refused to admit that he actually was. Fuji sure knew how to massage, those gentle fingers on his bare skin sent shivers up and down his spine, and lately Tezuka had seemed to develop this kind of a content when Fuji was around. He hated himself for it, especially since it was all probably just another game to Fuji.

This time Fuji had taken it too far. Because what if…what if he was really falling for the tensai they all loved and no one could have? Fuji didn't seem to be the kind of person to let someone that close.

"Yeah, overjoyed. First you distract me from my homework and then you fall asleep in my lap." Tezuka snorted, and it almost sounded convincing enough.

Fuji's fingers paused momentarily. "Says he who ran fingers through my hair and then claimed it to be an accident."

"I was reaching for my notebook from under you." Tezuka protested.

"You missed it. Especially since it was placed under my belly." Fuji pointed out and continued to massage.

Tezuka bit back a groan. He should've known he could never get away with it! It had been a temptation he hadn't been able to resist, although it was an act so small in itself.

And for the love of anything holy; what had gotten into him?! Why had Fuji become like an obsession to him all of a sudden? Fuji's warm breath on his thighs as the boy had fallen asleep leaning over his lap, Fuji's true form of closed eyes, Fuji temptingly soft hair…

"We missed the _date_ with Hyotei and Rikkaidai." Tezuka then decided to change subject.

"I know." Fuji replied and remembered how he had woken up in Tezuka's lap at the sound of his cell phone ringing. "But my intentions were never fully concentrated on going on that date anyway."

Tezuka was silent for a while, pondering. "Then why did you come over to convince me to go?" Fuji had practically trapped Tezuka into agreeing to go. Why didn't they go then? And why hadn't Fuji just told Jiroh that he had failed to take Tezuka with him?

"Saa, wonder why…" Fuji just smirked and continued to massage Tezuka's shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9: YagyuuNiou

A/N notes: Thank you wonderful people ::hearts:: You make me so happy reading your comments!! ::jumps up and down in joy::

There have been some request after more SaekiFuji-ness and I have some planned, but I'm not sure when I'll get to add it in! I took the liberty to add another flirty friendship between Fuji and another guy…appearing in this chapter

I also will write the whole Rikkaidai, but I will have a Fudomine in between now…I have some logic in there somewhere, I must have XD

And to sky-hinata: thank you ::kicks gakuto out and gets smacked by oshitari:: I don't know how he got there XD I corrected it so there wouldn't be any more misunderstandings! Thank you!

And one more thing: Tezuka the teacher, yes, I got it from the anime episode XD couldn't help it, please ignore me…and I **disclaim** to own anything else but the weirdness I produce, so onto the chapter and the next pairing;

Chapter 9: Yagyuu x Niou

"I'm sorry we couldn't make it last night. Tezuka and I got kind of-" Fuji explained to Marui and Jiroh. It was the next day and Fuji had travelled over to Rikkaidai to speak with Marui…and Jiroh who had again been hanging around there, but looking sleepier than the previous day. If that was possible.

"Tied down?" Jiroh suggested. Atobe had mentioned something like that to Jiroh last night, when bringing forth a rope. Jiroh hadn't understood why, until Atobe had showed him…

"…Distracted?" Marui helped out and Fuji shot him a smile.

"Anyway I'm glad to hear it worked out so well-"

"Yeah, and don't worry! Next time we will all definitely go on a triple date! And I'll make sure Atobe has got all of his rest and other urges fulfilled before that, so we will also be staying the whole night!" Jiroh smiled, and Marui and Fuji sweatdropped.

"Ja then, I better get going." Fuji excused himself. He walked past the gigantic courts of Rikkaidai, there were matches going on everywhere he looked. It amazed the tensai how Jiroh always seemed to have time to hang out with Marui, although the boy was a Hyotei regular himself.

As Fuji reached the school gate he discovered a rather familiar figure waiting for him there. Judging from the uniform it was a Rikkaidai regular.

"I was hoping you would show up at our school as well." the boy spoke and brushed aside some of his grey-ish hair. "I kind of got the impression you would since Jackal has been asking me really interesting seme related questions the entire day, although I tried to tell him to direct those questions towards Yagyuu instead, but he wouldn't hear it."

"I'm afraid I have nothing to do with that…-" Fuji smiled.

"Hmm, are you the uke in your relationship with Tezuka then? Still, I suspect you're more of a dominant uke. We have even more incommon than I thought."

"That's nice, but I seem to have missed your name…" Fuji said politely.

"Niou." the other one answered and walked closer. "I didn't give it earlier." The Rikkaidai player let his eyes roam over Fuji's form. "Do you have a minute?"

Fuji looked quizfully up at the taller boy.

"I was hoping we could talk." Niou then continued and Fuji shot him an agreeing smile.

"Sure." he answered and Niou placed a hand on his back.

"This way." Niou smiled and led him to a couple of benches not so far outside the school.

"Won't you be in trouble if your captain starts looking for you?" Fuji asked as they seated themselves down.

"Yeah, so let's hope that doesn't happen." Niou shrugged, his two mischievious blue eyes looking into two other not so innocent blue ones. "I was hoping we could do some bonding. We have similar situations you and I, with the men we want in our lives. I was hoping we could exchange strategies."

Fuji's blue eyes blinked, but he didn't let go of the eyecontact. He also noted how Niou had used the word 'want', but still claimed to be a dominant uke. Maybe they really had a lot incommon! "You want to exchange schemes?"

"Yeah, see I may not have totally gotten the man I pursue like you have, but I might have some interesting ideas you could use someday." Niou replied, resting his hand onto Fuji's side of the bench. "So, would you co-operate? It would mean so much to me if you said yes."

Fuji reconsidered once what he was about to get himself into. He didn't like to reveal almost anything about his pranks, well except maybe to Saeki, but there could be no harm if he just told the boy a few tricks he could use. Somehow Fuji could really relate to Niou's situation.

"You leave me with very little choice when you ask me like that." Fuji then chuckled and Niou broke out in a grin.

"Then tell me, how did you break the ice between you and your captain?" Niou asked and Fuji cocked his head to the side. "You see, Yagyuu, whom I'm chasing, is very like your Tezuka as you are very much like me. Tezuka and Yagyuu are both semes, but not overly-social ones…more like two stones really, but let's not get sidetracked. You and I again are both ukes and destinied to make the first move."

Fuji pressed a smile on his lips. 'Broke the ice between him and Tezuka?' Fuji had never given their 'relationship' that serious of a thought before. He found himself asking the very same question and answering it by saying that he just liked to see Tezuka uncomfortable was all.

Tezuka torture was an addicting thing, and a very difficult habit to get rid off. But to speak the truth Fuji knew that wasn't all. He had had feelings for Tezuka ever since first year and he knew it. The torture was just a way to show his affection, since Fuji had never before felt like this towards another person.

Niou moved in closer to try to get a better look into those ocean blue eyes in front of him. "What did you do to him to make him accept his true sexual preferences…or was it that you wanted to show him what he was missing out on by pretending to be straight?"

"Um…" Fuji started. He would have to answer in a way that didn't give away the rumor about him and Tezuka. He wouldn't lose that link to his captain for the world. It was fun being the captain's boyfriend. "Well, I guess it started a long time ago, but I recently pushed him into the showers when he was only in a towel."

That had atleast left an ever-lasting impression on the captain's mind and Niou quirked an eyebrow up seductively. "Kinky, I like it."

"And we have gotten closer ever since it became public about us."

"The rumor, eh?" Niou guided a hand under his chin, for the first time breaking their stare. "Not a bad idea."

"Maybe you could start your own." Fuji suggested.

"I think I will." Niou smirked, eyes landing upon Fuji's again. "So, do you wanna know this one thing I did in the locker room to Yagyuu? He was just about to change and of course we were all alone…"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Yagyuu entered the court. That damn Niou. Where had he taken off in the middle of practice? Sanada would kill him.

"Ne, ne, see that player?" one of the non-regulars said, pointing towards Yagyuu. "He was the guy I just recently heard had attacked his doubles partner in the locker room."

"Attacked?" his friend asked.

"He tried to rape him." the first boy hissed to the second, a third guy appearing.

"Are you talking about Yagyuu-senpai? It wouldn't surprise me, I've heard he was madly in love with Niou-senpai, but Niou-senpai wouldn't give in."

The first guy spoke again. "I heard Yagyuu-senpai succeeded in his actions…you can't see Niou-senpai here, can you? He's probably trying to avoid having to be near Yagyuu-senpai…"

Yagyuu ignored the whole bunch of them and went to wash his face instead. Niou not giving in? Niou gave in way too much.

He placed the glasses aside and splashed some cold water onto his sweaty face, there was really nothing he could do before his doubles partner got his butt back over there.

Suddenly there was something in his gut that told him he wasn't alone anymore. That and two cold drops of water hitting his exposed neck. Yagyuu straightened himself and reached for his towel.

"Niou, stop it." he sighed before putting the towel away again, only to notice his glasses were gone. "Niou." his voice like a warning.

"But you are so cute without your glasses." Niou teased, wearing said glasses on his nose and Yagyuu made an effort to snatch them off him. Niou backed away and caught the wrist flying his way, pulling a stumbling Yagyuu closer.

"You can never guess what I heard today at school. Someone came up to me and asked if I wanted to go and talk to the school shrink about some traumatizing event that had apparently happened to me last week." Niou said, as Yagyuu tried to wiggle himself out of the grip.

After a while Yagyuu finally managed to get his glasses back and pushed apart from the other boy. "What event?" he then muttered, placing said glasses on his nose again.

"The one where you raped me after practice sometime last week." Niou replied, sounding more cheerful than upset. "Did you wipe my memory while you were at it? Because I wouldn't mind remembering that."

"I did not wipe your memory, and I did not rape you." Yagyuu said, the tiniest shade of pink coloring his cheeks.

"You can come clean with me." Niou winked. "I'd very much like to know whether or not I'm still a virgin-"

"You haven't been a virgin since God knows when."

"And how are you so sure about that?" Niou threw back and Yagyuu refused the urge to sigh. "Are you jeaous?"

"No."

"Because it's not a bad thing if I'm a little prepared and experienced, I'm still a virgin with you." Niou added and brushed past him. "Coming?" he sing-songed seductively. "Sanada will be mad if we don't show up again, you can ravage me afterwards again."

"Niou!"

"Hurry up, darling."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_"If you're looking to turn him-" A chuckle and blue eyes mused into blue. "Or should I say show him his true sexual preference, then approaching him physically would be one of the best ways you could do it. When he reacts to you, he will have a tough time explaining that that's not how he really feels if he's still doing the denial."_

Yagyuu returned from the shower, drying his hair with a towel. As soon as he had placed his glasses back on he could see that the only one left in the locker room was Niou.

"I told Sanada-buchou that you had offered to lock up, so he left us the keys." Niou grinned. "I didn't want to make him wait, he seemed to be in a hurry back to the hospital."

Yagyuu gave a nod, not a very agreeful one but still a nod. As Yagyuu started to get dressed, Niou got up from the bench he had been sitting on and the next sound heard in the room was a soft click coming from the door.

Yagyuu looked over surprised at his doubles partner. "Why did you do that for?"

Niou gave a carefree shrug. "So that you could rape me in peace."

Yagyuu's look darkened. "Niou!" he warned. He was not in the mood for anymore nonsense, even Sanada had looked funnily at him during the whole practice and all because of those rumors. If Yagyuu wouldn't know better he'd say Niou was as innocent as himself in this case, but Yagyuu did know better. Niou had had his fingers in the game.

"Yagyuu!" Niou answered in the same tone, just with a hint of playfulness behind it.

"Niou!"

"Yagyuu!"

"Niou!"

"Niou!"

"Yagyuu!" Yagyuu paused. No wait a second that went wrong. "I mean, Niou."

"Are you sure about that, Niou?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Niou." Yagyuu gritted between his teeth. "Unlock the door."

"You look hot, Niou. Are you still in a need of a shower?…A cold one perhaps?" the real Niou joked, walking up to Yagyuu and pressed a finger against his chest, making him move backwards into the other room with the showers.

Yagyuu felt his back hit the still wet wall behind him and continued staring angrily at Niou, as if that would actually help. Niou gave a smirk, before leaning in and slinking a hand past Yagyuu and reached the water tap.

"Now I'm gonna give you a choice here." Niou said. "You don't have to resort to another wet and freezing cold shower to get rid off all that tention inside of you, you can resort to me."

"Resort to you?" Yagyuu was far from amused. "Niou, I'm well aware that it was you behind all of those rumors. Tell me, what are you after this time?"

"Which?" Niou only asked, as if they were on the court and about to start a tennis match and Yagyuu was to choose between smooth or rough.

Like hell Yagyuu would ever admit he'd prefer to…resort to Niou. "Niou, stop it. I-"

A cold amount of water abruptly cut off his sentence and he was left standing there in front of an only slightly wet Niou, as the more playful one of the two boys turned the water off again. Yagyuu glared through wet bangs that hung over his face and from behind wet glasses.

"You would never have chosen me." Niou sighed then and pulled the other boy with him into the locker room again. "You need a push first in order to do that." Niou continued to explain and unbuttoned the soaked shirt that was Yagyuu's.

"Niou-"

"You don't have to worry, Niou. Even though it is your first time…" Niou purred and something about that sentence made Yagyuu's heart hit faster in his chest than during any match or practice. No matter how much Yagyuu tried to reason with his doubles partner, it seemed like Niou was lost in his evil thoughts planning more schemes while undressing the wet Yagyuu.

_"So tell me about the time you almost molested your captain in the locker room." Niou said then, after he finished telling Fuji about another one of his schemes._

_Fuji gave a smile, as if he was looking back at that day and going 'Good times'. "Jiroh told you about that, didn't he?"_

_"Yeah, he has been hanging around here a lot and talked about you among other things." Niou answered and Fuji gave a somewhat amused chuckle._

_"Well, it started with me spilling my favorite juice over Tezuka's regular's shirt so we had to go back to the locker room to clean up…"_

_Niou's smile widened, liking the story already. Anything with a locker room and two good-looking tennis guys was always a good sign._

_"I guess he freaked when I leaned in to lick his throat clean from the tasty juice. Inui's juice is not something you can buy from a normal grocery shop after all." Fuji explained._

_"So I've heard from Yanagi…who seems to have made a phone call to a freaked out Kaidoh from your team, with his lover moaning in the background." Niou grinned. "Ah, so that's why Kirihara went so schizo the other week."_

_"They're together?" Fuji asked._

_"They were, but let's see how it works out. After all…" Niou leaned in even closer. "Yanagi wasn't totally guilty for that phone call, now was he?"_

_Fuji cocked his head to the side in an innocent gesture, but didn't break the stare._

_"So, what did you do then?" Niou changed the subject back, since he really wanted some other perspectives and schemes to try out._

_"As I said I wanted the juice, and he wasn't really comfortable with that, but I mentioned the physical closeness, right? I knew he would be totally disarmed if I just leaned a little bit closer and…" Fuji continued._

"Yagyuu!"

"You've learned my name." Niou grinned at the, a little flushed, boy as Yagyuu's voice had taken him back to the locker room.

"You wouldn't respond to yours." Yagyuu defended himself. "Now stop undoing my pants!"

"Why?"

"…" As Yagyuu couldn't give him an answer to his question, Niou undid the pants and they dropped to his doubles partner's feet.

"Ni-" Yagyuu tried, but was silenced by a kiss.

"Hush." Niou ordered, one finger placed over Yagyuu's lips. "You raped me once, now it's my turn to return the favor…"

Yagyuu backed away until he hit the locker behind him. "But you just said I was Niou. That means…you raped me."

Niou stopped and thought for a while. "True…Then I guess you could get your revenge on me now and rape me, but only…" Niou murmured into his ear, lips moving against his skin. "…if you call me Yagyuu."

Yagyuu's breathing fastened as Niou pressed against him. He didn't like to picture himself, or Niou acting as him, as the uke. …This was getting slightly confusing even for a genius lika Yagyuu.

And Niou's level of persuasiveness seemed to have grown a level or two and it was eating of his sanity and will to fight back.

"Baka. What makes you think I would want to do something like that?" Yagyuu started, his eyes then catching the way Niou slowly undressed from his shirt, revealing the skin Yagyuu was so jealous that other boys had tasted and he had not.

An urge to claim Niou as his slowly crept over the glasses-boy. Others had and he hadn't, he who should've. Yagyuu had never seen Niou chase a guy like this, and suddenly Yagyuu was afraid that he would lose Niou's interest.

Maybe Niou would only see him as the doubles pair friend, when noticing that there is nothing else to pursue from him. That Yagyuu isn't worth his time and effort.

Yagyuu shook his head. What was he thinking? That he would submit to being with Niou? His head was lacking all of the reason and the perfect sense he had had just a minute ago, before Niou had started to remove clothes and tempted to give Yagyuu what he had for such a long time suppressed and denied of himself.

"Because the Niou-part in you has been chasing me since the beginning." Niou countered and turned around, gloriously wearing only a pair of boxers. "But the Yagyuu-part in me has been the only reason why we haven't ended the chase just yet. We belong together, even our personalities know that. I am me, but I am still a part of you and vice versa."

Niou's comment left Yagyuu speechless, trying to make any sense out of it. Yagyuu knew that if he only dared to reach out and touch Niou, he would have it all. He would have Niou.

Niou played with the rim of his underwear. "I don't mind giving you a show, but wouldn't it be more pleasant if you did the rest?" Niou studied Yagyuu's expression. "The Yagyuu in you is still the seme after all."

The glasses-boy hesitated at first… He knew perfectly well all of the reasons he shouldn't go through with it, but the Niou-part in him pushed them all aside.

And then he reached.

_"…that way I got to lick all the juice off of him and he could do nothing but stare." Fuji finished his story, or scheme._

_"So was that how you two…you know, for the first time?" Niou hinted and Fuji shook his head._

_"No, but he looked ready to snap when Eiji opened the door and interrupted us." Fuji remembered._

_Tezuka had looked like a walking time-bomb for the entire time there was left, after their adventure together. Fuji hadn't really felt that serious about it all back then, first now understanding that maybe he had been serious after all._

_"Too bad." Niou smirked. "After all that trouble, spilling the drink, cleaning him up, coming onto him and you still didn't get to break the ice."_

_Fuji pressed a smile. "No, I guess I didn't. But maybe you will. A little flirting, revealing your skin is always a good trick especially when Yagyuu's obviously very jealous of you..."_

_"Thank you, I've tried to make him." Niou joked._

_"Mm, jealousy is a powerful weapon." Fuji paused. "But so is the feeling that he can't have you if he doesn't take a chance, that he might never get you if he isn't the one to make the final move. We dominate the play, but the rest is up to our semes."_

_"I get you. We drop the bait, but they will have to bite into it knowing that we'll reel them in."_

_"But first you'll have to see what comebacks you can play with, when Yagyuu throws his insults at you and tries to deny the whole situation."_

_"Counterattacking, eh?" Niou smiled and Fuji gave a nod._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

The next morning Sanada was early, unlocking the locker room door for practice when finding two boys in one big mess.

The vice-captain blinked once. "I would never have believed this from you, Yagyuu." He shifted his look at Niou. "Get another room the next time." he ordered and shut the door again.

Outside another locker room, Tezuka Kunimitsu was also unlocking the locker room door for morning practice.

"Ah, early as usual, Tezuka-love." The captain dropped the keys to the ground hearing that voice. And the morning had started so well…

Fuji stalked up to Tezuka's side and bent down to lift up said keys, placing them in the lock and opening the door. "A little jumpy today, are we? And I haven't even given you a reason yet." Fuji handed Tezuka the keys back and entered the locker room.

Tezuka knew this was bad. He could sense Fuji's motivation to see him suffer had increased greatly since last time.

"You left quite fast yesterday after school." Tezuka said, following Fuji and placing his bag down on the floor. "Tell me you didn't cause any more trouble."

"Trouble, Tezuka?"

"…" Tezuka sighed.

"Ah, ain't it wonderful that this is the last day of school before the Christmas holidays?"

"…"

"And we don't even have any classes today…"

"…"

"But of course Tezuka wouldn't miss out a single potentional practice day, so we still had to come to school."

"…"

Fuji paused, his mind going back to the previous afternoon with Niou on the bench. It was with Niou, Fuji had realized just how much he really was obsessed by Tezuka. Fuji now knew how he had feelings for his captain and how suppressed they had been before, hidden even from himself. Fuji's attitude had changed as well, and now the tensai knew what he really wanted.

Their conversation with Niou had at first been kind of innocent, involving only smaller pranks and flirting, but then they had really gotten to a similar tune of their own and their discussion had heated up. It had been about schemes, unfulfilled ideas and a lot of blue on blue eye-fucking.

_"I like to mix between Yagyuu and myself, until he doesn't know who he is anymore. And he'll start calling me Yagyuu in the end…" Niou said, eyes glinting with mischief and Fuji leaned in closer._

_"That might be a tad more difficult to pull off between Tezuka and me." Fuji guided a hand under his chin, his mind already working on possibilities._

_Niou also leaned in closer, his voice soft but challenging. "I'm sure you can make something out of it."_

Fuji's smile widened slightly as he undid his shirt, his eyes never leaving Tezuka's form that was just about to start changing as well.

Fuji's sudden chuckle took Tezuka's whole concentration from what he had been doing before and the captain was at alert of what he would have to face this time.

"Don't tell me we're gonna be the only ones here. You are not gonna make me run another 100 laps, are you?"

"I was earlier to unlock the door." Tezuka answered simply, shooting Fuji a look. "I don't know what brought you here half an hour earlier."

"I thought I'd impress my dear uke." Fuji explained. "And what are you talking about? I am never late. I always show up atleast half an hour before everything I will attend to."

Tezuka was about to protest, but the uke part had caused him to become rather speechless. It wasn't enough that he was officially dating Fuji, but had the tensai also taken the part as the seme now?! Now this was getting way too far!

"I mean, I never have any fun. I just always sit on my seme butt, drink tea and read a book." Fuji continued and the taller boy wondered if the matchmaking had taken its toll on the tensai or if Fuji had hit his head somewhere…should he be worried?

Fuji's voice was also getting deeper and deeper by every sentence he spoke. "And my duties always comes first, not even my dear wife and his triple dates could compare-"

"Fuji, are you drunk? What are you babbling about?" Tezuka was getting slightly terrified, debating whether or not he should just sweep the smaller boy over his shoulder and take him to a hospital, since Fuji would most likely put up a fight and not go willingly.

"Fuji? I'm-"

/Okay, that's it! He thinks he's someone else!/ Tezuka thought and walked over to Fuji, lifted the boy up and threw him over his shoulder as planned. He felt Fuji's body tense in his arms and the tensai wiggled to get loose or be put down.

Tezuka wouldn't allow that to happen, while Fuji was slightly scared that he had pushed his captain too far and the taller boy had finally snapped.

"D-don't you like the sound of yourself, Tezuka?" Fuji's voice was back to his normal one and not mocking Tezuka's anymore and Tezuka stopped in his actions.

Slowly the captain let Fuji slide down from him again and he was greeted by a slightly shaken smile. "Was that not you?"

"Fuji, don't joke about-" Tezuka started, but cut his sentence off in the middle. It was like talking to a wall anyway. What good had there ever came from trying to tell Fuji what to do?

Fuji's smile slowly faded, but the amusement was still seen in his open eyes. "That's a very good mimicry of me." Fuji then said and Tezuka looked at him quizfully. "You're already coming onto me." Fuji continued and meant the hands Tezuka still had wrapped around Fuji's waist.

The captain removed his hands as if he had been burnt and immediately pulled apart, guiding one of his mischievious hands to push up his glasses and at the same time hiding his face.

"Come on, love." Fuji teased. "Try to be me." he added, before changing his voice back into the deep, Tezuka-ish one again. "Showing emotions is not for me, it makes me feel uncomfortable, but that doesn't mean I haven't got any. I think people can't tell how I feel, but obviously I was paired with the cause for my momentary headache even before the Golden Pair, and who I thought was my best and most reliable friend, created a rumor."

Tezuka tightened his hands into fists as Fuji kept analyzing him. This was getting too much! He did not like Fuji being in his shoes, the Gods only knew what the tensai could find out about him that way. Furthermore Fuji had been sort of on the right track all along. He was doing a too good job being Tezuka and Tezuka wanted his shoes back.

Tezuka was just happy he wouldn't have to fight Fuji for the seme spot in their relationship, that Fuji had been acting like him when saying that.

But something had to be done! Fuji was just not the easiest person to put down. Maybe if he… Tezuka looked around. There was no one else here. There were no witnesses. Then he did something very un-Tezuka-like.

Slowly Tezuka unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and walked over to Fuji-Tezuka. "So, _Tezuka_…" the captain bit his lip so hard it was a miracle it didn't bleed, before adding in a sugar filled "_-love_."

That caught Fuji's attention alright, and soon enough the quite surprised look was turned into a challenging smile. Yes, bring it on, tensai! Tezuka had been taunted, tormented, kicked around, you name it, for too long. It was payback time!

And it wasn't like he could resist a challenge from Fuji anyway.

Tezuka slank an arm around the slim waist, where it already once before today had rested, and pulled Fuji quite close causing blue eyes to snap back open. "You look tired, Tezuka-love. Do you want another massage? I can taunt you in every kind of way you've never even dreamed about." A short laughter. "Well, I guess you don't dream."

Tezuka pulled apart and only _slightly_ swaying his lower body as he stalked around Fuji once, opening the shorter boy's shirt fully and letting it fall down the slim body, before attaching his hands to the shoulders, causing Fuji to pipe out a small sound of somekind. "You're so tense, buchou"

Well, Fuji indeed was tense, but it was probably because of the fact that Tezuka was definitely not like himself and the physical closeness felt weird for Fuji, nevermind the fact that the smaller boy had been riding his shoulder just a few minutes ago.

Fuji composed himself again, he wasn't a tensai for nothing and Tezuka would soon learn that lesson...again.

"No, Fuji. This is wrong!" Fuji's voice had changed from the deep one to an even deeper and quite irrated one. "50 laps for coming onto your captain!"

Tezuka felt his eyebrow twitch, but he would not lose. He would rather die trying than admitting defeat to Fuji now. If he did he would never get to live it down.

Swallowing some more parts of his very non-existing pride that he had left, Tezuka circled two arms around Fuji's upper body from behind and placed his head to rest on Fuji's shoulder so that he could speak softly into Fuji's ear and hopefully send shivers down the tensai's spine.

"Now, now, why do that when there are so many other interesting things we could do…"

Fuji felt a jolt go through his body hearing that. This was fun though! Fuji hadn't expected Tezuka to be such a willing prey to this game. He even gave it his all as the uke!

"Hmm, I shouldn't…" Fuji muttered, trying to pull apart and succeeded in placing a little distance between them. "I am all about responsibility, I couldn't allow myself to indulge in such pleasuring activities before the wedding night."

Another twitch and Fuji cocked his head to the side to look over at Tezuka. "I can't lose control, you can't make me!"

"But Tezuka, we are practically dating anyway." Tezuka said then after thinking for a while. "And there is no one else here…" The real captain opened the rest of his shirt.

"Why are you undressing?" Fuji's voice came then and Tezuka allowed himself to muster up the tiniest smirk.

"It's practice time, right? You know, the one you so badly wanted to have instead of letting us be free for today." Tezuka said. "Then I need to change-" he added, playing with the last button when he suddenly felt Fuji's hands grab his wrists and he was pushed against one of the lockers.

Fuji wasn't stronger than him, but the tensai had surprisingly much strength. He should show it more often in his play—but he was getting sidetracked into his tennis thoughts. He could not let his guard down now. Concentrate! Concentrate to beat the source of your headaches in his own game!

Fuji guided Tezuka's hands above his head and held them there, much to Tezuka's amusement since Fuji was more than slightly shorter than himself so the tensai had to tiptoe to reach above Tezuka's head. But to his irritation Fuji was quite a persistent seme as he was a uke, and Tezuka wasn't comfortable in the role as the uke at all.

"Do not toy with my emotions!" Fuji's dead serious voice came and for a second Tezuka thought the other boy was serious. "I _will_ make you run laps!" But the following threat cleared up any possible misunderstanding in that case.

Tezuka thought for a while. When he gave threats like those, and it annoyed him how much Fuji sounded as him as well, what did Fuji always say? How could the tensai always turn the conversation against him even when they had switched roles?

"I'm not the one holding someone trapped against a locker. It is pretty obvious that you want it too."

Fuji let his eyebrow twitch a couple of times. "Fuji…!! Snap, snapety snap." Fuji gave a smile. "There went my reason." the smaller boy explained, before turning back into his Tezuka-ish tone. "Fine, you can pay me back without having to run any laps."

In a quite quick movement, Fuji had swept Tezuka off his feet and the captain landed practically on his butt on the floor with Fuji still holding his wrists and pressing him further down. "I've wanted this for the longest time…" Fuji's voice was more teasing than deep.

Tezuka felt insulted again. He did not act like this! That was OOC of him!

He would have to try to come up with another comeback. "You are finally admitting it, love? Then let's leave the games, for now. You know, you should have realized by now how much I've wanted you too, Fuji…-"

Fuji chuckled in surprise at Tezuka's slip and the captain wanted to die in shame.

"You're the one always playing games, Fuji." Fuji tried to stay in Tezuka's character, but the smile broke out on his face as crawled on top of the taller boy, and in between his captain's parted legs.

Fuji hovered over Tezuka to say something again, when the door to the locker room suddenly flew open and revealed several shocked faces that stared at them in a mix of disbelief and awe.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: So sorry for the cliffy ::sweatdrops:: But this chapter in itself is already so long, and hopefully it wasn't too confusing to read… I promise to update soon! I've got the next chapter ready for beta-reading ::does chartwheel::


	10. Chapter 10: ShinjiKamio

A/N notes: "I want Fuji to be happy too, he's worked so hard to make everyone else happy!" Yoshikochan, that made me go so _aaaww!_ I love to receive all of your comments :wai: they are all so uplifting!  
And Am loves Syusuke, my little corrector ;D You save my day!

I'm thankful with my lovely orb beta-reader, who got through this loong chapter so fast…we didn't want to leave it hanging on a cliffhanger for so long!

Disclaimer: It's for the best that I don't own too much… XP

Chapter 10: Shinji x Kamio…mostly

No, No, No, NO, NOOOO!

Tezuka felt like banging his head against the floor until his scull broke. And of course with his luck _all _of his fellow regulars had decided to show up at the same time and found them like this. It wasn't fair! Life wasn't fair! Kami-sama wasn't fair!

The regulars kept their stare at Tezuka and Fuji.

Tezuka and Fuji stared back, not knowing what to say.

And the regulars kept staring, until Inui interrupted the very heavy silence that hung over them. "Iie data. Fuji is seme…"

The rest of the regulars' reactions were various. Oishi blushed his head off, together with Kaidoh who was a little embarrassed by the data-collector's comment. Eiji and Momo broke out into laughters and practically rolled on the floor and on the ground outside the locker room, Taka was stuttering something that was supposed to be words but became mumbles, and Ryoma just pulled his cap down to hide a smirk.

Fuji shot Inui a pressed smile, before getting up and offering a hand to Tezuka. Tezuka of course had no intentions of even accepting a gesture like that one and as soon as he was up on his two, slightly shaking, legs he left the locker room with a fast mutter; "Get changed and start practicing!"

Fuji who was half naked already and the only one not in the middle of a reaction of some kind, was the fastest one to change and came out to seek his captain, finding him by the still empty courts.

Tezuka was staring out into nothing, which wasn't really anything new. He looked so vulnerable at the moment where he was fumbling to button his white school shirt. Fuji carefully stalked over to the form and put on his most comforting smile.

Atleast none of the non-regulars that were starting to appear just now had witnessed what Tezuka will probably remember as the most embarrassing memory from this school.

"Tezuka?" Fuji's voice came, filled with sympathy and probably hoping to avoid laps. Tezuka simply gave a grunt as an answer. "Ano, you forgot your jacket." Fuji handed Tezuka the object and the captain took it with a nod and threw it over his shoulders.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"No."

"Souka…"

"Fuji!" Eiji's cheerful voice teared through the dramatic atmosphere between the two and the redhead glomped his best friend. "Fuji, nya! Why didn't you ever tell me that you were the seme in your relationship? I thought we could have had uke-nights together and share gossips! Guess I'll have to have them with Tezuka instead, ne buchou? When are you free?"

Fuji noticed the tightening fists of the captain and decided it was probably best for Tezuka's sanity and Eiji's life that he stepped in and gave Tezuka some credit. "Actually Tezuka really is the seme, what you saw was just a one time thing."

"…!" Strangely enough that didn't seem to calm the captain down very much, neither did it calm Eiji down and the acrobatic player immediately called over his boyfriend, Inui, Ochibi and Momo, and every other regular he could spot to tell the news to them.

A commotion of murmurs broke out and some of the regulars were still convinced that Fuji indeed was the seme.

"Maybe Fuji only said it because Tezuka is the captain." Eiji had a new theory and he was explaining it wildly to Oishi, who was blushing and at the same time trying to make his partner stop talking so loudly.

Tezuka's knuckles were turning more and more white by the second.

"But Fuji-senpai was uke with Kawamura-senpai!" Momo started debating with Eiji and his younger boyfriend drew his cap lower. Ryoma and Kaidoh were of the only ones that kept quiet.

"I'll stick to my data!" Inui said dramatically. "Although Fuji has outdone my data before…Interesting…maybe Tezuka really is the…" Scribbling continued.

Fuji was just considering stepping in between again, when Tezuka's voice suddenly caused everyone within a ten miles radar to go dead quiet.

"I am NOT dating Fuji!" Tezuka snapped, making everyone, including Fuji, take a step backwards. The tall captain cleared his throat, slightly ashamed over losing his control that 'easily', but actually feeling kind of relieved.

"Go back to practice!" he barked out, quickly adding more space between them by going over to inspect some freshmen, but staying close enough to hear everything they had to say.

"Really? Is it true, Fuji?" Eiji gaped and the regulars gathered around their tensai.

Fuji glanced at Tezuka quickly, who shot him a deathglare saying 'give them the truth or else!' Fuji shrugged defeated. "Ah. It's true."

There was loud mumbles starting everywhere on the courts, especially loud among the regulars. "Jeez, I can't believe Fuji and Tezuka broke up!" Eiji commented shocked to his golden partner.

"According to my data they were probably about have hot, sweaty, make up sex when we came in and totally destroyed their effort and will to get back together." Inui said, writing something down again. "That would probably support the theory of Fuji being the seme…Unless Tezuka was the one who needed to apologize and make it up to Fuji somehow, then with Fuji's sadistic streak Fuji requested that Tezuka would have to be uke in order to make up and…"

Kaidoh gave a hiss and blushed, hoping never to have a fight with Inui since his boyfriend was not far from a sadist either. Plus he was a nerd, an even scarier combination…

"But in that case you can ask captain who he wants to be paired up with!" Momo grinned suddenly, bringing brighter faces with him. Leave it to Momoshiro to try to lighten up a situation.

"That's right!" Eiji agreed excited, slamming his hands together.

Fuji fought to keep his smile on, eyeing an even more annoyed Tezuka. "Let's just give him time to calm down first."

"He must need time after breaking up-" Oishi started, but Eiji cut in.

"Che. I bet even Fuji won't have the nerve to ask Tezuka."

"But there's a 99 percent chance Tezuka wouldn't even answer and in case he did there's a 99 percent chance he'd still say Fuji-" Kaidoh hissed again and pulled his senpai-boyfriend towards a safer distance before Tezuka could have another mental breakdown.

"Ooh! I see! How cute of Tezuka!" Eiji gave a big smile and hugged Fuji tight. "He is still doing the denial! But he really likes Fuji a lot!"

"Kikumaru-senpai, didn't you just say they had broken up?" Ryoma pointed out.

"Nyah, Ochibi is way too young to understand these things yet." Eiji only waved it away.

Momo clinged to Ryoma, who started to have problems to keep standing. "No, he's not. He's a quick learner." Momo laughed. Behind him Taka was grabbing a racket, feeling like he had something on his mind he needed to get out.

"Yosha! TEZUKAA, YOU SNEAKY QUEER! WE SEE IT NOW! YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT HIDING IN THE CLOSET NOW, BA-BY!" the scream echoed over the whole area and Tezuka, who had happened to have his back turned, jerked up from the ground. He was so gonna kill every single one of them! Well, maybe not Fuji…but starting from Kawamura!

In fast steps he headed their way again with no pleasant thoughts in his head whatsoever. This madness was gonna end once and for all. Seeing Momo grab the racket from Taka, made him slow his pace down a little and discipline himself again. Well Fuji was not gonna be slammed up against the fence atleast! That was a relief.

It annoyed him how he was still letting Fuji go without the same kind of punishment as the others. Fuji's well-being was still on his mind…maybe he really liked the boy. Tezuka shook the thoughts out of his head. He had had enough torment for the rest of the year, he was not about to receive torment from himself as well.

"Wait! Let's not have you snap on Fuji-senpai again!" Momo laughed as he had taken the racket and Taka broke out in a blush. Fuji came up to his friend, patting his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Taka-san has someone else now."

"Eh? So you mean I don't have to be your bodyguard anymore!" Momo said dramatically, faking sad.

"Mada mada dane."

Eiji hanged over Momo's shoulders. "Except maybe from Tezuka…-" he started, when noticing Tezuka had caught up to them.

"Regulars, 20 laps! You're not moving!"

Eiji bounced back to Fuji, whispering so loud into his ear that everyone else could hear what he said as well. "Watch out, Fujiko. He's definitely got his eyes all over you. And those are not uke-eyes, I'm on your side!"

Tezuka sent his glare over towards the redhead, about to give a reply of somekind when Oishi jumped in between. "But Tezuka, we were training!"

"Not all of you were!" Tezuka replied stubbornly. "Most of you were just-…where are Inui and Kaidoh?"

Everyone looked around, finding them nowhere. "…Training?" Fuji then suggested and the regulars fell quiet once more.

Tezuka inhaled deeply air before finding enough strenght to face his teammates. "You'll all be running laps until the time is up. And so will Inui and Kaidoh when I find them!" he ordered, turning around to go and find the two missing teammates.

Fuji hurried up to his side, taking his arm. "Tezuka, unless you wanna put them in an awkward situation, not to mention yourself _again_, I'd advice you not to go and look for them right now."

Tezuka shot his millionth glare already today, not liking the way Fuji had just said 'again'. "What are you talking about?"

"I still think Tezuka and Fuji are together." Eiji said to his doubles partner, while the regulars watched from aside Tezuka and Fuji's conversation. "That is a conversation between two people who know and understand each other. They just say they're not together so that it wouldn't affect the team or bring more squealing girls to our club practice."

"Yeah, girls do like gay-guys." Momo smirked, grabbing Ryoma's hand in his.

"…Momo-senpai."

"Yes, Ryoma?" the junior answered innocently. He held the hand firmly in place, and no matter how much Ryoma tried to break loose from his grip he wouldn't allow it to happen.

"This is why I train so hard!" Momo laughed, pulling Ryoma closer.

"I say he is still in the closet, so that's why Tezuka and Fuji try to hide it." Inui commented, appearing from nowhere.

"Well, that was fast!" Eiji teased and Kaidoh blushed.

"Hn, I felt pity." Inui replied easily, gazing Kaidoh who went to stand behind Oishi and Kawamura for shelter.

They all woke up from the quite embarrassing moment Inui had put them under, seeing Fuji walk over to them. "Tezuka told me to say that practice is over and to have a merry Christmas."

The regulars just stared at the tensai at first, even Ryoma had stopped struggling. "So you're free to go." Fuji continued, seeing that his friends were all still gazing him, and momentarily Tezuka, in disbelief.

"I told you so!" Eiji was the first to say something, pulling Oishi along. "There you saw it again!"

"Most impressive data…" Scribble. Scribble. "Hiss." Blush.

"E-Eiji, wait! Aren't we gonna change first?" his partner said, stumbling after him.

"And risk Tezuka changing his mind and making us run laps after all?" Eiji replied.

Oishi thought for a moment. "Let's go then." All of the other regulars seemed to think it was a good idea to take the chance and flee as well.

Eiji clinged onto his boyfriend. "Maybe we should take Tezuka with us shopping for gifts on Friday. He's not so social and has problems expressing his feelings, so that might be what's causing some problems in their relationship."

"Eiji, have you noticed how you keep changing your stories?" Oishi laughed, pushing Eiji playfully.

"Well in that way one of them has to be true!" Eiji said to his defence.

Momo laughed. "Since it's Fuji, we'll never know for sure."

"Momo-senpai, let go off my hand!"

"Make me." Momo teased and they reached the school gates. "Don't worry, senpais! He usually stops resisting after a couple of blocks!" Momo smiled over his shoulder and pulled a cursing Ryoma down the street with him.

Oishi looked worryingly after the youngest couple in their tennis club.

"Ne, Oishi?" Eiji woke him up from his thoughts. "We're taking Tezuka shopping on Friday then? Let's put him to find something special for Fuji."

"Oh…a-alright. I'll ask him to come and meet me around 12 or so. Good enough?" Oishi said and Eiji beamed him a smile, then leaned in and kissed his cheek as an answer.

"Just don't tell him where we're taking him, in fact don't mention me!" Eiji gave his sneakiest grin.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

The place was almost completely deserted when Fuji left the school ground, after being the only one to have the guts to take the time and change in the locker room next to a waiting Tezuka. In a way Fuji almost felt sorry for his captain about what had happened today, he had sort of grown a weak spot for the captain.

"You're Fuji Syusuke-san, aren't you?" Fuji looked up to see a boy stand in a corner, the long dark hair covering the most of his face. "I've heard about you, you are the tensai from Seigaku who likes to mess with people and torture them and see them suffer and-"

"Yes, that's me." Fuji interrupted. "Can I help you?"

"I know we don't even know each other, actually we are more of rivals. Seigaku's tensai and Fudomine's tensai, and I even played against your boyfriend, but he did beat me so we should be okay although we are in a way still rivals…-"

"Wait, you've played Tezuka?"

"Tezuka? You mean your captain?"

Fuji nodded, realizing then who the mumbling boy in front of him was talking about. "Oh, you mean Echizen! No, he's not my boyf-"

"Of course not." Shinji hurried to say, not wanting to step on Fuji's feet.

"No, really he's not-" Fuji tried to explain.

"Nobody said so."

Fuji sighed. Shinji just did, but there was no point in trying to force the truth upon the Fudomine regular. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You know I talk quite a lot at the same time, don't you? You couldn't have missed. People say it's quite annoying and I usually say what I think, but the problem is I don't say it all the time. Not when I really should. I only end up insulting Ann-chan and making Kamio mad at me. The bastard, he most likely hates me already, but what can I do? I dislike the girl for stealing my man and all, not for being Tachibana-buchou's little sister but-"

Fuji tried his best to keep up. Did this guy ever speak one sentence at a time? "I take it you are trying to tell, um, Kamio how you feel, but you can't. And you hate Ann because…?"

"She's a bitch. Sorry for my straight forwardness, but you probably feel the same about the girl constantly stalking your boyfriend. You know, the one in the long brown pigtales. Gotta be frustrating, eh? I bet Echizen thinks so too."

"…Right."

"She was so annoying during our match as well. Running onto the court so pathetically like that and thinking she had anything to do with your boyfriend-" Shinji mumbled, feeling Fuji's 'pain'. "Oops, I forgot he's your secret boyfriend, you shouldn't be ashamed. So many tennis players are gay, except the man I like, with my luck he is not…-"

"A-ah. So how would you like me to help you?"

"I can't confess to him."

"Why not?"

"Like I said I'm afraid he might be straight and in love with Ann-chan, the way he always looks after her with no reason whatsoever…"

"Souka. I'll see what I can do, but I doubt he's straight if he plays tennis and above all is a regular."

"Thank you, we're down at the street tennis place. Would you like to come right away?"

/Street tennis place/ Fuji hesitated. He was not gonna go there if there was a chance he could run into that guy in purple again, who's name he had once more forgotten despite all of his 'efforts'. "Um, are there a lot of other people there at the moment?"

"Just us Fudomine regulars…and _her_. I don't see why she's so obsessed being around us all the time, when she doesn't even play and Tachibana isn't even there right now. There is really no reason for her to be there…"

"I see, well the fewer people the better. Gives me more space to work on." Fuji said and they started to walk towards said place.

"Yes, you can torture in peace." Fuji cocked his head to the side and studied the other boy with a puzzled expression. "Must be fun. I know manipulating can be very nice in tennis, wish I could do so on people otherwise as well, then I'd make Ann-chan…"

Ten minutes later they arrived at the street tennis place.

"...and then I'd scare her off from ever trying to go near him again." Shinji finished and Fuji noted that there indeed were only Fudomine people there.

Shinji led Fuji to Kamio, who had just gotten back from a jogging trip.

"Shinji, there you are!" the boy said exhausted, while still listening to music. "Where did you go just now? Hey, do you wanna play a match?"

Shinji nodded quietly and went to warm up as well, leaving Fuji alone with Kamio.

Fuji observed the boy in front of him. He was still in his regulars uniform, so his dressing style didn't give anything away. Not that that hair alone wasn't screaming gay loud enough for Fuji to hear it.

"Saa, what are you listening to?" Fuji asked, reaching a hand to take one of the phones from Kamio's ear and leading it to his. It was all meant to be a gesture to get the redhead's attention and start a conversation from there then.

"Wait!" Kamio said surprised, but it was too late. Fuji could already hear the faint sound of Y, M, C and A coming from the one of the phones next to his ear. Kamio felt a blush creep up his face as Fuji laid his eyes upon him again. "I-It's a good song to jog to. It has a nice, um, rhythm."

"Without a question." Fuji smiled back, seeing Shinji come running towards them.

"Do you wanna start that match now?" Shinji said in his normal mumbly tone.

Gods, did Kamio ever! "Yes, let's go." Kamio tried not to be too excited to get away from Fuji and the embarrassment.

Fuji laid a hand upon Shinji's shoulder, pulling him closer. "He's gay."

Shinji looked upon him. "Are you sure? Maybe he's bisexual, after spending so much time with Ann-chan-"

Fuji shook his head. "He's gay." Shinji gave him a doubtful look. "And in the closet."

"Ann-chan is just a cover? I knew he wouldn't fall for someone like her…" Shinji muttered as he followed Kamio to the court.

Kamio gave a frown at the mumbling boy before quickly taking a position and serving, wanting to get the game started. As the two Fudomine players continued on their match Fuji went over to stand next to Ann-chan.

"So I hear you hang out a quite lot with Kamio." Fuji said and Ann turned to him surprised.

"Eh?" she blushed. "I guess. He's more like hanging out with me…"

Fuji cocked his head to the side. "Mm…maybe he has a crush."

Ann laughed. "Oh, I bet he does." She lowered her voice. "But I don't think it's on me…" Ann glanced Fuji once. "Well, I suppose you out of all know that tennis players tend to be…you know, a little…it's probably with the rackets and the balls, and the sweaty opponents or doubles partners…plus it's a sport and men like sports…"

Fuji opened his eyes for a moment. "Uh. Hai." he nodded, closing them again and letting out a smile. They resumed to watch the match for a while. "Am I really that obvious?" he then chuckled and Ann turned his way again.

She nodded towards the redhead on the court. "That's obvious." she comforted. "That's why he's trying so hard to hide it, unfortunally I only hang out more with these guys because I'm rather fond of this kind of love for a change. I hope you don't think I'm weird now." she laughed nervously and ran fingers through her hair.

Fuji shook his head amused. "No. You're even less obvious."

They turned their gazes towards the game again. The two players were playing very equally.

"Don't you think we should help them with the start?" Fuji then spoke again and Ann observed him closely for a while before giving out a huge smile.

"Shinji came to you, didn't he?" she gave out something close to a squeal. "I've too heard about your recent services."

Fuji blinked. "Now when you make it sound like that it's kind of embarrassing really."

Ann giggled and placed a hand to support her chin, leaning in closer. "So what do you have in mind?"

Fuji gave her another smile, before stalking down to the court where the two players were taking a short break. "Kamio. Shinji." he started and winked them closer. They obeyed.

"Listen, I've just talked to Ann-chan and she said that she would go out on a date with you, Kamio, if you win this match." Fuji said, directing his attention mostly towards Kamio and therefore missing Shinji's death glare clearly saying 'traitor'.

Kamio went beet red in the face. /The bastard Kamio/ Shinji thought, forcing his gaze off the redhead.

"And I'm under the impression you like her quite a lot so I thought you'd be glad, however there's a catch." Fuji continued.

"A-and what is that?" Kamio chocked out.

"Well, in order to get her talked over we arranged a bet and so if you lose you will have to go out with Shinji." Fuji explained, causing both boys to become speechless, but for different reasons. "That was the deal. Now what do you say?"

Shinji shot Kamio a look. "I-I guess." the redhead answered and Fuji turned to Shinji, who surprisingly enough hadn't started to mumble yet.

"Whatever." the boy replied and turned to go back to the court. Kamio gave Fuji a look that even Fuji couldn't read and followed Shinji onto the court.

Shinji served. /The bastard, I go to him and ask for a favor and this is what I get! Kamio is gonna try his best to beat me now since he's got a reason to date Ann-chan and it would be unacceptable for him to ever lose and have to go out with me. Fuji only made matters worse…/

"What did you tell them?" Ann-chan, and the rest of the Fudomine guys that had gathered around their interesting conversation, waited impatiently to hear more.

"Nothing really." Fuji just smiled and resumed to watch the rest of the match, well aware that the others were squirming from the curiousness around him. "Oh? Doesn't it look like Kamio's shots have lost their power?"

Shinji had noticed it too. He had easily taken another game from the redhead. Kamio did look like he was putting up a fight against his opponent, but he wasn't scoring any points. Nevermind that Shinji was playing seriously right now. The hell if Shinji was gonna let his guy go out with some girl!

The match ended pretty soon with the score of 6-3 in Shinji's favor.

Fuji chuckled, seeing Kamio dramatically fall to his knees. The boy was such a drama queen. It was also the expected result, considering that Shinji often played in singles 2 and Kamio in the singles 3, when they weren't paired in doubles that is. Besides Shinji wouldn't settle for anything less than a victory in this match.

Fuji gave his most comforting smile as Shinji and Kamio returned to them. "My, my, you lost so easily." he teased behind a voice filled with sugar. Kamio gave a slighty flushed look at him. "Have fun on your date together then, boys."

Everyone's jaws dropped low.

"Is he saying that Kamio and Shinji..?"

"Are Kamio and Shinji..?"

"I knew it was odd that he suddenly appeared with Shinji all of a sudden!"

"I'm sorry for doubting you, that was wrong of me." Shinji's voice came and the others almost jumped.

"I _knew _Shinji had invited Fuji here for that!"

Kamio looked over at Shinji. "S-Shinji, is that true?"

Shinji didn't break his gaze with Fuji he was holding, as in trance. "I thank you for falling through on your promise, oh see, now I can speak everything that's on my mind again. I'm so relieved. I can say that I am going on a date with my crush and that you arranged it for me and that Kamio did not really play all that seriously against me at all. I know when he's playing seriously against me, I know because I'm obsessed with him, remember?"

Kamio's face was turning more and more red by the second as Shinji continued letting out the things that needn't to be said. That should _not_ be said. "Okay, okay! I think we better go now!" Kamio started pulling Shinji along with him.

"…I am so happy! He is gay too, and so am I! We're gay! We obviously have feelings for each other and not just for the date, but that he didn't play seriously against me at all. He chose me over Ann-chan, I am so happy. He chose me despite his fear of being out as a gay-man…" Shinji's voice died out as Kamio kept dragging him off the court as fast as he could.

"Waah! You did it!" Ann giggled then. "How cute, but now I really have to run! I'm seeing my brother for dinner. Catch you guys later!" she said, packing her things and running off.

"That's something you don't see every day." Ishida said his doubles partner. As soon as Ann was out of sight Fuji turned to face the rest of the now currently gossiping Fudomine regulars.

"Oi." Sakurai mumbled, refering to Fuji's smile directed at them.

"What is it, Fuji?" Ishida was almost afraid to ask.

Fuji opened his blue eyes. "Spare me the time, will you? I've got a lot of things to do today at home. Now when school ended Yuuta is coming over and I need to prepare."

"Yuuta? Weren't you dating Echizen?"

Fuji's smile faltered for a second, wondering where on Earth they had gotten that from. "Anyway, please do this by yourselves so that I don't have to do it all for you."

Uchimura was just about to ask Fuji exactly what he meant by that, when his doubles partner elbowed him to keep him quiet. "He meant that…do you wanna go out with me?" Mori said and his partner looked confused at first before giving a shy nod and taking his hand. The new couple left the place together.

"Yuuta's dating the fashion freak, Fuji's dating Echizen! Fuji and Yuuta are brothers."

"Oh, just brothers? I heard that…you know."

Ishida coughed. "No, just brothers I'm sure."

The other doubles pair followed the good example of the previous one and soon Fuji was left standing alone by the empty court. "Oh my, this was an interesting day." he mused for himself, before turning on his heels and heading home to prepare for something good to surprise Yuuta with.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Under the impression I like Ann-chan, my ass." Kamio muttered as he walked hand in hand with Shinji. "He knew ever since he found out that I listened to Village People…"

"Uh, yeah…dead give away." Shinji mumbled, not wanting to tell Kamio how Fuji had seen it from the start and how fast the Seigaku tensai had reached the conclusion that Kamio was an in-the-closet-one. It probably had been obvious to everyone else except for Kamio and himself, who had not dared to open his eyes and see what was right there in front of him.

"But you know, you don't have to go out with me…After all it was just a stupid bet-" Shinji started.

"What? No, Shinji, I didn't mean it like that!" Kamio interrupted and awkwardly took the other boy's hand. "I just didn't like the way he just knew. And from a bloody cd! He has got to be quite the tensai in guessing about people, don't you think?"

"Um, hai. I can imagine he is…" Shinji said and tightened his hand over Kamio's. "So, where do you wanna go?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure…Should we start with some tea or a milkshake?" Kamio replied. "There's this one place with ice creams and milkshakes nearby."

"Let's go there then." Shinji said and let Kamio lead the way.

"By the way, Shinji. Are you okay with this? I mean are you…?" Kamio asked, some rare concern spread over his face.

Shinji was happy. Kamio was concerned over him! Kamio cared for him! Shinji felt like…like…like _talking_. "I'm just fine, or should I say I am more than fine. I am super, thanks for asking! I couldn't be better. To think that I am out with Kamio, I've only daydreamed something like this would happen. I actually went to Fuji for advice and now I feel so…"

Shinji kept on rambling through their whole walk, not shutting up before they had finally seated themselves down on some chairs and started on their milkshakes. But Kamio didn't mind. He never did. It was a part of Shinji after all. And how he hated to admit that it was a good thing Fuji had stepped in when he did, because Kamio didn't know for how much longer he could've kept up the whole straight act.

"Hello, lovers, how's your date?"

"Good before you interrupted us, you should learn to leave people alone and mind your own business…-" Shinji started, Kamio trying to calm him down. He was getting the dark Shinji mode on again.

"Ishida! What are you doing here?" Kamio gritted between his teeth.

"We're out on a date." Sakari said and they sat down in the same table with two milkshakes as well.

"Not funny." Kamio muttered as he was forced to move so they could squeeze in.

"We are! We are on a date." Sakari insisted.

"It's true! Fuji sent us off after he had succeeded with pairing you guys." Uchimura said and appeared together with Mori, both carrying a milkshake as well.

Kamio and Shinji had to squeeze closer to each other again so that all the three couples could get a place around the pretty small table.

"So, where should we go next?" Mori then asked, looking at each of his teammates and leaving his gaze on his date.

"I don't know…Movies? Dinner? It's quite early though…" Sakari suggested and received a couple of smiles mostly from the semes. Yes, great idea! There they could be coupled in a dark room and the semes could close the space between them and their ukes without anyone else from the team watching them.

"Are you guys really here on dates?" Kamio said. He still suspected they were there to get their fair share of his torment now when they had discovered the truth about him.

"I think we are all more or less on a Fudomine mass date." Mori answered and received nods. "Hopefully you won't mind us coming along…after all, we don't want an angry Fuji after us!"

Some more nods and Kamio and Shinji gave each other a long and meaningful look.

Sakari took a sip from his milkshake. "So, the movies then?"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: Any requests or suggestions on who I should pair Tachibana up with? I will most likely not write a separate chapter for it, but I might just mention it at some point…


	11. Chapter 11: YanagiKirihara

A/N : Thanks for all the lovely reviews:dies OMFG! 100: I never thought I'd live to see _that_ day! And thank you for your suggestions on who to pair Tachibana up with, yes, I know he isn't very social and kinda hard to figure out, but I took the one guy who's still single and who you seem to think would be the choice then…and also because my pot-christmas party includes only beautiful and hot gay men :mwhahahaa:

I had a few problems with getting this chapter out, lack of inspiration and both me and my beta-reader seemed to have gotten some x-mas depressions of some kind…which is now over with ;D

Btw, mr Starry? XD XD :rolls on the floor: We named him statue.

Anyway onto the next chapter…and I disclaim and blah blah…

Chapter 11: Yanagi x Kirihara

Yuuta woke up and went downstairs, seeing his older brother already up and cooking breakfast.

"Yuuta, since Mom and Dad already left for their trip and Nee-san went to stay at her lover's for over the holidays, we are alone together!" Fuji mused.

"Yeah, I know. You told me already last night, remember?"

"But you looked so tired, I figured you were drained from practice and didn't listen to over half of what I said."

Yuuta coughed. For being a tensai and a matchmaker, pairing up an enormous amount of gay-couples, his aniki sure could be in denial himself. Mostly regarding his own sweet and innocent little brother, of course, but Fuji seemed to have also totally overlooked his own feelings for a certain captain for quite some time now.

Yuuta wished Tezuka would be more forward with his aniki. The rumors Yuuta had heard could very likely be true, but then why wasn't Tezuka ever spending the night? Or coming over during the day? Yuuta sincerely hoped the Seigaku captain would take it as a habit, that'd keep his aniki busy with someone else for a change.

Fuji served him a very interesting looking breakfast, which the older brother had tried to make less spicy than what he usually made for himself, since Yuuta didn't enjoy quite so strong meals.

"What are you doing today, Yuuta? I was thinking if you didn't have any plans we could spend some time together." Fuji was in heaven. His dear younger brother was so seldom this long at home, so now Fuji was gonna occupy every second of it.

Yuuta choked on his food.

"Is it too spicy?" Fuji asked worriedly and Yuuta shook his head.

"It's fine. It's delicious."

Fuji sat back in his chair, relief showing on his face. Yuuta swallowed. It wasn't that he didn't like his brother or to spend time with him, and he had never thought he would tell himself that, but Fuji was a little too enthusiastic.

Yuuta decided he needed some space. "I was gonna go shopping."

Fuji shone up as if Yuuta had just suggested to go on a date. "Come to think of it I haven't bought everything yet either. I think I'll join you."

Yuuta jerked. "Eh, I was just about to go and buy you a present."

"You don't have to do that, I'd much rather spend time with you." Fuji smiled.

"Oh, but I really want to! We can spend time after that!" Yuuta insisted and Fuji gave a nod.

"Alright, whatever you want."

Yuuta pressed a smile and continued on his breakfast. As soon as Fuji saw that Yuuta wasn't choking on the food anymore the tensai also happily started to enjoy on his own.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Yuuta walked past the same stores again. He did feel bad about this morning, but he actually hadn't gotten Fuji a present yet, even though it was the day before Christmas already. But to his defence it wasn't even in their tradition to celebrate Christmas like this and get each other presents. It was all new for him, now that Echizen had brought them these ideas from America.

Yuuta stopped and looked in through one window. What would Fuji like for Christmas anyway?

"Percent here and percent there, my ass!" he suddenly heard a boy mutter and spotted Kirihara walking down the street towards him. "100 percent not guilty, yeah right! 100 percent liar!"

"Excuse me." Yuuta started and Kirihara stopped in front of him, hands in his pockets.

"Yes, I was talking to myself, get over it!" Kirihara snarled and was about to walk past, when Yuuta hurried to step into his way.

"No…- I mean, yes you were, but…Aren't you Kirihara from Rikkaidai?"

"What of it?" Kirihara replied, thinking for a while. "Aren't you tensai Fuji Syusuke's little brother?"

"I'm Fuji Yuuta." Yuuta gritted between his teeth.

"I'll take it as a yes. Then you're the matchmaker's little brother."

The matchmaker's little brother! He wasn't only known as the tensai's little brother anymore, but as the matchmaker's little brother too?

Yuuta should start matching guys together too, then maybe his aniki would hear 'hey, aren't you matchmaker Fuji Yuuta's older brother?'…or maybe he should not, besides Fuji has already matched almost everyone up. And Yuuta wasn't that weird even though he was a Fuji!

Kirihara narrowed his eyes. "So you're spending a lot of time with him now when it's Christmas holidays?"

"I guess…" Yuuta answered and doubted for a while before continuing. "I…heard you muttering something about a liar before. Tough breakup?"

Kirihara didn't answer.

"Would you like to come over and meet him?"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Fuji looked back and forth between Yuuta and Kirihara, as the two boys stood outside his door and Yuuta then silently escorted Kirihara into the hall. Fuji didn't drop his stare, totally confused why his dear little brother would bring him such a pretty looking present and a little early for Christmas (!)

"Aniki, I met Kirihara when I was out shopping." Yuuta then explained to Fuji, who kept looking at him with those slightly hurt eyes. Yuuta had to admit he kind of felt sorry for Fuji, who had wanted nothing more than to spend time with him. But Yuuta already had planned another date ahead and to speak the truth he could use some time apart from his brother's overly choking company.

"I couldn't leave him like this…" Yuuta then said in a low voice to Fuji.

Fuji broke out into a smile. Maybe this was a certain brother-brother thing they shared; matching couples up.

"You're a good boy." Fuji then replied and Yuuta blushed, irritation taking the best of his little brother again.

"Shut up, I just…-"

Fuji chuckled. "Of course. I was just kidding."

Yuuta scowled and looked back at Fuji for a while. The tensai seemed to be on a better mood already, probably because he got to amuse himself on Yuuta's expense again.

"So, what can I do for you?" Fuji then turned to Kirihara.

"Nothing anymore." Kirihara said, tightening his fists and secretly hoping Fuji would be persistent and try again. In the corner of his eye he saw Yuuta looking confused at him. Kirihara guessed it was because he had agreed to come with him to see Fuji and was now refusing to co-operate.

Fuji turned back to Yuuta with a pleasant smile. "Yuuta-dear, would you excuse us for a while?"

"Never." Yuuta's determined answer came, shocking his brother a little. "There is no way I am leaving you alone with Kirihara! We're gonna do this in a less sadistic way!"

Fuji gave a chuckle and gave up, turning once more back to Kirihara. "Listen, Kirihara, about that rumored phone call-"

"What do you know about the phone call!" Kirihara snarled and Yuuta was just about to continue, when Fuji cut in.

"Niou mentioned that you broke up with Yanagi because of the phone call to Inui and Kaidoh." Fuji continued to smile and Kirihara snorted.

"Yeah, I never knew he was that desperate!"

"Who? Niou?" Yuuta asked.

"No, Yanagi!" Kirihara answered and both Fuji brothers looked at him quizfully. "We never…" Kirihara switched position uncomfortably. "We had only been dating for a couple of months…I didn't know he already felt like…"

Fuji smiled comforting, while Yuuta was still in the middle of trying to figure out what Kirihara was talking about.

"But then he has to go and fulfil his urges somewhere else!" Kirihara slammed a fist against the wall. "…_with _someone else…" Kirihara led his gaze onto Fuji. "So I naturally broke up with him."

"I think you've made a too hasty decision there, Kirihara, you see Yanagi wasn't the one to make that pho-" Yuuta started, about to say how he smelled the work of Fuji and Saeki miles away when two blue eyes pierced into his.

"Yuuta, would you like to go out with me later tonight?" Fuji said, leaving Yuuta to ponder on that question instead and signalling for Kirihara to go outside with him where they could talk in private.

Kirihara nodded and followed the tensai out.

"Ne, Kirihara, I think that phone call was all just a prank." Fuji smiled. "I don't think Yanagi really slept with that boy-"

Fuji was interrupted in the middle of his sentence when Kirihara grabbed him by his shirt and raised a fist to his face. "What did you think you were doing with him! You're the one having an affair with my boyfriend!"

Fuji let out a surprised gasp as he was backed up against a wall and Kirihara's hand tightened around the front of his shirt remarkably.

"Are you covering for him now? Lying for him? Are you hoping to continue playing with him behind my back if we ever got back together?"

Flames in his eyes, Kirihara threw his fist and Fuji ducked just in time for it to hit the wall instead of him.

"Wait until Tezuka hears about this…" Kirihara muttered as he massaged his throbbing hand. Fuji carefully came up to other the boy and took his hand to examine it and started to massage it. "…You're really good at giving massages, I understand how Yanagi might've fallen for your touches."

"Thank you, Tezuka has given me some practice…" Fuji paused. "But I'm not involved with your boyfriend. I have never been."

Kirihara looked suspiciously at him and Fuji hurried to continue before he would have to dodge another fist.

"I mean it! I could never do that to Tezuka." Fuji explained, voice abnormally serious and Fuji was shocked at how serious he was actually feeling.

Kirihara gave up. "Okay, say I believe you. Then what were you doing with Yanagi?"

Fuji sighed, seeing no way out but to come clean in order to save one more relationship. "Yanagi was never involved, I don't see where you've gotten that idea from. I was just starting a relationship between Yanagi's friend Inui and Inui's crush Kaidoh together with a friend of mine."

"So it really was you in the background…But Yanagi wasn't even there?" Kirihara mumbled and Fuji shook his head.

Kirihara shifted position a little awkwardly, not really knowing how to react at the moment. "Did it work?"

"Yes, Inui is dating Kaidoh now. We had to make it look real, that's why we used Yanagi's name since Kaidoh wouldn't know anything about Yanagi except that he was an old friend of Inui's. " Fuji continued. "From where did you get the idea of Yanagi being involved anyway?"

Kirihara was starting to feel slightly stupid. "I overheard a conversation at school. A rumor about an interesting phone call and how it shocked them that Yanagi had been the one behind it."

The Rikkaidai player bit his lip hard. He had acted like the suspicious wife and the jealous little uke, when in fact Kirihara thought it wouldn't have been a shocking thing if he had been the one to become the seme in their relationship. Yanagi was just slightly taller and one year older, so that's why he had gotten the role…

"Ah, and the rumor spread of course." Fuji smiled wider. "A similar thing happened to me quite recently."

An empty feeling suddenly stroke Fuji, as the tensai remembered how Tezuka had declared them to not be dating. Not that anyone had seemed to believe it, but maybe that new rumor would still spread and they would no longer be looked upon as a couple.

Fuji shook those thoughts out of his head and concentrated on the boy in front of him. "Now, shouldn't you go and see Yanagi?"

Kirihara gave a snort. "What for?"

Fuji massaged a little stronger, making the other boy wince. "Because you obviously like him."

"I can't just go back and tell him that 'ok, false alarm where did we leave off?' " Kirihara muttered, being either red from blushing or irritation. "He'll never believe I could trust him again."

"Can you really trust anyone?"

Kirihara jerked at the question. "Why…do you ask?"

Fuji just smiled. "Why don't you give him the best Christmas present he could wish for and let him know that you trust him."

Kirihara lifted an eyebrow. Like hell he would say anything as sappy as that!

"You don't have to necessarily say it, you can show it instead." Fuji then added, seeing the doubtful look upon Kirihara's face. It was interesting to see a boy like Kirihara fall in love with someone, be insanely jealous of that person and then try to open up. What inner demons wasn't the boy fighting at the moment in order to have the guy he knew he wanted?

"Fine. I'll talk to him." Kirihara then gave up.

"That's good." Fuji smiled again. "Because if you don't, the same kind of misunderstanding could happen again and you wouldn't want that, now would you?"

Kirihara didn't answer. The Rikkaidai player broke apart and walked back inside for his bag. With a short nod to Fuji he had left the house.

"Maa, maa…" Fuji chuckled. "Wonder what he's planning on doing."

The tensai looked around. The house was empty, meaning that he had probably scared Yuuta away for the rest of the day. Fuji guessed the little brother had finally understood what he had meant about going out later tonight.

Fuji picked up the phone, pressing his smile back on. Yuuta would probably not be staying here tonight then either…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Kirihara walked down the road, heading through the already familiar neighborhood. He had no idea what he was going to say…but he knew what he had to do. In order to not get into this situation again, and maybe Yanagi actually would be guilty that next time, Kirihara would have to prove to Yanagi that he let him in.

Kirihara tightened his fists, his right hand still hurting though the massage Fuji had given to it. If he hadn't been so blindingly jealous and listened to Yanagi this would never have happened. They would still be dating.

It was humiliating how Kirihara had gone around partly blaming himself for not being more open and…willing…towards his boyfriend. Or former boyfriend. Kirihara remember thinking if he had then Yanagi wouldn't perhaps have given into someone that could open up.

Kirihara sighed. There was a couple of blocks left before he would be standing outside Yanagi's house. He still had time to think through some kind of a tactic to get his plan to work…

A couple of blocks away in Yanagi's house the Rikkaidai player answered his phone. "Hello? This is Yanagi Renji."

"Yanagi, this is Fuji."

"Fuji?" Yanagi fell quiet, a little surprised.

"Ah, Fuji Syusuke. Listen I was just calling to sa-"

"There is an 80 percent chance you wanted to talk to me about the phone call."

"Well, sort of and it's about Kirihara-"

"There is a 73 percent chance that you have talked some sense into him."

"He's really that mad at you, ne? Well, I did send him on his way over to your house-"

"There is a 99 percent chance that you are pairing us back together again."

Fuji paused. "See, now you've ruined the whole surprise." the tensai chuckled and heard how Yanagi was scribbling something down. "So why didn't you go and see him yourself then?"

"I did, several times, but he wouldn't give me a chance to explain." Some more scibblings. "I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen." Scribbling stopped dramatically. "And I wanted to see how good you were at pairing people up. You kind of owe me this one."

Fuji gave another chuckle. "I hope you aren't disappointed so far."

A door bell rang from Yanagi's side of the phone.

"That's probably Kirihara then." Fuji said. "I actually called to say that this is your chance to work it out, but you've gotta let him lead. Just play along and you will have your boyfriend back, he's got some sort of a plan."

Yanagi walked towards the door. "Then I will take your advice, despite how Sadaharu has warned me not to…-" Yanagi said as weird sounds were starting to come from Fuji's side of the phone and interrupted him in the middle of his sentence.

"Fuji, is there someone else with you?…Is it Saeki?"

"It's-" A loud moan interrupted Fuji and the tensai chuckled. "Coming, love! I'm on my way!" Fuji turned back to the phone. "Ja then, I've gotta go. Good luck with Kirihara!"

"Wait, Fuji-" Yanagi was met by a signal. He stared confused at the phone with the feeling he was being made fun of, before remebering he was on his way to open the door. The Rikkaidai player hurried to do so and was met by a grumpy face on his former boyfriend.

"Took you long enough, I was starting to suspect you weren't home at all." Kirihara muttered and Yanagi stepped aside alllowing the boy to enter.

"I'm sorry, I was on the phone." Yanagi replied and Kirihara shot him a look.

Good God, Kirihara had started to hate the word phone lately.

"I came here…" Kirihara then started, probably not sure what he was gonna say as an excuse himself.

/Because Fuji told you to./ Yanagi smiled for himself, filling in for Kirihara in his head.

"…to give you that chance to explain yourself."

/There's a 98 percent chance that you already know I'm not guilty for what you accused me of. Your body language isn't appearing as rejecting as before, your tone is less harsh and almost guilty…/

"You seemed so desperate to do so this morning when you came over to my place."

/Your motives and reasons for you to be here are being made up in your head as we speak. Yep, you're trying to make up…or to be precise have me to make up to you, since you couldn't admit you were wrong./

"But if you are through trying to convince me then I'm wasting my time." Kirihara then finished, unaware how well Yanagi was seeing him through.

"No, I'd very much like a chance to explain myself." Yanagi gestured towards his room and the two boys trailed over there and sat down on the bed. "Akaya, whatever you've heard about that phone call, I swear I never did anything. In fact I had nothing to do with the whole thing or the other person making the-"

"I know it was Fuji." Kirihara cut in and Yanagi was taken aback.

"You know it was Fuji..?"

"He told me. I know Fuji was the one to make those…sounds." Kirihara shifted uncomfortably, hoping Yanagi wouldn't pick up his slip and understand that he already knew the whole story.

"Um, yes…it was Fuji." Yanagi then said. "And according to Sadaharu, as I've tried to explain to you many times now, the other boy was Saeki not me."

Kirihara was quiet for a while. He hadn't considered his moves after this, except for going over to the real part of his plan.

"Akaya?" Yanagi asked then and Kirihara sighed.

"I was a fool, I should've believed you and I'm sorry." he mumbled quickly and Yanagi looked quite shocked. Kirihara guessed he had surprised the boy with a 100 percent.

"Don't make me repeat that…" he then added and slowly removed his jacket and then started to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Yanagi asked, realization hitting the data-collector. "Akaya…No, you don't have to."

"I know, don't think I'm doing something because I have to." Kirihara answered immediately. "I just thought that it's time…and it's not like you ever tell me when you think we should do anything."

Yanagi let a smile escape onto his lips, receiving a glare from his boyfriend. He didn't say anything because he knew Kirihara resented being close with someone emotionally and physically. He didn't want to push, he was happy with what he had gotten so far.

Kirihara had suddenly grabbed the older boy by the hands and pushed him to lie down on the bed. Yanagi's eyes opened and they stared straight into Kirihara's. "I'm not some scared, traumatized little boy! You don't have to hold back with me, Renji!"

"You called me Renji." Yanagi said and Kirihara forgot what he was gonna say next to counter the older boy. Yanagi broke out into another quite rare smile. Kirihara had never called him by his first name. Yanagi had asumed that it was another way for Kirihara to keep some sort of a distance between them although they were dating.

Kirihara sat up. This relationship was as messed up as his style of playing tennis, that he was still considering whether or not to change on, and not to mention the rest of his life.

Yanagi seated himself next to the younger boy and slank an arm around his waist.

"Thank you for letting me in." he spoke into the Kirihara's ear and placed a kiss on his forehead. Kirihara let him do it, sitting still on the bed with a grumpy expression on his face.

As soon as Yanagi had gotten up and turned his back against him, Kirihara let the previous expression fall and it was replaced by a tiny smirk.

This wasn't really how he had imagined to show Yanagi that he trusted him, but atleast his senpai had gotten the message. Yanagi was getting too close to him, but for the first time Kirihara didn't really mind the closeness of another person…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Yuuta opened the front door to the Fuji household and stepped in. Mizuki had looked really disappointed when he had told his boyfriend that he would be spending tonight with his aniki instead. After all, Yuuta had come over with the intention to stay the night, but at some point he had started to feel bad about leaving his brother like that when the tensai had looked so forward to spending the whole time with him.

Yuuta was walking up the stairs to Fuji's room to check if his brother was home after his mission and all, when starting to hear suspicious sounds coming from said brother's room. Had Tezuka come over? Yuuta hadn't expected that.

He was just about to turn around and go back downstairs when an unfamiliar voice caught his attention, that definitely didn't sound like Tezuka's deep and collected one.

"Syu-chan, it's your turn to move. I can't stay in this position for very much longer!"

"I'm just about to spin it…Oh, my arm goes there…How will I manage that?"

"Please, just move."

"Heh, I thought you could hold your own." Fuji's voice teased. "Maybe if I really slowly bend down and then move my hand under your leg…-"

"Syu-chan, stop teasing and just get on with it! I can't hold back much longer!"

Yuuta was shocked. Was his brother cheating on Tezuka? Was his brother even together with Tezuka anymore? What on earth did his brother think he was doing! The door was left half open too! Yuuta sneaked over towards Fuji's room.

"Relax, Niou, it's soon your turn. Then you can change position again."

_Another_ guy! Was there an orgy going on in Fuji's room? Yuuta peeked in through the doorway.

"Okay, so where does my hand go this time?" the last guy's voice asked and Yuuta jerked. /Saeki! Oh no./

"Between my legs." Fuji answered.

"Is that your leg?"

"That's my leg!" the first guy replied.

"Sorry. Syusuke, can you spread your legs a little more so I can see where I'll insert my hand?" Saeki's normal and _flirty_ voice came.

"Not with Niou hanging on top of me."

"Okay, I understand…um, let me see."

"Saeki, that's still my leg!"

"Sorry Niou, maybe we should remove our pants...I can always tell Syusuke's legs apart from everyone else's."

"Might be a little difficult as we have already started on the game. Here Saeki, if I guide your arm in between my legs for you."

"Thanks, Syusuke. You know where I want it."

Yuuta backed away from the door, wishing he had never peeked in. He _knew_ that awfully familiar and seductive tone had belonged to Saeki…but who was the new guy? Niou something? Was it the same Niou that Kirhara had mentioned before? Anyway, this Niou sounded just as bad as Saeki and Fuji, with his interesting pose hanging over his aniki.

Giving out a sigh, Yuuta turned to flee the house. If he left really soundlessly maybe they wouldn't even notice he had ever been there. After all they looked pretty into their game of Twister.

"What was that?" Niou then asked, when hearing a door slam.

"The front door, I guess." Saeki said.

"Ah, Yuuta used to love this game when we were younger…" Fuji smiled and Saeki bent further over him.

"I wonder why he wouldn't like it anymore?" Saeki murmured and Fuji elbowed him, spinning the arrow again.

"So how did it work out between you and Yagyuu?" Fuji then asked, as he slowly moved his left foot to a blue spot in between Saeki's legs.

"It went well. I used the trick you did in the locker room with Tezuka; removing your shirt and…-" Niou spoke into Fuji's ear, where he was bent over from the opposite side of Saeki's position over Fuji and Saeki laughed.

"Yeah, that's always a good one. Did he mention about the physical closeness and its effects on men, gay or straight?"

"Yes, and it worked. Anyway, Yagyuu ended up moaning the wrong name in the end, calling me 'Yagyuu' although he had swore he wouldn't." Niou revealed and Fuji chuckled. So that's how far Niou had succeeded in messing with Yagyuu's head. Fuji was proud.

"But wasn't he supposed to be calling you Yagyuu?" Saeki asked and stretched. "Damn, I can't reach. Syusuke, spin it for me, would you darling?"

Fuji did. "Your right arm and green." the Seigaku player smiled and Saeki carefully moved his right arm across Fuji's back and under Niou's stomach to a red spot.

"He was, but as we got it on he started calling me 'Niou' again and refused to call me by anything else, until I decided to do something about it…"

"I'd very much like to hear that story some time." Fuji chuckled and Niou flashed him a grin saying 'you will'.

"So where do you think Yuuta went? Wasn't he gonna be here for the holidays?" Saeki then asked as Niou twisted his hand into a most inhuman position.

"Ah. I guess he went over to a friend's. He looked like he had plans already when he came back with Kirihara, so I didn't want to interrupt."

"And besides, you have us." Niou grinned. "We'll keep you company all night."

Fuji chuckled. "Thanks, but don't you have someone special to go home to?"

"Hey, I said I slept with him…or well,_ am_ sleeping with him, not dating him." Niou laughed and Fuji moved position again under him. "But I'm working on it. Yagyuu's not the type to have one-night stands with his doubles partner after all. He'll come around."

"Yeah, through all the massive pleasure and torture you were bombaring him with the first time, I'm sure he still saw a fine line there that he knew he was crossing." Saeki said and placed his other hand under Fuji, the previous one still hanging over the tensai. "He just needs time to sulk and analyze his actions, before he can swallow his pride and ask you out."

"Mm, I agree with Saeki on this one, Niou." Fuji smiled and Niou moved above him.

"I know. Hey, can anyone reach to spin for me?"

"Are we even playing by the rules?"

"I don't really know the rules."

"I'm sort of in a disadvantage at the moment, I can't move anywhere with you guys on top of me." Fuji said and Saeki leaned further onto Fuji.

"Mm, sounds _delicious_ to me…Woah, Niou, hold steady!"

"Saeki, don't touch that! That's the leg carrying my whole wei-" Niou said and a thud later three guys lied in one big mess on the floor. "…weight."

"Sorry, my mistake." Saeki grinned. "I thought it was my leg. My whole body had practically gone numb sometime during the game."

"Yeah, mine had too and so had probably also…" Niou looked around. "Where's Fuji? Is that his arm?"

"Auch! That's my arm you pinched! Fuji's got a much paler skin…Oh, he's under me. Get off me, I think we killed him."

Niou slowly crawled away from the mess and offered Saeki a hand, pulling the boy off a moaning Fuji.

"Remind me never to be bottom with you guys again." Fuji mumbled as he was released from the pressure of two guys on top of him.

"Now don't say like that." Saeki protested.

"We're sorry. We promise to be more careful the next time…" Niou joined in and was making his way back to Fuji, when Saeki stopped him by placing an arm on his shoulder.

"Watch it. He may look vulnerable and beaten down, but that's actually when he's at his most dangerous." Saeki grinned and Niou doubtfully pulled back to the Rokkaku player's side.

"But maybe we should make it up to him? You know, make him more comfortable…" Niou tempted and Saeki shot him a look, before said guys started to together close in on Fuji on the floor.

"We're two…we could take him." Saeki joked, and they grabbed the tensai by the chest and the waist and carried him onto his bed.

"Now you just lie there while we clean up the game from the floor." Saeki said, placing a kiss on the tensai's forehead.

"Right, and then we'll join you." Niou winked, before disappearing with Saeki onto the floor again.

Fuji sighed and moved on his numb body to find a better position. The two boys in front of him were quickly making his room clean again.

Suddenly Fuji jumped as he heard his cell phone ring once and then fall completely quiet, where it lied on his bed table next to him.

Leaning over, Fuji checked his phone.

/Tezuka/ The smile widened on his face. Fuji placed his phone onto the bed table again and turned back to his two (flirty!) friends, that had just finished cleaning up their previous mess.

"Who was that?" Saeki grinned.

"Tezuka." Fuji's voice came amused.

"Why did he only call once?" Niou then asked and lied down next to Fuji.

"Saa…" Fuji smiled. "He wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Niou said and Fuji opened his hair where it was always pulled back, and ran a hand through it.

"For breaking up with me." Fuji chuckled again. "So what do you wanna do next?"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N : another looong chapter :runs and hides: Honestly, I couldn't help the SaekiNiouFuji-ness! I had to put it here :freaky grin: _flirty friends! flirty friends!_


	12. Chapter 12: SanadaYukimura

A/N notes: I'm experiencing a hysterical breakdown with all the feedback you've given me through out the whole fic ::sends hugs&kisses to _you _all:: It's very supportive, thank you!!

I thought I'd clear one thing up once more; TezukaFuji is on-going through the whole fic and the other couples have their own chapters, sometimes are guest starring in other chapters as well, but Tezuka and Fuji in theory don't get a whole chapter to themselves…but they get a big part of the last one AND they have their moments in the chapters before that. ::sweatdrops:: I can't explain anything in a simple way, can I? Anyway; I **don't** own PoT only the fic.

Oh, and I do love Sanada as well, I just have a funny way of showing it ::heheh::

Chapter 12: Sanada x Yukimura

"Um, hello? Tezuka?" Fuji bit back a yawn. He had just woken up when his cell phone had started ringing.

"Not really…but don't hang up!!" the person who was calling him practically begged.

Fuji sat up between two sleeping boys. "A-ah. May I ask who I'm speaking with?"

"That is getting kind of old already, Fuji-kun. May I call you Syusuke?"

Fuji's eyes bulged open, realizing who it was. "No."

"I thought we could get together today, Syus-"

"On second thought I think I'm gonna hang up now anyway…" Fuji said, ignoring Mizuki's panicking on the other end.

"No, No, WAIT!! It's about Yuuta!!" The name of his brother stopped Fuji from closing his phone.

"Mizuki?" A sleepy voice came in the background and Fuji immediately recognized it to be his dear little brother's.

"What is my brother doing with you?" Fuji's voice was dead serious, causing Saeki to turn over. Fuji heard Mizuki talk something in a very fluffy tone to Yuuta about going back to sleep and the older boy apparently left the room. Fuji heard a door open and close.

"So, as I was saying I think we should arrange a date today to discuss something that has got to do with Yuuta."

"I'm not going on a date with you and we can discuss it now!"

"Okay, okay! Just meet me at your place in the afternoon at let's say 5 o'clock or so? I'll bring a box, Christmas paper, strings and everything else that is required for tonight with Yuuta."

"This has better not be what it sounds like." Fuji warned and he heard Mizuki giggle nervously on the other end.

"It's for his present! At 5 then! Ja!"

Fuji shut his cell phone annoyed. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with Mizuki and a box and some strings…Speaking of Christmas paper, he was almost out of it. And he hadn't bought the last Christmas presents either. He would have to make a shopping trip today before five then.

"Syusuke?" Saeki mumbled and he sat up next to the tensai. Niou muffled himself into Fuji's side, pulling the tensai down on the bed again.

"Who was it?" Niou then murmured. "Was it Yagyuu? Did I succeed in making him even more jealous now?"

"It was Mizuki from St Rudolph." Fuji said and Niou opened his eyes in time to see Saeki form the words 'uh-oh' on his lips. Niou grinned and pulled Saeki closer to them.

"He was at home…with my brother." Fuji's voice was serious, Saeki could tell, but then again so could Niou even if he was more of a newbie in their relationship, _cough_, friendship.

"Are you looking to hurt him?" Niou then asked and Fuji closed his blue eyes and relaxed.

"How do you wanna do it?" Saeki asked instead and Fuji ran fingers through his hair.

"I'm not gonna. I can't hurt him without hurting Yuuta."

"Except for in tennis." Niou pointed out and Saeki laughed.

"Yeah, Syusuke already did that!"

"Mmm, do share…" Niou murmured and ran circles with his finger on top of the shirt Fuji was wearing. (Yes, he was still wearing one!)

"Later…" Fuji smiled and got up from between two protesting boys. "First I've gotta take a shower. You guys kept me up almost all night with games like twister, spin the bottle and other confessions."

Confessions meaning schemes in their world…

"Want some company?" Niou joked.

Fuji chuckled as he took out some fresh clothes from his wardrobe. "I'll let you know. You can borrow some of my shirts if you want, and take a line for the shower." he added before disappearing into the bathroom.

Saeki and Niou let themselves drop back onto Fuji's bed, receiving such a rejecting answer from the tensai.

The two boys heard the water start running and after some time of just laying lazily on the bed, they slowly made their way to the wardrobe. Saeki held up a light green shirt in front of him and Niou had found one of Fuji's white school shirts.

"Um, it's not like people don't know I'm gay, but this would definitely make it obvious…" Saeki grinned, testing the shirt that he only got buttoned up halfway.

"Yeah, you think he has anything one size bigger that would fit either one of us?" Niou grinned and picked up another shirt, holding it in front of him.

Saeki went through Fuji's wardrobe. "I doubt it, if he hasn't got one of Tezuka's lying around in here somewhere…Oh, there's one!"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tezuka checked his watch. It was a 12.30. Oishi could occasionally be late, but half an hour?! The captain sighed. He hadn't seen much of his best friend after the boy had started to date his golden pair partner and Tezuka himself had been so caught up with Fuji…

/Fuji./

Tezuka wondered what the other boy did right now. Or maybe he didn't want to know…

He hadn't seen the tensai after that day of practice when he had snapped. It would have hurt Tezuka's pride too much for the stoic boy to say, well, that he was sorry and how he had regretted his words the moment they had left his mouth.

Although Tezuka didn't really know what he was supposed to feel sorry about. It was Fuji's scheme he had ruined, but why did it feel to him like he had broken up with the tensai?

They were never together.

Okay, maybe they were according to everyone else…and maybe just a little according to Tezuka himself as well.

Tezuka sighed. These were exactly the thoughts that had driven him to call Fuji last night. Luckily he had gotten a hold on himself after the first signal and hung up. But it annoyed him a little that this way Fuji would never know that he had tried to call and say how good it had felt for him to be the 'boyfriend', although all the torment, and that Tezuka hadn't really known what he had had before he had destroyed it….except for the torment, which he also sort of missed.

Oh God, he was so out of the line of reason.

"Tezuka!" Oishi's voice came in the same sorry-that-I'm-late-and-hopefully-you-didn't-wait-too-long tone. Tezuka lifted his head to see two shapes come running his way, and he pushed his other thoughts aside.

Wait! Two?!

"Hoi! Hoi! Te-zu-ka!!"

NO!

What was Kikumaru doing there?! Didn't Oishi have the heart to leave his little boyfriend at home?

Eiji practically flew over to Tezuka and glomped him. Tezuka, who had stood still for an hour already since he was always half an hour early just like Fuji had said when pretending to be him, didn't really love the gesture or Eiji's weight pressing him down.

"We're going Christmas shopping today!!" Eiji smirked and Oishi shot Tezuka an apologetic smile. Tezuka sighed inside. That's what happens when your best friend starts dating! He no longer sticks up for your rights in the same way, oh no, now he schemes against them. Tezuka had of course added in a healthy drop of dramatization into those lines…

"I've already bought mine." Tezuka replied firmly and with a hint of grumpiness, doing his best to avoid having to go on this trip.

"So what did you get for Fuji?" Eiji asked him.

"…" That comment left Tezuka speechless. He wasn't even aware that he was required to get Fuji something. Did they still think of Fuji and him as…lovers?

Tezuka hated how much he was actually loving to have the opportunity back again to pretend to be with Fuji, but he would have to keep it to himself. The expressionless face would never give an, well, expression on the matter.

"I'm sure he's already got you something special. Are you just gonna say to him then that;…" Eiji cleared his throat and said in a deep tone. "Thank you, it wasn't necessary. I am sorry I don't have anything for you although you put your time and money into getting me something, and I still didn't although my super great friends tried to convince me to."

"…" Tezuka was getting tired of people doing mimicry of him all the time.

"But in fewer words, of course…And if you won't tell him, then I will." Eiji continued.

"…" Tezuka knew Eiji most likely would.

"Yosh! Let's go then!!" Eiji called out and grabbed both Tezuka and Oishi under the arm and pulled them along towards his favorite shopping spots.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

/_You should have realized by now how much I've wanted you too, Fuji_…/

Fuji almost bumped into a couple of kids running his way. His instincts were the only thing taking him from his thoughts back to his surroundings and stopping him from walking over someone's children.

Fuji sighed as the kids just ran past him. Ever since Tezuka had called last night, well Fuji bet it wasn't even in Tezuka's intention to really call, Fuji hadn't been able to help the fact that he was spacing out.

His mind took him back to that time he was trapped in the locker room with Tezuka when the captain had almost ruined his scheme he had so carefully made out for the Golden Pair, to when Tezuka had seeked him out in school to confront him about what had happened in the locker room with Taka-san and checked his bruised wrists.

Not to mention how Tezuka had started to react whenever Fuji had been absent or talking with another guy. And how Tezuka had made Fuji run a hundred laps and then all the way back to his house also because the captain had been jealous, and then how Tezuka had taken Fuji's role upon himself in the locker room.

Fuji was quite shocked at how well Tezuka had been able to pull his role off. Did…did Tezuka see him through? Tezuka always knew when Fuji had found an interest in something new, when no one else including the data-collector of the team had the slightest clue.

/_It is pretty obvious that you want it too…_/

Fuji found it hard to even swallow as he entered a random store and picked up an object from a shelf. What would he get Tezuka for Christmas?

Fuji gave out another sigh, placing the object back down. What he owed him of course. He would get Tezuka a guy.

There were still parts of Fuji that believed that there couldn't be anything between Tezuka and himself, or atleast not become anything between them. It would be too…perfect. And it was only human if Tezuka had finally started to react to Fuji's torments the way Fuji had wanted him to.

Today Fuji would talk to the captain. He would let Tezuka have it his way. After all, today was Christmas Eve…

Fuji was just about to walk out of the store, when spotting a quite familiar looking guy buying a bouquet of flowers. If Fuji wasn't mistaking then that was Rikkaidai's vice-captain. Was the real captain still in the hospital?

"Hey." Fuji smiled at the boy, who shot him one look and then developed a frown similar to the one Tezuka always wore when suspecting trouble around Fuji.

"Hi." Sanada replied.

"I'm from Seigaku, and I just wanted to send some Christmas greetings Rikkaidai's way." Fuji then explained and Sanada gave a nod.

"Thank you. We wish the same to Seigaku." Sanada said and took the flowers.

"Are those for your captain?" Fuji asked and the other boy flinched a little. "Red roses look good on a time like this."

"A-ah, they're for Yukimura. He's still in the hospital." Sanada answered.

"So I've heard. I hope he'll recover soon."

"He will. He's doing better, but they will keep him in for a month atleast." Sanada said and Fuji shot him a comforting smile. "I was gonna bring him these to cheer him up, and so that he can have something to hold him company this evening."

Fuji frowned. "You mean he's gonna have to spend tonight alone?"

"I'm afraid so. The nurses won't let me…" Sanada explained but stopped. What was he doing? He knew Niou had started to hang out with this boy, and rumor was they were a lot alike as well. "My team has gone a lot more out of order ever since you visited."

Fuji just smiled wider and was glad to hear that the couples were doing alright. "Ah, but you don't have to have club practice with them during the holidays."

"No, but they keep calling me and meeting up with me outside school." Sanada said and Fuji chuckled. So the Rikkaidai team could not resist to get on their stoic vice-captain's nerves outside practice time either? Sounded familiar.

"They are only building up a team spirit by keeping contact outside school. That can't be bad." Fuji then replied and Sanada kept quiet. "Well, I already helped one depressed boy from Rikkaidai yesterday. Might as well tell me what's getting you so down, now when I've still got the scheme fresh in mind…My guess is on your captain."

Sanada slowly backed away, seeing the opening blue eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then maybe I should ask your team if they do…-" Fuji shrugged and was about to pick up his cell phone and call most likely Niou first.

"No." Sanada interrupted and Fuji placed the phone back inside of his bag, waiting for Sanada to continue.

Sanada sighed. "I just wish I could be there…Yukimura's gonna be alone the whole Christmas vacation."

"And you're dating him?" Fuji asked and a tiny shade of pink broke out on Sanada's face.

"No." he answered again.

"Hmm, I see." Fuji mumbled, not really believing that that was all there was to it. Honestly, Fuji had smelt suppressed feelings ever since he had laid his eyes upon the boy. "Have you asked the doctors if you could stay with him for some time?"

"I have, but they keep telling me I'm not allowed to."

"Hmm, well, I guess it couldn't hurt to ask them one more time."

Sanada shot Fuji a slightly terrified look not wanting to go anywhere near Yukimura with the tensai, but he had really no choice as Fuji had already trailed off towards the direction of the hospital.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"The same answer again." Sanada said as he came back to Fuji, who had from in between his squinted eyes watched the whole conversation between Sanada and a doctor. The doctor that Sanada had been talking to had been shooting Fuji looks every once in a while.

"Do you mind if I'd try?" Fuji asked and Sanada shook his head once, still doubting Fuji's presence and reason to be here.

Fuji made his way to that same doctor and started a conversation with him. From aside Sanada could see how Fuji was toying with his hair, keeping a very intimate stare and swaying his body a little, while all the time talking and listening carefully to the doctor.

Five minutes later Fuji returned happily back to Sanada with good news and a phone number. "The doctor said you can stay."

Sanada almost let the relief he felt inside show on his face. "Thank you so much. I really wanted to stay with him tonight, since he'd be all alone on Christmas Eve otherwise."

Fuji gave a smug smile. "Well, not just for tonight. You are welcome to share the room with him for the rest of the year, as long as he allows it and his health isn't at risk."

"I-…What?"

"Well that doctor there…" Fuji shot the doctor a seductive smile. "…said you could."

Sanada didn't know how Fuji had done it and he didn't really want to know either. He was just happy the matchmaker had.

"I don't know how to thank you." Sanada bowed politely and Fuji just smiled.

"Make sure Yukimura doesn't get lonely during Christmas time. That's all." Fuji then replied and Sanada gave a nod. Fuji turned to walk. "Oh, and wish him a merry Christmas from me." Fuji then added and received another nod before leaving the hospital.

Sanada turned around to head towards Yukimura's room instead. He looked in through the open door and saw Yukimura sit on the bed.

"May I come in?" he asked and Yukimura was surprised to see him.

"Of course, come in." the other boy answered and Sanada stopped by his bed. "These…are for you." the taller boy said almost in a mumble as he handed Yukimura the bouquet.

"Sanada, you shouldn't have gone through the trouble." Yukimura smiled as he accepted the gift.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing alright. Some days are better than others." Yukimura replied and placed the flowers on the table next to the bed. "How is the team? I miss them."

"They're fine…Although a little more unconcentrated ever since Fuji from Seigaku paid a visit at our school."

Yukimura chuckled. "Yeah, I heard from Yagyuu all about him. Yagyuu also said that Niou has been spending a lot more time with Fuji ever since."

"He has. Yagyuu is worried."

Yukimura just smiled. "Sanada, Yagyuu is jealous."

Sanada jerked at the amused look Yukimura gave him. Had the captain already heard about what Sanada had discovered in the locker room that faithful morning?

"Tell me they've finally stopped pretending to be any less than what they really are meant to be." Yukimura then said.

"Um, hai. I think Yagyuu and Niou are…involved."

"And Jackal and Marui?"

"I'm not sure, I think so too." The doubles pair had been enjoying a lot more cakes together nowadays…and come to think of it Sanada had never seen Jackal chew on so many bubble gums before either.

"And are Yanagi and Kirihara still together?"

"They're together?"

Yukimura chuckled at Sanada's confused look. The vice-captain sure didn't know a lot about the relationships between his teammates.

"They started dating just before I had to go into the hospital." Yukimura filled the taller boy in and Sanada gave a short 'oh'. "And what about you then? Do you still have a crush on me?"

"Yes, I-" Sanada started automatically to answer in the same way he had been answering before, when noticing what Yukimura had really asked and the captain shot him a warm smile.

"Thank God, I was afraid you would find someone else in the meantime when I was stuck here." Yukimura said and Sanada wanted to tell the captain that he could never, but decided not to reveal anything more.

"I should go home and get some spare clothes." the vice-captain answered instead and turned on his heels.

"For what? Are you going to go practicing?" Yukimura's quite surprised voice came behind him and Sanada realized he had totally forgot to tell Yukimura that he was able to stay with the captain, let alone had he also forgot to ask for Yukimura's permission to stay.

"I spoke with the doctors, or actually Fuji spoke with the doctors." Sanada informed. "I'm allowed to stay here for a couple of weeks…"

"But didn't they keep telling us that wasn't possible?" Yukimura asked confused.

"They did, but Fuji succeeded in talking them over." Sanada said and Yukimura let out another smile. "I can stay here till the end of the year…That is, if you want me to."

"Of course I do." Yukimura answered and Sanada felt relieved for the second time already that day.

"Then I'll just make a quick stop at my house and get some belongings. Is there anything you would like me to bring you in the meantime?" Sanada continued and Yukimura shook his head.

"Just another pillow, because I only have one." Yukimura replied and pushed a button that was sure to send a nurse to his room soon. "If they don't have a spare one here, that is."

"Don't I get a separate bed?" Sanada pointed out, and the same doctor that had talked to Fuji walked in together with a nurse.

"I was just gonna check on Yukimura, but did you say something about another bed?"

"Yes, I was just-"

"Syusuke never mentioned anything about a spare bed…" the man then interrupted. "Anyway, we are short on them so you will just have to share or come up with another solution. I'll check up on you later, Yukimura. I wasn't aware you had still had company although I should've guessed."

Yukimura gave a nod and the doctor left the room together with the nurse.

Sanada stared after them in shock. He should've known there would be a catch. It had been too perfect.

His thoughts were interrupted when Yukimura gave out a short chuckle and patted his bed. "Come on, Genichirou. You can sleep with me."

"Yukimura…"

"It's alright. I don't snore." Yukimura just smiled and Sanada then finally nodded.

Maybe it was even more perfect the way it was now, but obviously Sanada would never hiss a word in that direction.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

It was hardly anyone that could catch the tensai wandering totally lost in his thoughts. But then again when the thoughts were about his dear younger brother and his not so dear purple rival (according to Mizuki), it wasn't so impossible anymore.

"Fuji." Tezuka's voice made it's way into his thoughts and Fuji lifted his head, gazing the other boy.

"Tezuka? What a surprise to see you." Fuji shone up and placed his eyes on the small plastic bags Tezuka was carrying.

"Not really, I was just heading home from...shopping." Tezuka said, seeing Fuji's confused stare. Hopefully the tensai hadn't noticed how glad Tezuka was to have run into him, since Tezuka had on purpose taken this route he knew Fuji always took.

"Eh? Tezuka shops?" Fuji gave a chuckle. "Well I'm heading towards the same direction. Wanna join me?" He received a nod and Tezuka fell in pace next to him.

"You're heading home?" Tezuka broke the silence, strangely enough.

"Yes, actually I'm on my way to put Mizuki in a box." Fuji answered, a smile still taking place on his lips. Tezuka gazed the boy quickly.

"Not the way I'm thinking, right?" the taller boy then doubtfully asked and Fuji turned an innocent smile his way.

"Tezuka, would I do that?" Yes, the tensai most certainly would, but Tezuka thought it was best not to encourage the sadist any further.

They were quiet for a while and Tezuka was starting to feel like everything was going back to normal, where normal meant that he was the rumored boyfriend of matchmaker/tensai Fuji Syusuke…but still the seme!

Tezuka gripped the plastic bag tighter. He wanted to say something to Fuji. Something that would make them 'date' again.

"Saa, it will be an interesting Christmas at our house this year." Fuji broke the silence before him this time.

Tezuka shrugged. "Without a doubt."

"Especially spending it alone with Yuuta and his new boyfriend."

"I heard you've been playing matchmaker." Tezuka said sarcastically, and it was Fuji's turn to shrug.

"Unintentionally at first, but everyone deserves to be with the one they care about at Christmas time, right?" Fuji then continued, getting another slightly doubtful nod. "Oh and that reminds me! Tezuka, who would you like for Christmas?"

Tezuka fell quiet. Had Fuji really thought it was over? If he could use that term. Tezuka debated whether or not just to tell the tensai the truth already.

Not receiving an answer the smaller boy continued. "You're the only regular I haven't asked…or well, paired."

"Except for yourself." Tezuka pointed out and Fuji suddenly lost his foothold, not expecting a reply like that one. Tezuka was quick to grab Fuji under his arm, and Fuji was even faster to find his way back onto his feet again and parted from Tezuka.

"I didn't know the streets were this slippery already." Fuji mumbled quickly.

"Must be someone special then." Tezuka continued on their previous subject and Fuji's mind drew a blank of all the possible things he could have said to avoid having to answer to that. Besides, nobody had ever come to ask him back.

"Would you be offended if I told you I wanted you?" Fuji then replied, Tezuka's face not making an expression to this.

Fuji turned his eyes back on the road. The taller boy could take this comment anyway he wanted, he could think that Fuji truly liked him or he could believe Fuji was just teasing him again.

Tezuka had detected the slightest hint of teasing in Fuji's tone, but even if it was so this was still the least bad kind of torture he had had to face today. Otherwise Fuji definitely scored an A in Tezuka torture, but somehow today felt different. Maybe Tezuka was getting immune…or maybe he just liked to hear Fuji say something like that.

Tezuka was just about to reply as Fuji took a stop and Tezuka recognized the Fuji's household. "Ja, I better go and meet my new brother-in-law then. Thanks for walking me home…and for catching me."

Tezuka blinked, not even realizing he had walked all this way. "Brother-in-law?" he asked instead, not wanting to show how he didn't have the faintest idea of how he had gotten there and so fast it had seemed, all his chances to confess had somehow just passed him by.

"Well, with my luck that's who Yuuta's gonna want to marry one day." Fuji pointed behind his back towards a boy sitting outside his door.

"And you're okay with it?" Tezuka asked, seeing Fuji visually give a jerk to this. Fuji hated Mizuki, Tezuka remembered. And they were also talking about a gay marriage here, something Tezuka didn't think he would ever be a part off, well maybe as a guest was all.

"As long as Yuuta's happy, I am just fine with it. But let's not rush to any conclusions." Fuji smiled, but his voice was still like in a warning.

As Tezuka didn't reply, Fuji just placed his usual smile back on that had faltered somewhat during their whole walk together.

"See you later then, and think about what I said. Even you shouldn't be alone tonight. It's not too late to call me later…I'll be the third wheel anyway, so I wouldn't mind giving them some space and finding you a certain someone."

"I understand. Merry Christmas." Tezuka gave a small bow and Fuji turned around to head towards his door and the waiting boy.

"You too. Merry Christmas." he replied over his shoulder with a true smile. He had tortured Tezuka enough for one holiday. Maybe it was time to give the captain something back, after all he might have been wrong about him and Tezuka. Tezuka also deserved to find that one perfect guy as his Christmas present from Fuji.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N: sorry for this chapter being more on the angsty-side, but I promise things will be better in the next chapter!! After all this is not an angst story, it's pure humor and romance ;D


	13. Chapter 13: MizukiYuuta, TezukaFuji

A/N notes: Here we go; the last chapter! But as I've mentioned before I will write a sequel called something like "New Year's Eve"…I haven't decided yet ::sweatdrop:: Any suggestions on names are welcomed and highly appreciated too ;D

Chapter 13 : Mizuki x Yuuta, Tezuka x Fuji

"EEEH?? What do you mean he couldn't make it?!?" Yuuta's voice pierced through the Fuji household. "You're saying you were able to pair up every other couple and not fall through on this one? All I asked was to have him over!"

Fuji kept his smile, his hair practically blowing off his head as Yuuta was yelling with was seemed like the top of his lungs. The little brother was definitely upset at the news, Fuji hadn't seen Yuuta so mad…well, ever before.

Fuji sighed on the inside. Yuuta must really love this boy…

"I'm sorry, Yuuta. He was…all wrapped up…but he did send you a gift." Fuji showed his brother a big purple Christmas present, in the shape of a big box. "And they say gay-guys have a better sense of fashion…not in this case." Fuji chuckled to himself, earning another deathglare from his younger brother.

"Saa, won't you open it?" Fuji took a hold on himself and Yuuta gave a sigh, starting to unwrap the paper and the strings that didn't come off easily.

Getting the top open he peeked into the box. "M-Mizuki!!" Yuuta gasped, seeing the purple boy sitting on his knees. Noticing that the present was opened Mizuki pushed himself out of it and inhaled air like crazy.

"Fuji!!…You made it too tight! I…almost couldn't…breathe!" the boy yelled, after catching enough breath to do so. Fuji just shone an innocent smile.

"There, there, Mizuki. Why don't you go to the kitchen and get yourself a glass of water?" Yuuta suggested and Mizuki fell out of the box, scrambled past Fuji and disappeared behind the corner. Fuji observed the guy that called himself Yuuta's boyfriend carefully.

In the corner of his eye Fuji saw Yuuta come up to him. "He knew exactly where to go." Fuji pointed out, turning his attention to Yuuta, who jerked backwards at the comment.

"Yeah, he's been over a couple of times…" Yuuta tried to explain, but recognized that protective look upon his older brother's face and decided to switch subject before Fuji would put Mizuki back into the box. "A-anyway, thank you….And, um, I'm sorry I doubted you."

Fuji's expression lightened into a smile again. "I've given you reason to, I guess…but then again, _he_ has given me reason to give you reason to…" Fuji glanced the kitchen briefly.

"I just hope this won't have to go on with me in the middle of you two all the time. I'd appreciate it if you could even consider to give him a chance! He's not as bad as he puts out." Yuuta explained, trying to bring his brother's attention to him again, in order to avoid Mizuki from getting on the tensai's nerves and piss his older brother off.

"You won't have to, Yuuta." Fuji then replied. "Mizuki and I did this together for you."

"Really? There you see! You _can_ get along!" Fuji hadn't seen Yuuta's face so happy since they were kids. It was the best Christmas present he could ever receive. "I have wished for so long that you would give us your blessings!"

Fuji's smile faltered, the tensai placing it back in a second. This was one request that was gonna be hard to fulfil. It was a Christmas gift that was gonna take a lot of work, more than he had worked when pairing the other couples together.

"You do." he then pressed out the words, not knowing Yuuta could smile so wide.

"Really, aniki? That's great! Mizuki will be very pleased as well! This is the best Christmas ever!" Yuuta practically bounced off towards the kitchen to tell Mizuki the happy news.

Fuji gave a small sigh, starting to gather the pieces of what was left of Yuuta's present. The sounds he kept hearing from the kitchen all indicated that this would be a lonely Christmas. Maybe he could call Tezuka later on and see if there was anything he could do for him.

He would just take out the garbage and then he would go and give his captain a call. Entering the hall Fuji heard the door bell ring.

"Um…Aniki? Could…you…get that?" Yuuta's voice came and Fuji laid down everything he had in his arms and opened the door.

Fuji blinked once. Then twice, still not believing his eyes that told him that Tezuka was standing in his doorway dressed up as Santa Claus. Then a choir of "Merry Christmas" came from behind the Santa-captain and Fuji realized there were others on the scene as well.

Stepping aside a little stunned, Fuji could see different players pass him and Tezuka by and entering the house, all carrying something in their hands. Guys from Seigaku, Hyotei, Fudomine, St Rudolph, Rokkaku, Rikkaidai, Yamabuki and many other schools, started to hang up Christmas decorations everywhere in the house.

But Fuji didn't really pay much attention to them, since he still couldn't take his eyes off his captain in a white beard and all dressed in red.

"They made me do it." Tezuka then said, noticing Fuji's stare.

"Uh-huh." Fuji mumbled and Tezuka removed the beard and the hat, dropping a big sack of presents down onto the floor. That was exactly when Fuji could see it truly was Tezuka under all that and the smaller boy burst out into a hysterical laughter.

Tezuka eyed Fuji a little annoyed, resisting the urge to tap his feet and wait for the other so usually collected boy to calm down.

"Gomen, gomen." Fuji apologized, finally turning around to see what had happened to what once used to be his house. "Oh, my."

"Oishi and Eiji told everyone there was a Christmas party at your place. They were the ones pulling the strings." Tezuka filled the tensai in.

Fuji turned a teasing smile the other boy's way. "And insisted you should dress up like that?" he guessed.

"Among others, yes." Tezuka answered, hoping Fuji would drop the subject.

"Oh?" Fuji only smiled.

"Atobe threatened with laps if I didn't." Tezuka said and Fuji chuckled. Tezuka was definitely not finding the situation as amusing, but Fuji calmed down soon again to his fortune.

"You still haven't given me an answer." Fuji then suddenly remembered.

"To what?"

"Your wish." Fuji replied. "Who do you want?"

Tezuka fell quiet, but knew that he wouldn't get away this time without a real answer. For being a matchmaker Fuji sure had problems matching his own relationship together. Maybe Tezuka really should give Fuji a clear and unmistakable sign by…-

"I don't think I have made a wish either." Saeki's voice came and Fuji shone up. The taller boy slank an arm around his friend's waist and kissed his both cheeks.

Tezuka hated the situation for several reasons. Mostly because he had just been about to do something cool, like give out a sneaky comeback that would've shocked Fuji and made the tensai see the truth, or maybe even lean down and seal those tempting lips.

But no! Instead he was once more interrupted and had failed another attempt to get Fuji. What was even worse was that that playboy-ish guy seemed to try to seduce _his_ rumored boyfriend.

And third; Fuji was still smiling. Fuji was really smiling!

"Have you decided yet?" Fuji asked the same mischievous boy and Tezuka didn't like the way the tensai eyed that unfamiliar, _flirty_ guy who had his hand nicely hidden on Fuji's hip inside the half embrace the two were sharing. Saeki mirrored the smile Fuji wore.

"You know there will never be another one for me." he said in a fluffy tone, about to place his gaze onto Tezuka for the first time when _another _guy joined them. Tezuka gritted his teeth.

"Fuji." a grey-haired boy grinned and laid _another hand_ on Fuji's other _hip _and also kissed the tensai on both cheeks, then did the same to the first flirty guy. Tezuka backed away a bit so he wouldn't be kissed next.

"How's it been? Long since last time." Niou winked and Fuji directed a smile his way too, much to Tezuka's growing level of annoyance.

"Mou, Niou, it has only been a couple of hours." Fuji chuckled and had his attention now on both boys. Tezuka felt his grip tightening on the bag of Christmas presents he held over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I missed you. Do you wanna get together and…_talk_ again?" Niou hinted and Saeki joined in, faking shocked over Niou's so obvious hint of more schemes. To Tezuka it sounded like Fuji had performed a threesome with the two boys instead of exchanging schemes.

"Fuji! You haven't been unfaithful to me, have you?" Saeki joked and Fuji patted Saeki's cheek.

"Of course not. I would never do that to you." Fuji turned to Niou. "We could definitely do that again. So, how have things been with Yagyuu? Did you get him even more jealous?"

"Yep, and then I used the trick you did in the locker room with removing your shirt and some physical closeness…" Niou spoke into Fuji's ear, but loud enough for Saeki and poor Tezuka to hear it as well. His hand was running circles against Fuji's hip and Tezuka's grip tightened even further.

"He moaned out the wrong name again, calling me Yagyuu." Niou revealed and Fuji chuckled. "We're officially dating now, since he let three words escape his lips when he came that he couldn't retrieve after that."

"I'm so happy for you. Maybe we could all get together some time over-" Fuji started when a thud was heard and Tezuka bent down to pick up a few presents from his sack. "…a cup of tea."

Saeki and Niou looked at each other meaningfully. This had to be the captain-boyfriend and he was beginning to look testy.

With a wink to Saeki, Niou kissed Fuji's cheek once more. "See you later then…" he murmured and took Saeki's arm.

"Yes, and don't mind us, mr boyfriend. He's all yours." Saeki grinned knowingly and also let go off Fuji, slapping the tensai's ass and making Fuji stumble a step towards Tezuka's direction. "We'll talk later." Saeki added to Fuji before they disappeared into the living room.

"Who were they?" Tezuka asked, trying to sound normal.

"Saeki's an old friend and Niou's…a quite new friend. We go way back with Saeki." Fuji said, trying to master his nonchalant smile back onto his features, but the smile just wanted to widen and chuckle. "That's all, I promise." he then teased.

"Ah…" Tezuka sounded doubtful, still looking after the two boys. So that was Saeki. Saeki wearing what looked like… "Was that my shirt?"

Fuji fought to keep an innocent smile upon his face even harder now, a sweatdrop running down his cheek. "What makes you say that?"

Tezuka turned to Fuji. "Because it was a Seigaku regular shirt and too big to be your size."

Fuji shot another smile. "You do remember when I spilled the juice over you and offered to clean your shirt, but you said I'd never get the stain off…well, I got the stain off, but you never asked for it back. Actually you never mentioned anything about that time again…-"

"I should go and put these under the Christmas tree." Tezuka said quickly, ignoring his growing headache, Fuji and the painful memory. He didn't want to know how Saeki had gotten a hold on that shirt. Tezuka picked up the bag and was about to get past Fuji, when the smaller boy laid an arm in front of him.

"Not so fast." Fuji's tone was almost serious. "After you do I would want to hear about your ideal match." he added and Tezuka walked into the living-room with the bag, leaving Fuji alone in the hall.

"I have something for you." the captain said as he returned, finished laying out the hundreds of presents he had been carrying.

Fuji looked at the boy, suspecting Tezuka was trying to save time in order to not have to answer. Tezuka picked up a small box from his pocket.

"But I didn't get anything for you." Fuji protested, as the captain had taken him under his arm and led him into a room that had happened to be Fuji's room the taller boy had just picked.

Fuji hadn't even expected to see Tezuka tonight, let alone had he expected Tezuka to buy him a present.

Tezuka closed the door. "It doesn't matter." No, it didn't really matter, but Tezuka was so gonna kill Eiji later. Eiji and his scenario of Tezuka and Fuji on this very evening, that had forced the stoic boy to go on a shopping trip from hell.

"What is it?" Fuji then asked and Tezuka opened the box to show it for two shocked blue eyes. Fuji stared at the ring in front of him.

"Um, Tezuka. We just met." he joked, and Tezuka felt his cheeks heat up a little.

"It represents friendship." the taller boy said in his defence.

"Un, but if you wear it with the heart pointing towards you, it means love. That your heart belongs to somebody." Fuji continued and Tezuka just stayed silent and waiting for Fuji to take the gift out of his hands, but Fuji never accepted it.

"I know you don't wear much jewelry." Tezuka started.

"Mou, Tezuka. I like it." Fuji smiled and Tezuka felt relieved, about to drop the box into Fuji's hands when Fuji gave another chuckle and extended his left hand.

"Do you mind?"

Tezuka felt some cold sweat run down his cheek, as he gave up and took Fuji's hand in his, slipping the ring on. Fuji inspected his hand, acting as if Tezuka had just proposed, and the taller boy was only waiting for what kind of comment his actions may have caused this time.

The captain cleared his throat. "You can wear it any way you like, I just-"

Fuji lifted his head momentarily. "No, I like it this way." He placed his gaze down on the ring on his finger again, the heart facing himself.

Tezuka found it too awkward to even move, but Fuji had just in a way accepted to be his boyfriend. The tensai slowly returned his gaze back to Tezuka and let two surprisingly kind blue eyes look into his brown.

"Thank you." the smaller boy smiled softly.

The tension in the room was heavy, almost pressing Tezuka down to kiss Fuji. Tezuka's eyes fell on the pale lips. Fuji would most likely not reject his actions, would he? Not after all that flirting, not after all those hints, not after accepting his ring. Tezuka finally gave in and took the chance, bending down towards a waiting Fuji…

"Fuji!!!" The door slammed open in a start, causing both Tezuka and Fuji to jump and Eiji appeared in the doorway. "Fuji! Tezuka! What are you guys doing all alone in a dark room? We have started to open presents already!"

"E-Eiji!" Oishi's voice came. The vice-captain was red of blushing, and he grabbed his partner and pulled him out of the room.

"What is it, Oishi?" Eiji asked, looking at his boyfriend and then turning bright red as well. "Oh, you mean they were gonna...? Are they making up?" Eiji gave Tezuka and Fuji a quick bow. "I'm sorry, take your time!" he added and dashed out of there, slamming the door shut again.

Silence fell over the two boys again.

"So, I take it they still don't know." Fuji was the first to speak.

Tezuka gave a sigh. Know what? Tezuka didn't know what Fuji thought was the truth between them.

"Eiji thinks we are dating again." the captain answered instead.

"Or making up after our fight." Fuji added amused.

"They took me shopping today because they thought I didn't express my feelings enough towards you." Tezuka said and Fuji broke into an even bigger smile, patting his ring.

"Now I wouldn't say that."

Tezuka coughed. "Anyway, there's a confusion going on between all the schools since they don't know what rumor to believe anymore."

"Souka…"

"I hate to say I told you so." Fuji cocked his head to the side. "Back in the locker room, I told you we'd only get us deeper into this mess." Tezuka lectured.

"Ha…maybe we should go in there and clear it up then…-" Fuji mumbled.

Tezuka as in panic grabbed Fuji's shoulder, making the smaller boy stay where he was. "Maybe you should not!"

"But Tezuka, there will be even more rumors any way now when you proposed to me-"

"I did not propose!" Tezuka corrected sternly.

"That's what you said about not dating me in the beginning and now look where we stand. Didn't you expect them to start new rumors after finding out that you're my fiancé-"

"I did _not_ propose!" Tezuka's eyebrow twitched.

"Keep telling yourself that." Fuji smiled and tiptoed to plant a kiss on Tezuka's cheek before leaving the room to go and join the others. Tezuka stood at the same place for five long minutes, before he had calmed himself enough to go after.

Entering the living-room he found Fuji sitting on the couch with Eiji, opening presents. Fuji had apparently gotten a book.

Eiji noticed him and waved him over to them. Sighing inside Tezuka made his way through the crowded room and sat down next to Fuji. Eiji giggled, tracing Fuji's ring once. The Golden Pair had been there when he had bought it, so by now he guessed that the whole room thought that Fuji and he were gonna get married.

"What book did you get?" Tezuka tried to start a normal conversation. Eiji blushed as he said that and leaned in for cover towards his doubles partner, who was sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Very interesting reading from Oshitari and Gakuto." Fuji held up something that looked very much like…a…gay…kama sutra book. Tezuka felt his face start to build up a brand new flush, imagining stuff his mind otherwise never allowed him to.

"They send us their regards and wish me no further laps." Fuji continued, not at all as embarrassed as his fiancé-, sorry, captain was.

Tezuka's head dropped into his hands. "Tell me you got atleast _something_ decent." the taller boy muttered and Fuji started to go through his pile of presents for an endless long time it seemed. Not that it was so surprising that Fuji couldn't find anything decent since the whole room was filled with teenaged boys involved with other teenaged boys, but there had to be someone else like him!

"Ah! Here! I got a pair of socks from Taka-san." Fuji held up two rainbow colored socks in front of Tezuka, who sighed and let his head drop back into his hands.

In another corner in the room Yuuta drew out a sigh of relief.

Fuji had been monitoring him and Mizuki like crazy before Tezuka showed up and stole the tensai's attention. His older brother really needed a boyfriend of his own. It was weird how Fuji was gonna get married on New Year's Eve without even telling him in person that he had been dating Tezuka. Yuuta had only found out about the relationship through the rumors.

Anyway, he was glad. Now he wouldn't have to try to keep the peace in the room between his overprotective aniki and his horny boyfriend.

Ok, so maybe Mizuki had planted a couple of kisses down his throat…and maybe he had been sitting in the purple boy's lap…maybe receiving presents like handcuffs and ropes didn't exactly reassure his brother either…

Yuuta had been quick to put all the more or less kinky presents out of sight as soon as he had discovered them, trying desperately to avoid Fuji getting up and killing Mizuki when his older brother was just starting to accept their relationship.

Thank God for Tezuka.

"Ne Tezuka, hold this for me, will you?" Fuji said and placed yet another present in the poor captain's lap. Tezuka bit back a sigh, staring at the pile.

"To Fuji and _Echizen_. From the whole Fudomine team." Tezuka read out loud, catching Fuji's attention and the tensai quickly grabbed the present from him.

"Oh, they probably just got the name wrong, Tezuka." Fuji gave a pressed chuckle and opened the present. Inside he could find a whole collection of the Village People's albums and on a piece of paper Ann had wrote down her favorite yaoi links for Fuji to check them out.

"Is that your kind of music style- No, I don't even wanna know!" Tezuka said and sank practically under all the presents he was holding.

Fuji chuckled. "Ne, do you wanna listen to it?"

Tezuka refused the urge to shake his head and so Fuji passed one of the cds to Saeki by the stereo and the party had just become one step more gay than anyone had thought possible.

"Hey, Fuji! Do you like the albums?" Mori from Fudomine yelled through the loud music and Fuji waved as a reply.

The Fudomine regulars had apparently invited their captain to the party as well, or more likely dragged him with to the party, in order to see if there was a single guy without a special someone they could pair him up with.

Tachibana jerked backwards as the Fudomine regulars brought him Sengoku from Yamabuki.

"I hear you are single as well? Lucky!" Sengoku smiled and sat down next to an awkward Tachibana. "I came here in hope to find a lonely guy among all the couples. I was extra lucky today!"

Sengoku laughed and Tachibana secretly cursed the fact that he hadn't stayed home with his sister and his family instead. He knew it was wrong of him to suspect his own flesh and blood, but it had almost seemed as if his sister had wanted him to go on this party extra much to 'bond' with his teammates.

If she could only see him now, with Sengoku's arm hanging on his shoulder and the orange-haired boy trying to talk him over to dance.

Tachibana had better watch out, since Sengoku was definitely having an extra lucky day today. The Fudomine captain was almost doomed to have a dance or two on the crowded floor by the end of the night.

"Attention, everyone!" Momo's voice then said and Saeki tuned the music down a couple of levels.

"Momo-senpai, let go off me!" Ryoma was fighting to get loose from Momo's iron grip and the junior just grinned wider.

"Tonight is not only Christmas Eve in many countries, tonight is also my boyfriend's birthday!" Momo announced and Ryoma gave a furious blush under his cap.

The room broke out in applauds and they all joined in singing happy birthday to Ryoma. As if Ryoma wasn't embarrassed enough already, his idiotic boyfriend also decided to plant a long kiss on his lips as they had finished singing.

Eiji was the first one to break out in cheers and the others soon followed by whistles and applauds. Saeki turned the music back up again, when hearing someone by the front door.

"Coming, coming." Saeki mumbled for himself. He was apparently the only one who had heard the doorbell. All the others were just too…distracted with their own special someones.

The Rokkaku regular opened the door to find a quite yummy looking guy standing outside. Too bad Saeki hadn't planted a mistletoe outside the front door as well. He was now regretting bringing only one.

"Um, hey. I was told there was a party here…" the guy said, and this guy was cute! A real bishounen.

Saeki put on one of his most irresistable grins. "Yep, this is the Fuji residence and the occasional location for a gay-, I mean, tennis Christmas party."

The other boy nodded and Saeki stepped aside, allowing the stranger to enter. "So what school are you from?"

"Jousei Shounan. I'm Kajimoto." the other boy answered and allowed Saeki to take his jacket. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm from Rokkaku." Saeki said and didn't miss the hopeful glance Kajimoto sent him. Yep, give it to the end of the night and this boy would be his. Saeki could always tell from his 'opponents' body language. It was his specialty also outside the court.

"Well it's this way." Saeki then showed, about to step back into the living-room when he heard Kajimoto speak again.

"So, um, what's your name?"

Saeki gave a grin. The game was his, now all he had to do was win the rest of the match.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

It was starting to get late, and some coulpes had already left to…get some sleep of course (!), but many had decided to crash at Fuji's place.

Niou and Yagyuu had left for two reasons; one, to check that Sanada and Yukimura weren't misbehaving in the hospital and maybe causing Yukimura to have to stay for a longer time in the hospital. And two, since Yagyuu had gotten jealous enough, not to mention so had Tezuka. If the three of them would've stayed together for any longer they just might've ended up in another game of twister and maybe without so many clothes this time…

"Oi Choutarou, wanna get going?" Shishido asked, being one of the guys that also had decided not to stay over for the night. Ootori gave his, blush, _boyfriend_ a nod.

Shishido just smiled in the same 'making Ootori weak in the knees way', before turning his attention to his captain. "Atobe, Jiroh has fallen asleep in your lap."

Atobe lifted his gaze where he sat with the sleeping boy hugging his lower body. "Yes, Shishido. I know." he muttered.

"Want me to wake him up for you?" Oshitari's voice came next.

"No thank you, I can handle it."

Oshitari and Shishido exchanged knowing looks, that weren't missed by their captain. Atobe who wasn't gonna put up with the foolish love nonsense had now taken a part of it instead.

The same went for another captain, who had personally once again had a long day and was also starting to feel more than slightly tired. If it wasn't for the fact that that Saeki-guy was still there and cruising around Fuji, together with some newbie, Tezuka would've excused himself to go home to sleep.

Tezuka was pretty sure that the newbie in question was the captain from the Jousei Shounan team, and it worried him a bit how the boy had showed up all couple-less and was now waiting for someone, standing in front of the front door.

As long as it wasn't for Fuji, Tezuka was glad, but he had his suspicions since the Jousei Shounan boy had excused himself about the same time when Saeki had led Fuji outside to have another flirty chat in private.

Tezuka looked around. Every sofa and bed in the house was taken. Well, every except for the one in Fuji's room, where no one had dared to go and sleep. Not even Jiroh. Tezuka sat down on the bed. He could just wait for Fuji there. The tensai would have to come back sooner or later, then he could figure out his next move.

The captain lied down on his back to close his eyes for a moment.

…

Tezuka opened an eye, in the background hearing a sound coming from the door, as if it had opened and closed. He felt a presence in the room.

Sitting up Tezuka realized he must've dozed off.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry, I tried to be as quiet as possible." Fuji's soft voice came and the boy lay down next to him.

"I'm sorry, I must've fallen asleep." Tezuka felt stupid saying such a thing, but Fuji only smiled as amused as always. Tezuka was welcome to sleep in his bed at anytime.

"Maa, it's alright. Feel free, we're almost married anyway." Fuji tapped the bed and Tezuka doubtfully lay down again.

Fuji moved in closer, resting his head against Tezuka's form lightly. "You know, this kind of feels like it would be our wedding night…"

"I'm gonna start counting laps!"

"Is that how you get yourself to sleep if you have problems sleeping?"

"Your laps."

"Che, I'll make you sleep on the floor if you're gonna be like that."

Tezuka's so long craved sigh finally broke out and left the room in silence.

"Tezuka?"

"What now?"

"There's a mistletoe hanging from the ceiling." Fuji stared up above them.

"Not funny."

"I'm serious, Tezuka."

Tezuka finally looked up as well. Who would dare to enter Fuji's room, well, besides himself? But the tensai was right, there was a mistletoe.

"There's a piece of paper attached to it." Fuji stood up in the bed and barely reached it. He brought it with him down on the bed again. "_From Saeki and Niou. Thanks for last night, and have a happy honeymoon and a Merry Christmas._"

Fuji leaned over to lie across Tezuka's chest. "Ne, Tezuka?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you taking me on our honeymoon anyway?"

"Reaching the count of 50 laps now."

"Don't you wanna read the book I got instead? I wanna do more stuff than play tennis and run laps wherever we're going."

"100." Tezuka warned and Fuji chuckled.

"You do count fast. When morning comes you will have reached the score of a million laps."

"Yes, and they will all be yours."

"I'm touched." Fuji joked, laying his head upon Tezuka's chest. "You know you still have time. To make a request."

/…if you don't want me./ Fuji silently added. He wondered himself when he was gonna be convinced enough. Absently the tensai played with the ring on his finger.

Tezuka stared at the other boy, his hand now with courage running through the soft hair. Was the tensai still giving him the opportunity to choose a partner? Was Fuji sacrificing himself just in case Tezuka would really feel for someone else instead?

Tezuka carefully tilted the other boy's head to his. It was about time to clear that rumor up for the two of them as well.

Hazel brown eyes studied blue for a short moment and vice versa, before Tezuka kissed him gently. It was a slow and comfortable kiss, but it told more than any words Tezuka either way never said.

"Wh-what was that for?" Fuji blurted out as Tezuka released his hold on the smaller boy. The captain couldn't help but to quirk his lips up in a small smirk, hearing the current tone in Fuji's voice. It was actually kind of innocent, which was a first and a nice change.

"You were under the mistletoe, right? Am I not even allowed to kiss my coming _husband _?"

"H-husband?" Fuji was confused at first, but slowly a smile crept its way onto his face again. "Are you saying that you're my wife then?"

Tezuka shot him a glare. "No, but calling you a wife would've sounded weird."

"Start getting used to it then." Fuji chuckled and snuggled closer to Tezuka again. There was a new silence, a comfortable and satisfied one.

"Tezuka?"

"Mm?"

Fuji snuggled even closer in the dark, a smile filling up his face. "Do you know what I want for New Year's Eve?"

--End/Owari

A/N notes: ::sings:: We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we-- ::notices that everyone died from their horrible duet::

…Sorry!!

Thank you for reading and thanks to all the wonderful reviewers!! I hope you didn't drown in the overly fluffyness I had added for Tezuka and Fuji…the Christmas spirit just carried me away.

Anyway, thanks again! And have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, and I'll see you guys in the sequel? ::throws presents and hopes that Fuji will pair you with the ones you want as well::


End file.
